The Blacklist: The Dire Wolf
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: After Berlin, Red is left reeling in threats and watching as his daughter is left injured in the hospital. A plea is sent out to a unique contractor that isn't hired, but rather it chooses it's assignments. What do the contractor and Red have in common? What is so common between the two that the Dire Wolf is willing to help the Concierge of Crime? First Blacklist Fic. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is more of a starting muse fic after I started watching The Blacklist. I don't own it, I don't have any claim on anything than the Dire Wolf. This was just something and it's my first fic in this realm. I usually do other genres so bare with me. Just read and review yeah?**

* * *

_Veiled threats made to Red about Elizabeth Keen from an unknown source and no name put's Red on the defensive when a purposely failed assassination attempt on Agent Keen lands her in the hospital. Red has exhausted all of this contacts looking for the one that put a hit out on his daughter and now he has no choice but to make a call to the one they call the Dire Wolf._

_The Dire Wolf doesn't get hired, isn't bought. The Wolf chooses you and not the other way around, and it is the plea that is sent out to the Wolf that brings it sniffing and deciding if it'll help the Concierge of Crime or leaving the man to fend for himself._

* * *

They say the measure of a man isn't by the wealth, or his material possession but rather what he does to leave a mark on the world. Raymond Reddington is man that has wealth, criminal power and material possession, but what he has that not many see is the powerful protective and yet destructive streak to protect those he cares about.

He was once an upstanding moral man, he had a family, he had a life, and he had a career. That is until he was forced to turn away from the life and was forcibly taken away one Christmas because of something he had come across. What makes a good man go bad? It's the question that drives those at the FBI, it's the question that drives all of the law enforcement of the world to come after the man known as 'Red'.

It was over twenty years later after the 'murder' of his family and his home that he came across something that would change his life. As monstrous as his life was that he had made it, Red had found something that would and could possibly give him a second chance. Until a bullet ripped through that second chance and left him sitting beside the woman who had found out was his daughter.

Sitting beside the bed and holding Elizabeth Keen's hand, Red turned his gaze to the machines and watched as they blinked and beeped away. The tube in his 'Lizzie's' throat kept her breathing on her own as she couldn't breathe on her own. Looking to the door Red saw Dembe on the other side of the door making phone call after phone call to find the bastard that did this.

It had started after Berlin had made off with his money and the return of Red's ex-wife, there had been several letters and packages promising the death of the FBI agent, and yet there was no demand, no form of communication. It was just a promise to end the thing that Red held sacred and dear, his daughter that he had found had survived and lived from the fire twenty years ago.

The latest letter was just a time and place, and Red had done everything he could to protect and cover his daughter even going so far as to stick with her almost at the hip. When he heard the shot and felt the impact of Lizzie's body against his own he saw the blood first before he saw her eyes widen in surprise before they both collapsed to the ground. People where running around screaming, crying but Red heard none of that as he got to his knees and pulled Lizzie into his arms and looked for the bullet wound that hit the upper part of her chest on the right side and out the back through her shoulder blade which was now shattered.

Pressing against the wound he looked down and saw that Lizzie was trying to keep her eyes open, he shushed her and leaned in resting his forehead against hers as sirens rang throughout the air.

"Stay with me, stay with me Lizzie. I have you."

* * *

It took thirteen hours of surgery and Red fighting to keep his composure as the FBI set up guards throughout the entire hospital after they learned someone was out for one of their own. Ressler had come up on Red in the waiting room and attacked him claiming it was him that set up the whole thing that landed his co-worker in the OR. Dembe had stepped up and kept the FBI Agent away from Red as the man shook his head to clear away the fog from the hits to the face.

Everyone was stressed, but when they learned that Agent Keen was losing too much blood and they didn't have any more of her type Red had stepped up and shocked everyone saying he shared her blood type. There was speculation about the Criminal and the FBI Agent but the doctor pulled Red with him to set him up to do the blood transfusion.

After the operation and the blood, here Red was sitting at his daughter's bed side hoping against all odds that there was someone, a contact, a contractor that knew who the fucker was that decided to hit him where it hurt.

Dembe walked into the room and shook his head sadly looking to the woman on the bed then his boss, Red turned his head away from Lizzie and with a hardened look to the window quietly made his order.

"Send the information to the Dire Wolf, see if they will help, if they do… give them whatever they want."

Dembe pulled a different cellphone out and knelt in front of Red typing out a message, it took him five minutes to compose it and he turned the phone to show it to the man who read it before nodding. Dembe entered a phone number and hit send. Once it was sent he waited for the message saying the message was picked up before deleting it from the phone.

"She'll pull through sir, I have no doubt that your daughter has your constitution and if she is anything like her father, she will come back kicking and screaming. I remember you doing that when I brought you back from death."

Red turned his eyes to the man that had once been a boy that he had saved all those years ago, he offered him a sad smile before tearfully turning back and brushing a strand of hair away from Lizzie's face.

* * *

A cellphone had gone off on a table as a figure sat reading a novel, it was a fictional novel but it was one that was full of excitement and drama. Reaching over to the coffee table the figure grasped the phone and set the book down on the table as a message popped up on the screen.

_I am the last person that would ever make a request of you. I know how you operate and I know how you choose your work, I am sending this not as the Concierge of Crime, but as a father who is watching his daughter struggle for life for my mistakes and past. I cannot lose her after I have gotten her back. I implore you to take this on and protect my daughter, find those that want her dead. You fee will be whatever you ask of me._

_-Raymond Reddington_

The figure looked to the wall with picture frames that held images of family and friends that became family. There was also a clip board of an unsolved crime about the death of a family in a fire, it was now considered a cold case but the people that did it were still out there, and if the number four on the FBI's list would be willing to pay anything then why not take the job?

Typing in a message the figure stood up and hit send before looking to the book and closing it with a bookmarker in place.

_The Dire Wolf will answer the call of the father. The fee is information on who ordered the hit on the Destler family and the people that committed the crime. I will find you._

Dembe had received the message looking to his boss who was resting his head against the wall where his chair was up against sleeping soundly or as soundly as he could be. The man stepped out of the room looking down the halls, the Dire Wolf was one of the more unknown shadowed figures of the underworld a bit more of a recent name. There were stories about the things the Wolf had done and how dangerous the Wolf was, however what was always a constant was the fact that the Wolf was not a standard or even exceptional run of the mill contractors, but one of the almost legendary ones.

What set the Wolf apart was the fact most of the deaths attributed to the Dire Wolf were in protection of the client in whom the Wolf would protect. High ranking, actual honest and innocent people were protected by the Wolf. Those killed by the Wolf were left with such evidence that those that dared try to protect their asses ended up in court and jailed. Raymond Reddington would be the last person that would ever be helped by the Dire Wolf because of his business and his practice. Why the Wolf would help him Dembe would never know, but he hoped it would be because of the change and chance that his employer was making and taking.

He nodded to an FBI guard and went to go get some coffee and a tea for Red when he came across a woman in the elevator with a buggy of medical tubes and items. Seeing that the woman was heading onto the floor he ignored the woman who stared at him and offered a soft smile before heading off and going to various rooms to take blood samples.

It was no more than an hour and a half later when he returned with a travel mug of tea and a travel mug of coffee entering the room where his boss was when he noted the presence of someone else sitting in a corner with a book in hand and legs crossed. The figure looked up noting the man before looking back down the book and continued to read. Dembe moved to his boss and nudged the man with his foot keeping an eye on the figure. Red grunted with the first nudge but a sharper kick to the man's leg yielded a snarl and a now awake Red before his attention was brought to where Dembe was staring. The figure looked up from its book again and closed it over a finger to mark the placement in the book.

"You called Reddington?"

The man in question had snapped from tiredness to awareness and was wondering when the person before him had come in settling themselves into a chair that clearly should have made noises of some sort along with the fact that a large bag was also sitting beside the wall near and open window.

"You are the Dire Wolf?"

"You were lucky I was in town, New York is such a nice place to get away from the bullshit of the world. Your daughter was not hard to find and you even less so at the moment. Surprisingly since Raymond Reddington is supposed to be one of the hardest men in the world to find unless he wants to do business. Your daughter must mean a great deal to you and because she was dragged into your world as an almost innocent I am inclined to take this job. It's not often that I find someone on the other side of the fence that had gotten fucked over hard by the military and his country, someone that goes 'dark' and comes back as something else.

Tell me Reddington, what made you come home?" The figure leaned forwards from the shadows and the half-scarred face was illuminated by a lamp seeing as it was night time. The burn marks didn't disguise the fact that it was a somewhat young looking woman with shortish dark hair swept off to the side and the back flipped up. The clothing was a mix of casual with military, the pants were fitted military casual pants and a grey button down with black combat boots.

Red looked to his daughter and in a moment of vulnerability he sighed letting his shoulders droop. When he looked to the Dire Wolf, the woman nodded seeing the tears in the man's eyes it was enough for her and she opened her book again leaning back in her seat to read.

"The information I need will be my payment, you are able to find almost all information and so I am going to use your services. I need you to find out who made the hit on Destler family a few years back, the people that killed the family burned the home, the parents and murdered the brother while leaving the daughter for dead."

"Did you say your family was burned alive?"

"Did I say it was me, Reddington?" The woman looked up to the man who stared at her with now interest, the Concierge of Crime was making himself known in those eyes before humanity made its way back into the eyes.

"No, no of course not. However the burns scars on your face would suggest you were there if not the person that was burned." Red let go of his daughter's hand and took the travel mug from Dembe before the bodyguard shifted off to the side a little keeping an eye on the Wolf.

"Much like you Reddington?" The man's face hardened and it was then that the Wolf knew the criminal had taken face, this was the person that the Wolf wanted to talk to, "You aren't the first person that I've noticed that had everything taken away from them. In fact someone is taking good people and making them go… 'Bad'. All seems to be military related in some fashion, a young and up and coming high ranking Naval Officer suddenly disappearing and his home burned to the ground, family dead or missing. Soon pops up later along with 'shared' government intelligence and for twenty years makes a name for himself.

Next is an older US Marine having served four tours in the Middle East and other conflicts. His only child slaughtered and the home and his only remaining family burned alive. He pops up three years later as an independent contractor for hire and used primarily for his sharpshooting skills.

And more recently, a young Canadian Naval Sailor who was placed into an impossible situation where the younger brother was part of a wrong group who has supposedly decided to make the brother's family pay. They come to the house to lay down the 'law' and chain the parents to a propane tank, the daughter having already tried to fend off the intruders was badly injured only to witness the death of her family and destruction of the home. The brother was murdered via 'suicide' in prison and now that ex-naval sailor is one of the most dangerous human guard dog in the world."

Red watched the woman as she returned to her book and flipped a page before putting a hand into her pocket and pulling out a USB key. Looking up look enough she tossed it to the man who caught the key and looked to it.

"This was the information I was able to locate, there are at least two dozen contractors, murderers, and insane people now because of what this group had done. I at least have my morals left intact, and I see that somewhere in you… you have yours even if it's now tempered by the criminal realm."

Red closed his hand around the USB key and looked to Dembe who came over and took it.

"Get the NSA hacker and ensure he stays quiet about this." Dembe looked between the two before the Dire Wolf spoke up.

"Don't worry about your boss, both he and his daughter are under my protection. No one will be stupid enough to attack this hospital that I can guarantee you and if someone would like to try they are welcome to see how many they lose." The woman flipped another page and continued reading before a buzz brought her attention to her phone that she pulled out of her jacket. Looking at it she put the book down on her knee and was engaged with her phone. Standing up the Wolf set her book down on the chair opened but face down before looking to the ceiling then the door.

Sighing she put her phone back into her coat that was hanging on the back of the chair before she stretched her neck and shook her body loose. Opening her bag she pulled a silenced handgun out and put it into a chest-shoulder holster that Red was not aware she was wearing. The man was about to stand when she shook her head and pointed up to the ceiling where there was slow heavy mass moving. From the angle of things it was clear that whomever was up there did not know of the Wolf, or if they had been listening could not see the Wolf. Looking to the open window after pulling a metal syringe and putting it between her teeth the Wolf gave Red a wink and climbed out.

Red being unarmed with nothing but his coat, hat and his travel mug looked around the room before his daughter. What seemed like an hour was ten minutes later and there was a thud in the ceiling followed by near faint fist sound meeting flesh and another thud. Seconds later a ceiling panel opened away from the beds and out came a male body that ungracefully landed in a heap with a broken arm from the angle in which it was bent and a bloodied face. The Wolf slowly lowered herself out of the ceiling while replacing the panel using one hand before landing.

Looking to Red the Wolf cocked her head to the side, "You want him or should I just kill him now and dump the body?" Red stood and walked over as the two stood staring at the man before them.

"I want him to talk, if he won't talk then you can kill him. However I want one of my own to dispose of him. I want no trace back."

"That's fine, never could happily conceal my messes, but then you know that's not what I do. Who do you think he's with or outfitted from?" Red leaned down and rolled the man over onto his back looking him over. There were no tattoos in the usual spots on the neck, the hands and Red was less than caring when he pried the sleeves up on the arms.

He was American from what gathered this was almost a professional hit had it not been for the Wolf. He was armed with a silenced HK45, the ones used by US Special Operations Forces. Taking that and checking him over further there was no wallet, no ID, nothing.

"Heckler and Koch 45, haven't seen this used in the market often. Normally used by American Special Forces. Either a Black Ops Agent gone bad..." The Wolf knelt down and grabbed at the man pulling him to a sitting position before prying his jacket off and opening his shirt and checking him out.

"Or he's another one of us… look at these scars. These are burns, bullet wounds oh and look he was partly skinned. That's new." Moving the shirt more there was a portion of the chest that looked like previously had a tattoo or something that was permanent and was cut away from the body. The Wolf leaned back on her haunches as Red stood up with the gun in hand.

Out of all the operations, dealings and money invested into organizations there was no one out there in the world that Red could think of that could pull off what they did. And if in fact the Wolf, he himself and the man on the floor are connected by circumstance and their lives ruined by this shadow organization, they have now made number one on his Black List and it looked like he would be holding onto the Dire Wolf for quite some time.

"Wolf, if our connection is there as you say. I am looking to bring someone into my organization that I know will do whatever it will take to protect. I know you are not one of those that could ever work for someone such as myself however I am willing to employ you until I find out exactly who we are up against and I will give you whatever you need alongside the information you require."

The Wolf had finished resetting the injured man's arm before standing and gazing at Red. The man could manipulate anything and anyone. So what would he get out of this besides almost near full time protection for himself and his daughter?

"What is your end game, you give me a good answer or I leave this assignment as soon as I deem it done."

Red knew this was a situation where he had to either reveal who he was or tell his end game. Even his own endgame he wasn't entirely set as situations with the FBI constantly changes and evolves. However he started all this to get back at whomever destroyed his life, hide his daughter away, his wife and whatever dregs he had of normalcy. Better to be honest to the Wolf, there was no way of tricking it for it always knew when someone was lying.

"Twenty years ago as you undoubtedly aware, I was to become a Naval Admiral. Someone screwed with me, prevented me from going home and they made a mess of my life. Someone sold me out and I do not know who. I have spent the last twenty years getting my hands dirty compiling a list of people, entities and so on to find the wonderful little unpleasant drags of society that did this. I came back to the US with this list known as the Blacklist, people you wouldn't believe on this list and all for terrorism, extortion and so forth. Most of it was to get to a man named Berlin after he found out about my daughter after I spent years after finding her again, protecting the best I could.

I need someone to stand with me to find these Blacklisters because in the end they will all lead to the one that started this all."

The Wolf nodded and looked to the man on the ground and rose an eyebrow. The man was waking up and he was clearly in pain. Red came back and stood behind the Wolf as she knelt down again using the tip of her own silenced hand gun in which Red noted it was a Sig Sauer 226, to tip the man's chin up to face her.

"We know you are awake there, so open your eyes. You try to make a loud noise, I will crack your throat. You try and do anything stupid I'll put a bullet into your head. You answer our questions including the man's behind me and maybe you won't die a painful death." The man opened his eyes slowly and winced in pain.

He was looking at the half burned face of someone that should have died years ago, but here he was looking into the eyes of Dire Wolf. He had come across the Wolf once before and was smart enough to disengage from the target at the time while the rest of his compatriots we killed. He had hid away and licked his wounded pride.

"You."

"Me what? You've seen me before?" The man nodded, there would be no way he was leaving this room alive as the Wolf was known for not leaving anyone alive. "Reddington, ask your questions…" The wolf stood and took a deep breath.

"You seem to know my friend here, so this is how it's going to work. Tell me what I need to know about the hit on Elizabeth Keen and I'll let you go. You don't, I let my friend here have her way with you." The man nodded at the Wolf gaze moved to the other man in the room. "Who hired you?"

"You'll let me go?"

"I'll let you walk right out of this room, no strings attached. Who hired the hit, was it Berlin?" Red knew that the Wolf was not impressed, but there were better ways of getting a man to talk and if it involved bribing to get the answer then so be it.

"No, it wasn't Berlin and I don't care to give you the answers. I know the Wolf will kill me the first change she gets so I'm ending it here and now." The man slammed his jaw together and swallowed something before his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Well… that was interesting." Red said as he watched the Wolf kneel down and pried the now dead man's mouth open. Sighing she hung her head and stood before turning to look at Red.

"What the hell was that?"

"To get results, sometimes you need to be able to communicate as well be able to bribe someone. In my business if you want people to talk, you offer them something in return. Didn't think the man would have a cyanide pill, those things went out of style years ago." The wolf raised an eyebrow for shaking her head.

"He's dead, get your clean up person here. I'm going to go back and read all while hoping that I don't have to have any more excitement for the night I would like to finish this book." The Wolf went and put her weapon back into her bag including the now used metal syringe before grabbing her book and sitting back down to read.

Red had finished a phone call with someone called Mr. Kaplen and went back to his seat gazing at the gun in his hand before the woman, might as well try to get as much information of the woman as he could.

"So do you have a name other than Dire Wolf or Destler?" The woman unimpressed gazed at the man before going back to reading, she heard the man shift in his seat coming over to see what she was reading or pretending to do so.

"And what are you reading there?"

"The Strain… scientific take on the vampire. Are you always this nosy or is that just you and your personality?" The two stared at each other for a few moments before a groan was heard in the room, Red turned away from the Dire Wolf and went to his daughter's bedside putting the gun on the chair and taking her hand in both of his.

"Lizzie." The Wolf gave a sad smile before quietly murmuring her name so that no one in the room but her heard it.

"_Kamryn, the name's Kamryn."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was bored and pumped this out, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I typically write plot points out and such for my stories, but this just wants to come out... kinda. Anyways read and review yeah? Also I don't own anything from Blacklist except for The Dire Wolf and Debbie and anyone attached to her.**

* * *

The following week the Wolf sat at Lizzie's side, when the injured FBI agent was awake and Red wasn't around the two quietly talked. Red had an appearance to keep up so the Wolf had often left for no more than twenty minutes at the most there was one time where she had come back and was nursing an injured side and Lizzie had seen the wolf with her shirt off and from what she could tell her entire back was just one giant mass of keloid tissue and other markings as she worked to wrap her ribs. Lizzie had sat up using one arm when the wolf turned around she was bra-less but what she didn't expect was the entirely healed burns and other damages and the lack of two particular objects on the Wolf's chest.

"Nice to see you awake Agent Keene…."

"How did...?"

"Years ago, the fire did more than just burn me. When I awoke in the hospital I was told that I was left for dead and the explosion left me cooking on my own front. They were unable to save anything and I was left with a double-mastectomy and some very unpleasant burns. It took months and months to recover, however I knew that I would no longer lead a normal life and I'm honestly not ashamed of my body, the scars remind me why and how I'm here. I was able to get a few muscle grafts and more rehab, the pain is sometimes there but I tend to not think about it. Finishing with the wrapping the Wolf pulled on her button down shirt leaving the top two buttons undone.

"Despite everything, you persevered how do you get over the pain of loss?" Lizzie looked to her hands as the Wolf came over and sat on the edge of her bed placing her hands on lap with a look of concentration on her face.

"Well, depends on the loss and your beliefs." Lizzie looked up and frowned, the question was evident on her face as the Wolf offered her a raised corner of her mouth. "Belief in the afterlife, belief in a god, or gods. What you think you do in life and how it might affect your future, everything you do in life I believe is an echo of your past lives and who we were. The world sees in black and white, why?

The world is a palate of greys, some darker than the others or some lighter than the others. It's never about what is wholly good or bad.

I live by the principal that you cannot live in the light without being in the dark. You have to have one foot planted on both sides, because sometimes in life if you want to do 'good' and you know you can, but you can't do it in the light; do it in the shadows. For all my faults and all of my amassed kill count I protect those that truly deserve it. The light sometimes needs those that are purely light to stand with those in the true shadows." Cocking her head the Wolf knew that there was someone behind her and with Lizzie's attention on the Wolf, she could only hope that Red was listening in just as much as his daughter was.

"You know sometimes it takes a good person to become the darkness to set things right in the world. I am one of those. There are others too, but it takes a strong heart to not fall into that dark destructive pit to be what you are trying to fight against. I could have gotten really dark but I remembered the values in which I was raised. I used to be a protector and guardian in the light, there are ways of doing that but sometimes those that just about 'law', what's 'right', following the 'book'. You can only go so far before you have to court that darkness.

You asked how I dealt with my losses. I haven't, not fully. I am reminded every day I look in the mirror that my life has been forever changed. I am reminded that this body and who resides in it is fractured, broken but is slowly being rebuilt. The person I used to be is safely hidden away in my memory for I cannot let her go, she is a part of me. However I cannot let her out because that is where all the emotional pain is. You try to let go as best as you can, but if you cannot… you hide it away and you protect that part of your soul." The Wolf's eyes softened and Lizzie could see in those depths a fraction of who the Wolf used to be. The Wolf is a caring person, but how much care she shows is entirely under her control because she doesn't want to be attached to anyone else for the fear of losing them.

A throat cleared and the Wolf turned her head to Red who was standing at the door with a single flower, it a simple daisy and it made Lizzie crack a smile. Standing the Wolf moved away giving Red room to come over to the bed. Heading to her bag which had surprisingly not been noticed by hospital staff or the FBI, the Wolf opened the back putting away a couple small items before closing and locking the bag up. Dembe had followed into the room a minute or two after and the Wolf walked up to him and quietly told him that there was a body three floors up that needed to be dealt with and to call Red's cleaner. Looking to Red sit where she sat Wolf nodded to Dembe and walked out of the room seeing an FBI guard with their head turned away. Moving around in the hospital it was intriguing to know that the staff and the FBI hadn't noticed the Wolf's presence in the building, with the second attempt on the FBI agent's life and her subsequent minor stab wound she was nursing.

The Wolf wanted pulled her phone out and sent a text to one of her medical contacts in the building and was met in a private room in the clinic area. Sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall by the Otoscope and the blood pressure cuff she closed her eyes and listened in to everything around her and out the door. When the door opened the woman that walked in holding a blue bundle looked her friend over.

"Jesus Kamryn, I thought you would have left already. Your assignment was done."

"New job Debbie. How's Brian?" The woman shut the door and locked it before coming over to motioning the woman to open her shirt and take it off. Laying down the Wolf looked on as Debbie in surgeon scrubs and coat sat on a chair and rolled over. The woman snorted before giving a wry smile, Kamryn chuckled before grunting in pain as the doctor cut the bandage that Kamryn had set up around her middle.

"He's okay, building us a crib for the baby." Kamryn smiled and nodded, there were very few people in her life now these days that she was in contact with. Debbie was a former US Navy sailor that Kamryn had rescued during a fire and over boarding RIMPAC exercise. The US Sailors had no idea that one of theirs had been knocked over the side while Kamryn had been on watch had seen the entire thing. Typically you aren't supposed to jump off the side of a warship but Kamryn had done so after throwing a floating device out. There was no time for an alarm as Debbie couldn't tread water with the equipment she had on, pulling her up to the surface and pulling the ring over an arm Kamryn yelled out the man overboard. Kamryn had promptly moved to float on her back and kept an eye on Debbie and after they were rescued the US Sailor said she was indebted despite Kamryn having said no.

After Kamryn was injured after her first major assignment she had gone to a US hospital and found that Debbie had left and become a doctor and surgeon. Debbie quietly patched her friend up despite what she had heard about the Dire Wolf, there was a heart of gold in Kamryn even if her life had been turned upside down. No records were ever kept of Kamryn and Debbie was her personal physician if she was ever in town.

"Baby huh, how far along?"

"About thirteen weeks, going to keep it a surprise, the gender I mean." Debbie looked at the stab wound and saw that it wasn't as bad as it looked after she all but stabbed her friend in the leg with some painkillers so she could work. Seeing the patchwork scaring and burns made Debbie upset that the people that had done this were still out there and the police hadn't been able to find anything. Seeing that Kamryn was almost asleep Debbie turned a light on and shone it on the wound, being a medic on a military cruiser gave Debbie skills that many would need another set of hands.

Peering in the wound and dabbing up blood she saw that it mostly muscle damage and just short of breaching the stomach cavity. Kamryn must have stopped the blade from going and further but it would still need stitches and as she closed up her friend she saw her friend's face relax. She was younger looking when relaxed and not as serious, even the burns and the knife scar on the right side of her face didn't look as harsh. Once the stitching was done Debbie bandaged her friend and set about cleaning up her mess before she placed a hand on Kamryn's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Kam, Kam, time for you to get up. I left you some meds in a baggy along with some gauze and another wrap. If you have work to do, you should go and do it." Kamryn's eyes opened from the drug induced snooze she had just had.

"Thanks…" Pushing herself to a sitting position Debbie helped Kamryn dress and button back up before helping her friend to a stand and making sure she could.

"You know the drill, right now you need some caffeine to get your eyes to open more than a Chinese person. The painkillers should be wearing off in about thirty minutes that should give you time to do what you need before you crash out hard."

"Thanks… I need one more favor. I need discharge papers for the FBI Agent here in the hospital. I need her released in the next hour to so. There have been two more attempts on her life in this building, I don't want anyone else here getting hurt because of me and my job." Debbie nodded holding the bag out Kamryn who took it.

"I'll have the paperwork drawn up for her and make a false file for the Agent to last a few more days to buy you and them time to get to a safe house. As one of the main surgeons on that operation, she needs bed rest. Lots of it, she'll also need physio in about two months once the shoulder blade is fully healed. I'll contact you through the usual channels when we need her to come in for a checkup. Other than that, she's yours Wolf." Nodding tiredly Kamryn shook her head and took a deep breath before leaving with Debbie. They parted ways and the Wolf had walked back into the room with Red, Lizzie and Dembe, seeing the drugged look of the Wolf and the bag in hand Dembe came over but was waved off.

"Get her things, we're leaving within the hour. If you have a safe house that she can stay at for an extended period of time I suggest you get ready to stay there. She's had two attempts with the second being about three hours ago, I need her somewhere else where there would be almost next to no people.

"Wolf, are you high?" Red was blunt as always as Kamryn went to her bag and shoved the baggy she had into a pocket before standing to lean against a wall with her hand on her side.

"High is relative, pain free at the moment is the word I would use. You have about thirty minutes forty-five at the most before I crash hard and I will not be waking up until the next day. So as I said if you want me to maintain guarding her, get her things and be prepared to leave…"

"You can leave now, I bought you a window of fifteen minutes. Make sure you all clear out of this building by then or people will be coming after you. I don't have to remind you do I Wolf?" Debbie had walked into the room and nearly scared the daylights out of the occupants of the room. Red however was playing it off that he knew she was there, Dembe was glowering, Lizzie had paled and her heart racing and the Wolf leaned her head against the wall.

"No ma'am. Well you heard the doctor, let's vamoose." Taking the bag and slinging it, Lizzie was helped out of bed by the doctor and Red while Dembe had grabbed all of Lizzie's things. Within fifteen minutes they were in Red's car. Red was sitting beside Lizzie looking at the Wolf who was reclined in the front passenger seat drifting in and out. By the thirty minute mark the Wolf as she said had passed out and was sleeping fitfully. Going out of state, Dembe drove for hours as Lizzie while in minor discomfort was sleeping beside Red who looked out the window. One of the pit stops to stretch legs and get some food, Red with all his curiosity went to the passenger side door and opened it looking at Wolf and the fact that her arm was wrapped protectively around her middle. Gently moving the arm and seeing the woman wasn't going to wake up he lifted the jacket and shirt to see a slightly stained bandage. The Wolf had been injured, no wonder she was drugged up. Pulling the shirt down and the jacket Red shut the door and looked around in the small town they had pulled into. It was old and rustic so for the most part it was safe, but he wouldn't feel safe until he had Lizzie at the safe house. Dembe had come back out with bags of groceries and all of it was quickly stowed away and they were off again. It was late night before they came to the safe house and they pulled up to it. Dembe had gotten out and did a quick search before Red woke Lizzie up and he got her into the house. With enough prodding the Wolf woke up long enough to be helped into the house and into one of the other guest rooms before she passed out again with a massive duffle bag that had come from the car she had driven to meet Red.

* * *

When Kamryn woke up next she felt someone pulling at her bandages and warm hands and a cloth cleaning her side. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw Red looking up from his work. Shaking her head to clear the fuzziness from her brain, the Wolf looked at the man as he placed clean gauze over her stitches and taped it down.

"There was another attempt wasn't there?"

"Yes, two hours after you left the hospital. I managed to get the man into a stairway and he almost stuck me like a pig. He didn't get far though after I shattered his knee then this throat, these are experienced people. I'm pretty sure I know who it was that shot your daughter… don't have a name but he is that US Marine sharpshooter I was talking about. If I had to guess we didn't go dark enough and you somehow lucked out in being able to protect your daughter and hide her. They want us dead for the sake that we didn't convert over to the 'dark side'. God that sounds like a convoluted Starwars plot." Grunting the Wolf pushed herself to a seated position as Red sat back looking to the used medical items on the bed. Looking down she pulled the open lower shirt section closed and put a hand on her side looking at the man.

"I never thought that my life was played out such as it has. Of everything that I have done to date, they just used what skills I had, but the question is why?" Red said, more for his own loud loud personal thoughts than anything else.

"Couldn't tell you, you've been in this game longer than I have. Investment in the years of service into the system? Your quick learning ability? We all have skills that are unique. Information acquisition, acquisitions in general, being able to broker deals; those are your skills. You could turn the world on its head with your personality, you could destroy it and rebuild it.

Sniper has many uses but there would have to been something else that they would have needed or used. The guy that took the Cyanide for such a big man he was able to stealth his way into the hospital as well as move around in the ceiling. There must be a criteria they are trying to fill out, all soldiers, sailors, Special Forces, intelligence." Red looked at Wolf and cocked his head to the side, thoughts were running through his eyes as it looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Something you would like to share?"

"Not particularly at the moment. I have to make a few phone calls, Lizzie is in the room across from you, and the bathroom is down the hall and to the right. My room is the master down the hall, the rest of the information you need about this place is in a package the Dembe has created for you in the living room downstairs. Kitchen is stocked and there should be everything you need here, when we leave there is no other vehicle so you will be here until I return." The Wolf turned and got off the bed as Red held the towel with the used medical items as he stood and the two eyed each other before they left the room to go about their duties. The weapons case that the Wolf had was downstairs laying on a dining table with large envelope that she took and opened. Looking over the information she heard Red and his bodyguard come downstairs getting ready to leave.

"We'll be back in a few hours, latest will be tomorrow." Nodding the two men left while the Wolf pressed a hand to her side making a face and going into the kitchen. Checking the home over the Wolf went up to her room and hoisted her massive duffle onto the bed and pulled out a set of keys form her pocket and proceeded to open the locks then the bag itself. Having purchased the bag a couple years back the CAMS 2.0 5.11 bag was built to take a beating as well as haul everything. It was her work bag, her life and her kit. Opening the top panel to the main compartment, there were three separate sections one with a computer bag, the other compartment held a weapons cleaning kit hygiene items and the last one held her clothes.

Taking the computer case, weapons kit, and another kit box down to the dining table and where her other things where, she sat for about an hour with the open kit that held electronic sensors, lasers and security camera points that routed back to her computer and her phone. As she sat there fiddling with her gear the Wolf did not hear the soft padding of footsteps until she heard a soft groan. Lifting her head up the Wolf offered a smile seeing Lizzie up with her arm in a sling and wrapped close to her body to help with the healing.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over a few times, where's Red?"

"He's not here, might have a lead but we'll see how that pans out. Glad to see you up, must have slept better than I did."

The Wolf chuckled and stood going to the kitchen getting the medication laid out her client. Taking the meds in hand and the glass of water laid out she went to the dining room and put them down on the dining table after pulling a chair out so Liz could see what the Wolf was doing. Watching the injured woman take her meds she went back to setting up her items as the two sat in companionable silence one watching the other working.

It was when the Wolf stood up that Liz watched her put little metal items around the windows, the doors. They were tiny looking with micro-holes in them, once the Wolf was back with the unused and yet numerous metal looking pills she kept her eye on the door and hit a button on the computer. A red grid spread in the frames where the Wolf set up the things before they disappeared from sight. The Wolf grabbed a nondescript ring and used a tiny pin on it and it flashed blue once before she held it out to Liz.

"Here put it on and don't take it off unless I say you can, this will help me keep an eye on whomever is in this house and the property. It a tracking tag of sorts that I had an old friend of mine create for me, these little pills basically tell me at any given location and point where you are. Anyone not wearing a marker shows up on the computer as well as my phone.

It is not GPS tracking so the Feds, government, unsavory people cannot just jump onto it. I wrote the program itself so I know its sound, I'm going to take a stroll outside and set up a few more of the larger sensors. When the others get back, they will be getting markers as well, mainly so I don't accidently shoot them when they come onto the property."

Liz nodded putting the ring on her right hand as her protector turned the laptop to face her, the Wolf picked up her gear and stepped into a pair of shoes before going outside and shutting the door behind her. It was chilly but it wasn't cold enough that it bothered her. After an hours of setting up the sensors, cameras around the property she returned to the house and saw Liz attentively watching the screen while rubbing her shoulder lightly. It was clear the FBI agent was in pain but there was the look of intrigue as was surprised when the Wolf shut the door to the house.

"Jumpy eh?" kicking off her shoes and setting them on a shoe rack the two sat watching the screen while just to keep her hands busy the Wolf was cleaning one of the three weapons she had stashed in the gun case. It would be a long afternoon when they had not heard from Red with what the Wolf remembered it might be the next day or two before he showed back up.

"What's for dinner?"

"What do you want for dinner?" the two women said at the same time before looking at each other and chuckling, the Wolf set her cleaned handgun down before standing. "Let's see exactly what Red left us hmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is my next chapter. This might be the last chapter for a few months. I am taking off to the military to redo my basic training because I've been out for so long. If I'm lucky I will have a new chapter up in a month once I have access to a computer and internet, but only if my platoon doesn't screw around hazzuh for being Canadian Mililtary in this case? Dunno, but I do promise as soon as I can I will update this story. I will be spending any free time that isn't devoted to homework or prepping kit for the days working on at least two of my stories. They will be feeding me a lot of paper and even if I run out of it I have uh... journals to write in.**

**I will try, and I mean try to get a fourth chapter before I fly out. But if I do that it will be just as long as this one if not longer to help tide people over if I can. Thanks to the guest reviewer and for those that do read and follow and favorite this story. Before I get any weird questions, I have no pairings for any characters... at the moment. But that might change we'll see. I have to see how I develop this plot and get into Red's mannerisms a bit more, I feel I haven't done him justice yet... or at all. Maybe he's come through in this one a bit.**

**Anyways I thank you all for your patience and your time and I look forwards to seeing you all again on the flip-side in uniform.**

**EDIT: I Just realized how bad some of this was and I did a quick typo edit.**

* * *

It had been a quiet evening after the Wolf had dug through the cabinets to see what was there. As the Wolf pulled a few items out she looked over her shoulder and saw Liz settling herself in a chair to watch her protector. Rice, eggs, chicken, ginger and soy sauce would have to be simple and easy for Liz to eat with one arm.

"What are you making?"

"Something easy and as healthy as possible given what we have. This was something my grandmother used to make when I was younger, I make this as comfort food when I'm able to do so or when I'm home whenever that happens to be." Liz just watched as the Wolf rooted around for some small bowls, a pan, two pots and utensils. As the Wolf set about cutting up the chicken and putting the bones from the chicken into one of the pots along with cuts of ginger and water, Liz studied the burns on the right side of the Wolf's face and noted there was a different scar.

The scar was jagged and it ran from the top of the Wolf's hairline over through her eyebrow, over her eye, down her cheek coming to spread its way down the side of her jaw and down her neck under her shirt ending somewhere. Frowning the FBI agent continued to study to the woman and saw the forearms where there patches of burned skin and other litters of scars. When she met the Wolf's eyes the woman offered a crack of a smile putting the cut pieces of chicken into another bowl with soy sauce.

Turning her attention to the Wolf's chicken stained hands, there were smaller scars either from cuts or burns, the muscles under the skin rippled with strength, the movements were precise and controlled and Liz couldn't help but think how much the Wolf had been through. Once the Wolf was done with the chicken she washed her hands and set about putting a pot of rice to cook and the other pot to slow boil while letting the cut chicken sit and marinate in the fridge.

Liz had no idea what to make of the Wolf, she wasn't exactly a hard person however she was extremely dangerous and hardened if her appearance was anything to go by. Liz didn't even know the Wolf had wandered over until a mug of tea was held out to her.

"Here…" Liz took the mug in her one hand by the handle and set it before her on the kitchen table. The Wolf sat down too, but it was with a grimace as she put a hand to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine just a little sore."

"So tell me about yourself." The Wolf chuckled and leaned back in her seat before cocking her head to the side a bit.

"You are a profiler, an FBI one. You tell me what you see and I'll tell you more about me." The two women just eyeballed each other. The Profiler and the Guardian each had their own traits, but to see what the Profiler saw would be interesting to see as the Wolf had never been properly profiled before. Liz shifted in her seat and watched the Wolf, but this time she was taking in everything from twitches or there lack of and the steady gaze she was receiving.

"You are a hurting soul, you have regrets that are covered by what you do. You have long since given up on having a relationship because of the fear of your scars, you hide the vulnerable and caring side under a wall. You want attachment but won't seek it out because everyone close to you in some way has been hurt. You choose jobs that make you feel good about the fact that you have crossed over and are now considered a criminal. You are dangerous, but that is to be expected much like the lone wolf that lives to find a new pack or to survive. You have anger, it's there but it's tempered by the compassion you have. Compassion that you are extending to me, you are treating me as if I was part of your family even if you have no idea who I am on the behest of a man that is one of the most sought after men in the world."

The Wolf smiled softly and leaned forwards resting her elbows on her knees, Liz's mind was taking in everything she had said when the woman across from her spoke up.

"Very good, it's interesting a Fed's take on someone that had lost everything. You are right of course on some respects, some I will not deny because I have no answer to it. And seeing as you have kept your side of the bargain as it were, you can call me Kamryn." Liz looked at the woman as she held out a hand and leaned forwards in her seat. Reaching out with her left Liz shook Kamryn's hand and noted the grip she had; firm and strong yet soft and caring. "You might be aware of my history or you may not, I don't know how much you Americans know of Canadians and their news, but like Red, I lost everything and now I'm looking for a little payback… with a great deal of interest."

Liz's eyebrows rose as Kamryn stood going to check on the pot with the chicken bones and ginger. After lowering the temperature Kamryn looked to her side seeing the look of confusion on Liz's face. "I need you to think about something for a second. Me, Red and the two guys that tried to kill you are very similar, we've had almost similar events happen to us. The most common of us is that we were military, and we lost everything to fire. I want to know who is doing this and why." Kamryn leaned back in her seat before her head snapped to the side and her phone which was on the kitchen counter buzzed. Pushing herself to a stand and going to the phone she looked at it before putting the phone down and staring out the windows of the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about Agent Keene, so how would you like some home style Chinese?" Kamryn set about pulling clean bowls form the cabinets and went to the fridge taking the chicken out and setting it on the counter by the pan she put on the stove. Fifteen minutes later and Kamryn put a bowl of steamed egg, pan fried chicken over a bed of rice in front of Liz with a fork and spoon set beside the bowl.

"What is this?"

"Chicken, Steamed egg and rice. I Normally would add vegetables but what he has here aren't the type you would want to have with this. Hope you like it, it's not much but it's comfort food I find." Kamryn sat in her seat and ate away at her food in the bowl. As they ate in companionable silence an alarm went off and Kamryn stood heading to the pot that was gently boiling on the stove. Turning the heat and the alarm off on the phone sitting by the stove she searched around for a strainer but found that the strainer she did have wasn't good enough. Digging around for a cloth Liz stood up from her half eaten bowl and walked over and watched Kamryn move around putting something like a cheese cloth in the strainer and putting it over top another pot.

"Chicken broth?"

"Yes, but with a Chinese twist hence the ginger." Pouring the contents into the strainer and letting it drip into the second pot Kamryn offered Liz a smile before going about her duties after gently nudging Liz to go back and eat. With the broth done and the food eaten with lefts overs for the two that were out Kamryn cleaned up and the two went to the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fire place that had a low fire going form earlier.

Kamryn had brought a book with her as she sat with her legs crossed, Liz just stared into the fire letting her mind wander. The Dire Wolf, she couldn't believe that she was being protected by one of the most dangerous bodyguards in the world. And what did Kamryn say? She was similar to Red, fire being used to take away everything. Could it be that this was a government cover up, or a plan to use people like this to disrupt it?

Liz's head began to hurt just thinking about how her world was now no longer the same. Her ex-husband turned out to be an assassin. The man she was working with basically handed himself over to the FBI to protect her as well as take out the people on his Blacklist. Oh then there was a CIA mole who almost got her killed, only to be killed in return by Red and now there was Berlin and the fact that her Father is somewhere alive. Red denied being her father, but there is a connection there that she could not explain and the things that he knew…

A ringtone sounded and it scared Liz out of her musings as Kamryn pulled her phone out from her pocket and without looking at it hit the on screen button 'answer'.

"Den's Dry Cleaning, what can I do for you?"

_"Has anyone ever fallen for that pitiful cover?"_

"I am not even going to ask how you got this number because I certainly don't remember giving it to you. However seeing as you have it and me on the line, what can I do for you?"

_"I have an associate of mine coming to the house to drop off some things for you and Lizzie. If there is any blood around, make sure he does not see it. He's quite particular about that, and please do treat Mr. Vargas well, he's loyal to me and only me."_ Kamryn put her book down on the couch and stood up going to the computer and the kit she had left open.

"When can I expect you back here?"

_"Hard to say. My contact is being difficult. Nathanial say hi to the lovely woman on the other end._

_FUCK YOU RED!_

_Oh well that wasn't very nice was it?"_

Kamryn sighed and pulled a face, she cringed when he heard the man on the other end of the line screaming in pain. Looking at the laptop Kamryn saw a vehicle pull up into the grid and came closer before parking. Out came three men, one was holding a leash and a dog was carried out and let down. The bowl haired cut was interesting to say the least but Kamryn wasn't one to judge.

"Your man is here with two others, let me know how your night goes and if you are coming back. Wouldn't want to shoot you by accident."

_"So nice to know you care about my well-being."_

"Have fun Red." Kamryn hung up and put the phone down just as there was a knock on the door. Moving away from the computer and Liz who looked up at Kamryn in fear she was reassured by a smile as the door opened and in bounded Liz's dog with his leash followed by a man with a turtleneck and the bowl haircut.

"I'm assuming you are Mr. Vargas?"

"I am, this one here looked like he hadn't eaten in a while and as such I took it upon myself to feed him and walk him. I understand that Ms. Keene hasn't been back to her home because she had been shot. I took care of him, Hudson is very well behaved dog Agent Keene." Liz was sitting on the floor with Hudson happily wagging his tail and licking Liz's face.

"Thank you so much."

"It was no problem." For a bunch of criminal's Red certainly knew how to pick those that work for him, looking at Mr. Vargas, Kamryn chuckled and nodded greetings to the man's two body guards who put duffel bags down by the stairs.

"What is this?"

"This is Ms. Keene's belongings and gift for you Wolf." Kamryn's eyebrow raised seeing on duffel marked with the tag Dire Wolf. Nodding she turned and motioned for tall skinny man to follow, once in the living and hovering over the dining table she pulled small decorative flag pin and with a needle she pressed a button and the black flag glowed orange with a wolf's head before disappearing.

"Here put this on, this way I know when you come to visit. Don't worry it only tracks here and around the property, just make sure you don't lose that. It's a pain in the ass to get my guy to make these things and the money involved is earth shattering." Mr. Vargas took the pin and attached it to his lapel and looked back at the Wolf with a lopsided smile. "And seeing I'm sure you'll see your boss before I do. Give him this, and tell him to wear it. If it's not expensive enough tell him he can bite me. Also make sure his bodyguard gets this as well, I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing you around more."

Kamryn handed off a small watch box and a padded linen bag to Mr. Vargas and walked the man over to his two guards before holding out two round pins. The two men took the pins and attached it their lapels and they flashed orange for a moment.

"Those pins are attached to the same signal as your boss here. Don't lose them and you won't have to worry about my tracking you down and killing you for losing them hmm?" The two men looked at each other before the Wolf and nodded. Once the trio was out Kamryn shut the door and locked it behind them heading back to the living room to see Liz curled up with her dog. Sitting back down and kicking her legs up Kamryn picked her book back up and went back to reading.

The following days after moving into the safe house, Red and Dembe were in and out of the house with Kamryn taking Liz outside for walks in the cool air every now and then. It seemed that three the duffel bags were Liz's cloths, work wear and so on. The one duffel for Kamryn held money, ammunition for her three weapons, a computer that wasn't hardwired for surveillance and stacks of DVD's and a couple more books. Seems like they would be in for the long haul at the safe house and with that in mind Kamryn set about making life as domestic and easy as possible for Liz and her arm in the sling.

It was on the twelfth day at the house that there was cause for concern, Kamryn had taken Hudson out for his walk when her computer and phone vibrated. It was multiple contacts coming in by foot entering her grid. Looking to Liz who had walked downstairs Kamryn made a motion for her to go back upstairs and stay there. Kamryn had disappeared and a very unhappy Dire Wolf made itself known, going to the weapons kit that was sitting on the dining table she closed the laptop and grabbed her long rifle slinging it over her shoulder and pocketing three magazines. Picking up one more item she went to the front door and attached a small charge to the door and pulled a cable and hooking it a hinge before heading upstairs to the master bedroom that Liz was hiding in.

"Here take the laptop and you can watch. That is all I'm allowing you to do, there is also a chat window that goes directly to my phone. If I miss someone or if someone is coming up on me, message me. Now stay here." Kamryn shut the door and went to her room and glancing at her phone, they were coming to the front door and they were armed. Climbing out of the window that was at the back of the house Kamryn unslung her rifle and took the scope cover off and shoving it into her pocket before she pulled the current mag out to check before she slammed it home and bolted a round into the chamber.

Backing up and circling to her left the Wolf used the trees for cover, it was eight heavily armed men with one carrying a battering ram. Sniffing the air Kamryn moved behind a wide Fir Tree and went prone crawling to maintain cover. Setting up her bi-pod and sighting in on the eight men, the matte black ASW338 with a silencer was impressive enough, what was more impressive was that most of the recorded kills of the Dire Wolf where long distance shots, at this distance it would be more for fear to see their buddies explode.

Slowing her breathing and doing a quick scope adjustment the Wolf squeezed the trigger once with the sound of a branch breaking the round ripped through the face of the man that was holding the battering ram. His head exploded as a .338 Lapua Magnum went on through going so far as to impact a tree behind him splintering the wood.

Without looking the Wolf chambered another round moving the target sight onto the next guy who was looking around trying to figure out where the shot had come from. Squeezing the trigger again the Wolf took the recoil and darkly smiled as the man's chest exploded into a shower of gore and blood. It followed the same process with each of the men looking around in fear and back tracking. With only two remaining the Wolf shot one of the men's legs clear off and watched as he crashed to the ground. The last man standing sprayed his gun in all directions, thankfully none hit the house and he ran for the vehicle that was on the outside of the Wolf's protection grid. Crawling out from under the tree the Wolf walked over into a clearing as the last man got into the truck his brain splattered the inside interior leaving the one man on the ground screaming in pain. The man wasn't dead yet but he soon would be but not before the Wolf got some answers.

Standing over him while brushing dirt and fir needles off her front, the Wolf knelt down on the balls of her feet and set the rifle across on her thighs.

"Do you know who I am?" The shake of man's head was telling enough as he tried to grip at leg, he was missing everything below the knee and if the Wolf didn't stop the bleeding now he would die before she got information. Setting the rifle down off to the side the Wolf pulled the man closer and used the cording from his jacket making a tourniquet. It wasn't pretty but it would have to do for the moment as Kamryn tightened it and the man let out a silent scream of pain.

"Well seeing as you do not who I am, I'm assuming you know who is in the house behind me?"

The fast nodding confirmed, but she wanted more information out of him. "Who is your target?"

"It… it was an FBI Agent… and daughter…"

"Okay that's enough out of you…" Kamryn picked up the rifle and bolted another into the chamber as the man scream out for her to stop.

"Everyone is after her, Fed's included, and you can't protect her not when the government is out for her and her father. I don't know you, but you can't protect her!" Kamryn set her jaw and let out a deep breath pointing the rifle at the man before pulling the trigger before he could say anything more. Her thoughts were getting Liz out of the house and out of the country along with her father who was doing whatever it was to keep her safe.

"Damn it…" Turning and jogging back to the house Kamryn went to the front door pulling her phone out and doing something. The charge on the door deactivated and the cable separated from the charge before she busted the door opened with Liz looking at her with concern.

"Pack your things, we're leaving." Kamryn shut the door taking the charge off the door and cable too, tossing it onto the table Kamryn dialed Red's bodyguard. A few rings later and the phone was passed off to Red, Kamryn's only words to him before she hung up were. "We have been compromised." Hanging up Kamryn went around collecting all of the grid markers from the windows and doors, she did a fast pass outside grabbing all of her things before coming back in to house and putting it quickly and effectively in its case.

It took less than twenty minutes to pack everything up and have it by the door. Kamryn had since changed and was tactical gear. With night starting to break the black clothing she was wearing and the gear she was wearing blended in allowing for a more militaristic look. The vest had no pouches on the front and it was Liz's guess that she was wearing plates. Her left arm was encased in custom armor plates, her right arm had forearm armour but nothing for her shoulder or upper arm. The tactical belt held four pistol mag pouches and a knife holder along that back of her waist sideways. Her right leg held a thigh rig which had her hand gun in it with silencer attached and a set of throwing knives. The left leg had no rig but there seemed to be molded armour on the thigh, a knee brace or guard and shin armor. The right leg just had a brace/guard and shin armor, she was very well protected from the looks of it but it wasn't exactly a fully loaded soldier.

Keeping an eye on the windows and the surrounding areas, Kamryn sat waiting for an attack when her phone vibrated and she looked at it and saw her proximity markers go off. It was Red, Dembe and Vargas and his two guards as they pulled right up to the house. Kamryn opened the door seeing Red come out with a look of concern on his face.

"I saw the truck up the road."

"They have all been dispatched, but we need to leave this state and this country in the next two to three hours. FBI has put a bulletin on Keene and you. You are now pasted all over the news. Whomever you and I are looking for, they know we are onto them and they want us gone." The two guys with Mr. Vargas grabbed the bags and shuttled them to the vehicles with Hudson as Red took the satellite phone from Dembe putting in a call to his private jet to meet them on a private airstrip two states overs.

"Time to go."

As they moved to the vehicles a red dot was marking Liz's back and it a split second decision to jump in front of the beam as a crack sounded and Kamryn did the only thing she could and brace for the hit. The hit was staggering and it was her luck that is wasn't anything higher than a 5.56 round from the impact. However the crack she felt in her chest would be exceptionally painful given she had just nearly stabbed a week or two previous.

They had to move fast and as they got Liz into the car, Kamryn was all but dragged into the suv thrown into the back seats and they sped out of there. Trying to get her breathing back she looked to up see an older woman pulled at Kamryn's vest straps.

"Oi, I don't know you…"

"No you don't, but if I don't this off and you looked at Red will be very unhappy with me. Now hush dear, from the way you are grimacing you may have a broken rib or two." A yelp and groan from Kamryn confirmed it for the woman, Mr. Vargas was holding up a light and holding a phone out.

"The woman in the car with you, is Mr. Kaplan. She's typically my cleaner but in instances like this she's also a trauma medic. You said we had to leave the country do you have a place in mind or do I get to choose?" Kamryn's breathing was harsh but she managed to spit out a location.

"You don't get to choose when the Dire Wolf is protecting your… Assets. Japan, Yakuza territory for landing after that, we'll be picked up by the Andeddo no kage, otherwise known as the 'Undead Shadows'. They will know I'm coming and you better be on your best behavior. You may have contacts with the Yakuza, but the Andeddo no kage I doubt you know unless they deal with you through their outside clan corporations."

"Wait, you are talking about a ninja clan that disappeared off the face of the earth centuries ago. Though they are ninjas…"

"Yes… just get us to Japan, I'll explain the… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mr. Kaplan had gripped at Kamryn's side as they took a hard corner and the pain on her ribs was almost blackout painful for her. The phone was quickly hung up after a few hazy words that she couldn't make out before she did black out from another jolt to her side and a hand on the side of her face telling her to stay awake.

When Kamryn woke up next it was to the licking of her face by Hudson, with a grunt she turned her face away as she heard someone call away the dog. The older woman that had patched her up had come over and knelt down alongside the couch and held out a cup with a straw.

"Two broken ribs and a cracked third one, you are lucky that it didn't puncture your lung." Leaning her head up Kamryn took a slow sip from the straw before she was helped to a sitting position and the woman walked off. Liz was sitting with Red whom was half asleep with his arm around his daughter. The other four where sitting around a table playing cards and drinking from bottles or in Mr. Vargas' case a can of Dr. Pepper.

Liz looked from the window she was staring out of towards Kamryn and nearly shot out of her seat to go to her protector who held out a hand to have her slow down.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot, I am glad I wore steel plates instead of ceramic. I have two busted ribs, but nothing rest with the clan won't fix. How is he doing?" Liz and Kamryn gazed at the man in question as he slowly woke himself up from Liz's jostle.

"He's been doing nothing but watching me, it's unnerving and I don't know why he's doing this." Red blinked a couple times seeing his daughter sitting next to the Dire Wolf who literally took a bullet meant for Liz. He didn't know what to think when he heard the crack and saw the Dire Wolf jump in front of Liz's back before going down hard. It was a mad scramble after that and time to seemed to slow down, with the two vehicles leaving the house and getting on the phone with Mr. Kaplan and hearing that the Dire Wolf was still alive let him relax a fraction, but what he didn't expect was the yell of pain and Mr. Kaplan telling him to hang up so she could do her work.

Seeing the two sitting next to each other, Red knew then that the Dire Wolf was right he would have to tell Liz about their connection. He came too close to losing her and he didn't know if there would another chance, sighing Red looked out the window to the Pacific Ocean pondering on how he would go about telling her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh you guys are so lucky, sooooo lucky. I may have one more chapter in me before I fly out on the 18th, we'll see what I'm like when I get to the hotel tomorrow. If not and this is my last posted chapter for the time I'm away from technology then I really do apologize. And I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is a raw posted story so you will have to forgive me and my typos and errors, I may crank the rating up I don't know, so far anything in this chapter mentioned is really... really tame. If the story in this chapter isn't as fun as Red's then I apologize, it's late, I'm tired and it was the most fun I've actually written for the situation at hand.**

**The story will start getting darker as things start to get really interesting. Berlin will have a part to play in all this, but what part it will be? You sadly will have to wait. I again thank those that had favorited and added this story to the watch list. It really does warm my heart to see those messages.**

**I look forward to writing and posting more in the future and I really do hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you like my writing as raw as it is, you all should have a look at my other works. I think you'll all enjoy them if not that's okay, I get how it is lol.  
**

**See you all later and I give you the next chapter.**

**Guardian**

* * *

It was early morning when they arrived in Japan; the Yakuza were standing on the airstrip waiting for the plane to touch down. When the plane stopped Red climbed out of the plane and met with his contact and exchanged pleasantries. When Kamryn climbed out of the plane, the Japanese looked between the Dire Wolf and the Concierge of Crime; the contact excused himself from Red and slowly walked over to Kamryn before bowing his head and whispering a few words and looking over his shoulder to Red.

Kamryn chucked and gripped her side and leaned in saying something to the man before he stood to attention and nodded his head. He yelled out in Japanese and the Yakuza that were there quickly got into the SUV's they arrived in and left. Red raised his arms out in a 'what the hell was that?' stance when three armoured SUV's whipped around a corner and pulled up around them. Kamryn stood up straight and despite her pain in her chest she it was apparent to the onlookers that the injured Dire Wolf was putting up a well placed front and stood in the centre of the men that had come out of the SUV's and surrounded her.

"No!" Liz screamed out but she was grabbed by Red and held in his arms when he ran to her to stop her from getting herself hurt again or worse killed. The Japanese where not people you screw around with and with what dealings he had with them he was very careful to conclude and make sure there was no loose ties to him or his organizations that could lead the Yakuza to come and kill him. Mostly dealing in documents and occasional drug importing he was lucky to last as long as he had.

One of the men had stepped up to Kamryn and stared her down or tried to; when the two spoke it wasn't in English, but Japanese and it interesting to watch the interaction.

**"Dire Wolf, it has been a long time. What brings you back here after no contact for five years?"**

**"Injuries, need of a safe house, and that I have found out more about the organization that did this to me. I am not the only one. The first one to fall off the grid and turn against them is the man behind me, have you dealt with him before?"**

**"Reddington? A few of our shell clients and companies have. Very good a procuring items that we need in bulk supply. Usually raw materials for us, are you saying he's the one that they have been after to cross off?"**

**"Man disappears after the fire and in a fit of rage turns against the government and everyone, spends twenty some odd years looking into why his life was destroyed. I would be hunting him down if I spent years and millions of resources to turn him into a pawn.**

**No he's too smart for that, and not when he has so much to lose right now. That is why he is so dangerous right now." ** The man frowned and looked over the Wolf's shoulders seeing the woman in Reddington's arms, the man's gaze snapped back to the Wolf.

**"The daughter, but how?"**

**"He rescued her; left with someone I'm guessing is an American associate and changed history and everything. I don't know; I didn't look too deep into his past. Just know that Sam is dead." **The man hung his head a fraction in honor and respect before he nodded and waved a hand. The circle dispersed and the man stepped closer to the Wolf and leaned in.

**"She's been watching for you Dire Wolf, she's also been wondering why you haven't gotten in touch with her."**

**"Didn't think Saya would still keep tabs on me."**

**"When you save the daughter of the Clan Master, the Clan is forever in your debt." **Offering a smile a fourth armoured SUV pulled around the corner and the group was swiftly and carefully shuttled into vehicles and they left the airstrip. The private jet was taken by the Yakuza to a holding facility where it would remain hidden and off the radar until things could be sorted out.

Red, Liz and Kamryn where sitting in the lead vehicle as the Dire Wolf started to show weakness in her facade, sweat was making itself present along the hairline and running down the back of her neck. The pain was making her hands tremble slightly as she leaned her head back against the headrest. The now hunted FBI Agent and the master manipulator were somewhat out of their depth but they knew that Kamryn couldn't last much longer. Red figured it would be better to speak up now cause he really wasn't going to have the of the few people that could help him die in a car seat across from him.

"Out of beneficial interest, how long would you say it would take to get to wherever it is we are going to?"

"Red..."

"No, I just ask because I don't want to see you dying in your seat... with three broken ribs and a stab wound." Grunting Kamryn if she could have would have hit Red to shut him up, but the Japanese voice from the front passenger seat cut Red off.

**"Why didn't you say anything Wolf?"**

**"Because it wasn't needed, and I mention injuries."**

**"You just didn't want to mention your injuries because you don't want Saya to worry and take care of you like last time."**

**"No disrespect Iwao, but have you had someone fawn over you for three weeks taking care of your EVERY need?" ** There was a mighty roar of laughter and Iwao turned in his seat to grin at Kamryn who groaned but not in pain.

"Don't do this man, don't tell her. Come on, it was bad enough after I had my guts spilled by that European asshole and she looked after me. I'm not Japanese; I follow the customs but that level of attention to my care. I'm not used to that." Red and Liz were lost, so beyond lost that Red actually let his jaw drop a fraction. This reminded him of when Tom Keene's 'Brother' jumped out the window to avoid answering questions.

"You can't get away from the Traditional Japanese care Kamryn-Chan, but it does make us laugh and makes us smile when Saya-Chan has her way with you."

"Oh don't feed these two especially him, my personal life is mine. That being said, Red, do not listen to a thing this man says because it's a flat out lie." Raising her right arm up to rub her face, Iwao grinned gave Red a thumbs up before turning around as the vehicle picked up speed.

"I saw that!"

"Would you like to explain what just happened?" Liz asked, her confusion was so evident that Kamryn sighed and lowered her hand from her face and glared at Red.

"Ask him... the old man opened his mouth." Red's jaw snapped shut and he too returned the glower that Kamryn was giving him. She was clearly working on making sure that Red told Liz and it was evident that the woman knew exactly what she was doing despite being in the amount of pain she was in.

"Long story that I might share much later... right now I have to mentally prepare for an onslaught from a woman whom I have not seen in about five years."

"Is her care really that bad?" Kamryn opened her closed eyes and looked softly to Liz offering a pained smile.

"No, she isn't. She is actually very sweet, demanding and one hell of a rehabilitator and very patient. It's just that I am not a person that enjoys being seen weak and I am not used to the type of care she gives. That and her father unnerves me." After the couple hours drive they pulled up into a old Japanese style village with people mulling about. It was as if they went back into time. Another five minutes and they pulled into an underground road that ended up at a car park with several armour vehicles, regular looking cars and expensive supercars. There was a cargo elevator and several people standing by it waiting.

Kamryn looked out the windows and when the SUV stopped, the door was opened and Kamryn climbed out with a pained look on her face before she stretched lightly before the rest of the occupants of the various vehicles got out. Red had managed to get a quick look around before the soft pattering of feet took his attention and a woman in a kimono walked up to Kamryn taking a swing at her, the long hair that had been tied back snapped with the movement. She really was something amazing to behold as Kamryn had backed off and grunted backing up into the side of the SUV. Ducking under a kick and using her uninjured side and shoulder to bounce the attack off all they heard was yelling in Japanese and Kamryn's English.

**"How dare you come back here after five years of no contact!"**

"Saya... Saya look it's not that I didn't want to stay in contact, but I do have a living I have to make."

**"And you couldn't call or mail or hell even e-mail me?"**

"What!? You actually expect me to contact you through those channels? Your father already has issues with me despite saving your ass."

**"And what, you would let him scare you off? The great Dire Wolf scared of an old man?"** Kamryn turned her body taking the impact of another hit before she used her uninjured side and her arm to trap the kick and with a roar she lifted the woman up and swung her up in the air and tossed her away before she turned and gripped both arms around her middle.

"Yeah, and?"

The westerners just stood there and watched the back and forth when Iwao walked up and stood beside Red who had taken his fedora off and scratched at his head and confused grimace on his features.

"Do not worry about them Mr. Reddington, this is a semi-usual occurrence. Saya has had to fight her father on having a debt owed to a Westerner. He was also no happy with the fact that his daughter had taken off one night to experience the outside world and the public. She was being groomed to lead the clan and it is because of her that we have as you would say modernized our operations.

It was that and 'unhealthy' amount of time that Saya spent around the Wolf. Her father wasn't exactly opened minded and he saw the Dire Wolf as an unnatural 'creature'." Liz turned away from the fight looking over Red's shoulder and chest to Iwao.

"What do you mean 'unhealthy'?" Iwao just grinned like an idiot and pointed at the two that had stopped fighting with Saya grabbing Kamryn by her shirt and kissing her soundly before letting her go. Eyebrows were raised and the Japanese were cackling at the expense of one western white girl.

"No..."

"Oh Lizzie my dear, I believe so..."

"Would you two just shut up and get your asses over here. I am not going alone with this woman by myself." Kamryn all but yelled out. Everyone including the dog had filed into the cargo elevator as they were taken up to their next destination.

"Welcome to Japan friends and clients of Kamryn-Chan. I trust she's taken care of you to the best of her ability?" Hearing the sexual innuendo did nothing for Kamryn as she leaned against the wall with her arms around her middle. Red just looked over Saya's shoulder with an impassive look on his face before offering one of his shit eating grins.

"You could say that, more my... more the FBI Agent here."

"Okay, that was not needed Red, and for your information Saya. It's that shadow organization that I've been hunting in between jobs." The fun, jovial atmosphere chilled within moments as Saya turned and came over to Kamryn who let out a deep breath. "They are after those that fell off the programming, newer initiates are easier to spot but the methods are the same. It's them, but I still don't know who or what they are Saya. They want the number four of the FBI list knocked off along with the FBI Agent Keene here."

"The methods are the same?"

"Yes, fire and military. What's new is that they are skinning sections of members; second attack on the agent after her shooting was a guy that tried to get in through the ceiling. Upper chest was partly skinned and he opted out taking a cyanide pill in his molars. These two are now on Interpol and wanted lists all over the world..."

"Which would suggest government players?"

"Yes." The elevator stopped and they were treated to the most modern and yet futuristic security room known to man. When they stepped off people came around and took coats and in Red's case, his hat. It was an hour of doing security clearance checks, taking fingerprints for biometrics and retina scans. For Kamryn she was taken away by Saya leaving Liz and Red to look around. Red was taking in the operation and how things were being run when he was tapped on the shoulder and led away with his compatriots to living quarters which were a renovated family home. They were told that this would be their home for the time being and if they would like to leave; this was directed to Red as he still was working business man that they let security know and they would have someone shadow him and his people.

Mr. Kaplan took in the age and architecture of the home and was impressed with the accommodations. Liz had let Hudson go from his lease to explore while Red, Dembe and Mr. Vargas went exploring while discussing whatever it was they needed to talk about.

"Liz dear, how is your shoulder and arm doing?"

"It's good, a little sore from the travel and everything that's happened in the last day or two. This is crazy;I'm now a wanted fugitive from the FBI. I'm probably flagged everywhere, my husband or ex-husband in this case is an assassin and dead by my hand. Berlin wants me for some reason, now there is this organization that wants me dead to get to Red, they hurt Kamryn who is the Dire Wolf. The Dire Wolf is exceptionally friendly with the Japanese Yakuza and this... ninja clan?"

Mr. Kaplan came over and stood shoulder to shoulder with Liz who was trying not to break down, an older woman in a Kimono padded in with a tray of tea and set it on the low table and set about pouring tea into two of the six mugs before bowing and leaving. The two came and took the mugs and settled onto what was defiantly not a Japanese couch. Sitting for a couple hours Red and company had come back and joined Liz and Mr. Kaplan talking amongst themselves. Red had gone to stand outside about half an hour later with his satellite phone making calls and doing his business telling whomever was on the other line that he would not be physically available for a while due to pressing business.

Dinner had been served and it had a bit of a culture shock for all but Red when the food was served. However there were two bottles of Sake that Red found to be exceptionally good with the meal and he spent his time teaching Liz what he knew of the Japanese and few of his clients. It was a good five hours after they had been left in the house that Kamryn had all but trudged into the house, kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room/eating space to see everyone she had brought along with her having a hot meal and sharing stories. She didn't make herself know because of the riotous laughter in the room, so she headed down one the halls and to a door with a shadowed figure riding a black wolf in Japanese art. Raising her hand up she reached along the frame and hit a button and hearing the sliding door unlock she pushed it open and flipped a switch. It was like a small bachelor suite without the kitchen space. It was split into three areas; there was her bedroom area with a low bed with black and blood red bedding, her office space held computer monitors along one wall and a black oak desk with papers, pens and other items lying about along with a black mug that was flipped upside down.

There was a walk-in closet that led to an in suite bathroom that was half opened; one wall had clothing the other had weapons and armour in a half opened drawer. The last open area had a TV mounted on a wall with book cases and large amounts of books and a stereo system with a game console lying on its side with dust on it, while against the last open space was a weapons work table. Walking over to her bed she sat on the edge of it and looked around. She was home after five long years away, she had spent years in various properties in North America that she forgot what it was like to be home and sleep in her own bed. She hadn't explained a great deal to Red or the others, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to explain why a Canadian made her home with the Japanese.

Flopping back on her made and somewhat surprisingly clean bed she groaned and left her right arm protectively around her middle. She had shut her eyes when she heard footsteps walk into the room and a tell-tale signs of claws from a dog.

"Kamryn?"

There was movement on the corner of her bed and Kamryn opened her eyes long enough to see Liz looking at her worriedly. Letting out a slow breath Kamryn pushed herself up and sat cross legged on her bed.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" Kamryn chuckled slightly before letting out a soft moan; she reached out and patted Hudson who was sniffing at Kamryn's knee that was hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Saya took care of me after throwing me through a blender and making me feel bad for not returning home often enough. She doesn't want to lose me, and I don't blame her." Looking around and taking in all her things, it really was nice to be home. When she was given this house it was too large for her, but she found over time that it grew on her and every now and then she wondered about her future. She was set for life, she had the money and the few jobs she did that didn't involve protecting she made very good coin and that was also an entirely different conversation she would need to have with Red and Liz.

"What exactly is the story between the two of you?" Kamryn chuckled and shook her head thinking about what to tell Liz.

"Well, as you may have heard. I saved Saya, however it was the manner in which I saved her and it wasn't exactly flattering on her end. She's a smart girl, exceptional fighter, good assassin, but it was actually when she went out clubbing in LA that she caught herself in some serious trouble, funny, but still serious." Hudson laid down beside the bed as Kamryn pushed herself off the bed and stood and pulling the vest off she was wearing and rolling her sleeve up to mid-arm going to bathroom and coming back out with a glass of water.

Saya is full-blooded Japanese but her mother loved to take her all over the world. Her father being who he is did the same, mostly to deal with business and set up whatever it was. I was in LA on a low key assignment; it was to look out for one of her friends who happened to be that Senator that was being set up on the other guy that wanted his job. You know what one I'm talking about Liz, it was plastered all over the news when I was done.

"The Senator Greg Sampson scandal... that was you?" Kamryn twitched her eyebrows and grinned. Liz remembered the Sampson scandal and the fall out of his office and the people that worked for him, there was evidence of the cocaine trafficking he was dealing with alongside the sex trade ring he had funded. The evidence that actually put him away was found on his hard drive that he claimed didn't exist. "You left the hard drive in his office when they busted him, we never knew how it got there but it was hidden in plain sight in one of the drive bays in the computer. What does that have to do with Saya?"

"Saya was clubbing one night with Senator Wilson's daughter, they are actually really good friends still are too this day. Saya and the senator's daughter were on their way home, Saya wanted to hit one more place but the daughter didn't want to. As they walked the streets a van came out around the corner and got one of the two girls, it wasn't Saya that got away. I intervened and got my client out and away, Saya decided it would be a smart idea to fight back against the sex traffickers and she was drugged go figure right? Anyways I managed to track them down because Saya fun as she is accidently held onto the cell phone that had my tracking tag in it. I found her tied up and about to be 'sold' to a sleaze ball Iranian for the night in a sex dungeon. I am normally not a fan of those places but the German's that apparently bought Saya and run the place make good business and it was clean, I'm not going to judge." Liz's face was going through so many emotions that when it came to the last one, it was comical to Kamryn when she said German, sex-dungeon, clean. Those words should never be mixed on any level and the look of disgust on Liz's face was priceless.

"Trust me it gets better, Saya thought she would play the game in her half drugged state. Asian girl, hair tied back, leather... sorry that's hot no matter what gender you are. She thinking I was an easy out and target thought she would seduce me. For your information I swing both ways and I don't look like the average woman and not with these scars and lack of breasts. That aside, Saya tried and it was comical as well as impressive that she could even move the way she could with the chain around her ankle.

Not saying that I did anything major with her, but I did not leave with my shirt half off me, bite marks along my neck and shoulder and scratches all over my chest and stomach and a nasty as bruise on the outside of my thigh from the Charlie Horse she thought she would try and give me unsuccessfully. Though she does kiss very well and if I wasn't there to rescue her it might have been fun." Kamryn laughed hard at the look of disgust on Liz's face, when she watched Liz try to burn the images out of her brain by shaking her head she laughed even more.

"By the time I got her out of the place I was half naked my shirt over her assets because they ripped in the escape and when I took her to airport where she managed to call her father, that was then that I learned what Saya was and what I had gotten myself involved in. I was glad then at that moment to be given a jacket and I learned quickly, that Saya liked to have flings after she told her father what I supposedly had done. I had to explain that was not the case and that I was there to protect his daughter's friend and when the Senator showed up and the explanations were given. I was told that the clan was now indebted to me, when I said that was okay they needn't worry. I had a brief and fast lesson about how it worked with the Japanese and I had no choice. When I was grievously injured about six months later, I woke up and found that the clan had paid for my hospital stay, my entire recovery and I also learned that Saya was also a trained medical nurse and physiotherapist.

I was always reminded of what happened that night and for her terms of shits and giggles she actually wanted to have fun with me. I didn't want to because her father threatened me with a fate worse than death. And that is my story between me and Saya. We're friends, very good friends... and maybe with the exception of a really drunken night. There are no benefits to be had between us no matter how hard she tries; I'd rather not die by the hands of a ninja... quite literally." Liz's head spun and she thought Red had stories to tell. She ever wondered if there was anything that could top the one that Kamryn just told. The woman in question was drinking the water from her glass with a cheesy smile on her face. This was beyond surreal, how could... no it wasn't right, it wasn't possible... oh hell. And now Liz had a raging headache, this was the kind of thing that you would find in a bad comedy movie not in real life. But if Red was anything to go by and his nearly carefree attitude she would have to guess it was a bad movie and she was involved, sighing Liz stood up and called for Hudson who got to his feet.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, my head hurts too much and that story was completely outrageous even if it is real." Kamryn nodded and walked Liz out of her room watching her as she went to that room that was given to her, turning around and heading back into her room she sat in her office chair and stared at the black screens before she hit a button on her keyboard. The screens blinked to life with photos up from what she was last researching on a computer at a safe house in somewhere else in the world. It was late and the jet lag she would be experiencing would be slight hindrance but right now all she could do despite the pain she was in was stay awake. Looking at the clock it read 10:45 pm, rubbing her side lightly she closed her eyes and heard the soft padding of feet and her door being slid closed. The footsteps got closer and she felt a hand card through her hair and she leaned into the touch.

"You know, you and I have one interesting relationship. Close but not too close, that and your father would kick the shit out of me if he found out what happened that one night."

The hand was joined by the second ad Kamryn leaned back into the chair and the scalp massage she was getting, she heard a soft sigh before she craned her head up and opened her eyes seeing sadness in Saya's eyes.

"He passed away two years ago Kamryn, he died in his sleep. According to the doctors it was a stroke and he hadn't taken his medication before he went to bed. He told me before he passed away to make sure that I had someone to share my life with. He didn't approve of you but that didn't mean he didn't like you, he just wished you were whole."

"Fat chance of that happening Saya, you and know both know that could never happen. You could have anyone, you could take anyone you wanted and someone that is of Japanese descent. Why a badly fire scarred and difficult person?"

"Cause you were the only one that could see past me and the affiliation I hold. You treated me a normal woman in a party world situation. You weren't there to protect me and you weren't there to make sure it me was that was shadowed. That and you are quite aggressive, I love that." Moving her hands away from Kamryn's head she went and sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her ankles.

"You know, you may be a pure bred Japanese woman, but sure as hell a westernized." The two smiled at each other leaving the two of them to talk about whatever came to their mind.

* * *

While Saya and Kamryn were talking away Red had gently knocked on Liz's door, he figured now while it was quiet that he would tell his daughter about him.

"Lizzie?"

"Mmm."

"Could I come in?" A shuffling behind door and it opening with Liz in her pj's, she moved to the side and let Red in. he had lost the tie, opened the top three buttons of his shirt and his vest was unbuttoned. He looked frazzled if Liz had to think of a word to describe him. But on top of looking like he had just gotten into a fight he looked more human than any other time she had seen him. There was no smirk; there was no witty comment or off-hand comment or story. He just looked... afraid. Red looked around the room and saw Hudson wag his way over to him and he knelt down rubbing the dogs head and ears.

"Lizzie, I... I have something that I need to tell you. You may hate me for it, or never talk to me, but know that it was something I had to do to protect you." Red stood and let his arms hang at his side, Liz sat on her bed and just watched as Red who never seemed to struggle with words, fight himself. "You asked me before if I was your father... I lied. When you said that Tom had told you your father was alive. I half lied. Moving he dropped to his knees in front of Liz seeing the tears well in her eyes. The lump in his throat was heavy and thick, raising his hands up he moved them wanting to rest them on Liz's knees but as his hands over her knees he moved them to sit on either side of on the edge of the bed. Tears started to track down Liz's face and Red struggled more to say something to her.

"That fire, your father did die, but someone else walked out of that fire. I didn't know what else to do for you, I saw you in the closet with that rabbit and I picked you up. I didn't know where your mother was the fire was too thick. Something exploded in the house and my back caught fire, but I didn't stop I ran with you until I had you safe. Liz's eyes widened at the mention of the fire and burning. Red lowered his head and he pulled a hand off the bed and unbuttoned the rest of shirt and pulling it from his pants and pulling his left arm out of the sleeve. The burn marks tracked just below the color of the shirt and spread what seemed to be along the entirety of his back. There were some bad burn areas that had where years old. Keeping his back to her he hung his head and took several deep breaths. He felt a hand on his back lightly touching the scars before an arm wrapping around his middle and tears running down his back.

"Why? Why did you lie?"

"Because I would stop at nothing to make sure you were safe. I didn't want them to get you, not until I could figure out it was that destroyed my life that Christmas Eve." Turning around Red tipped his daughters chin up and he tracked her eyes as they took in the scars on his chest both burns, cuts, and bullet scars. Sticking his arm back into his shirt sleeve he buttoned up a few of the buttons and he pulled her into a hug as Liz broke down into sobs. She cried for her lost childhood, the lost memories of her family. She cried for the father that had been forced into a life of crime that died in the fire but was reborn as something else.

The two sunk to their knees and Red held Liz so tight that he was afraid that she would disappear from him. He couldn't bare losing her again, Kamryn had been lucky to jump in front of the bullet meant to kill Liz he didn't know if Liz would be so lucky again if Kamryn hadn't been watching. They sat there wrapped up in each other that Red started to tell her small details of her life. Things that he had seen throughout the years making sure that Sam had everything for her. Liz had cried herself to sleep and her one hand was fisting Red's shirt so tightly she was afraid to let go for fear of losing her father's closeness.

Getting to his knees Red picked her up and gently deposited Liz still clinging to him. When he couldn't get her release his shirt he toed his shoes off and climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around her holding her close. Over twenty years and he finally got he hold his daughter in his arms again just as he had when she was just a small girl. He may not have been present for most of life, but it didn't mean that he wasn't there for her over the years.

Dembe had gone to check up on his boss when he poked his head into Liz's room and saw Liz curled up with Red. Dembe smiled and realized that Red finally worked up the nerve to tell Agent Keene his story. He had his family back or at least the one that mattered the greatest deal to him. Sliding the door shut the man went to his room and prepared himself for bed time. Red hadn't fallen asleep yet as he tucked stray hair away from Liz's face and leaned in kissing her forehead whispering softly.

"I love you Lizzie." Even in her sleep she snuggled into Red's chest and gripped his shirt tighter in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy-sweet-jesus. I LIVE! Well not as much as I would like but hey, I'm still here and I'm still writing. The military hasn't beaten that out of me yet, actually they won't cause it keeps me sane. Anyways this is the thank you ahead for those that wish me a happy temporary return to 'civi' life. Sadly I'm injured but I am on Christmas vacation, so hopefully I will be fully healed by the time I get back to base. We'll see if I can heal enough from the compartment syndrome in my legs.**

**On to the story, well... I think it's safe the say the rating will change, but I will do that on the day that I end up actually do any M-rated scenes, however... for the life of me I actually can't bring myself to cross that line and actually write that 'stuff', hell I can do M-rated Horror scenes... but smut? Yeah... not so much. I think I actually border on it and feel that it doesn't actually require that kind of indepth... uhhh writing. We all know that there is a pairing now, we all know that there is a girl on girl thing happening, but I think it's more about the relationship between the two and I kinda like the idea of a strong female character that isn't the typical one, but one that's been changed. Maybe the world needs more females like that in TV and movies.**

**Okay this is now becoming a rant, so usual disclaimers, I don't own Blacklist, I don't own the characters minus the villian, the Organization, Kamryn, Saya and the Japanese characters. More of the show's plot will show up, I just have to reorganize my plot points and such. Thanks for reading, following, reviewing for those that have, etc, etc ,etc. Now to work on the next chapter. Also... this is a raw posted story cause I can't seem to get anyone to Beta, Edit for me.**

**-Guardian**

* * *

The morning after Kamryn slowly opened her eyes feeling pressure on her chest. Shifting her head slightly to look down Kamryn saw the top of Saya's head, resting her chin on the top of her head Kamryn wrapped her arm around Saya who cuddled closer into her. Closing her eyes Kamryn fell asleep again and enjoyed the time that she had with Saya. The next time that she awoke was to Saya hovering over her with a hand held up in the air holding an ACE wrap for her ribs and a new dressing for the stab wound. Closing her eyes Kamryn wanted nothing more than to sleep again, she really did not want to do this now but Saya clearly had other ideas breathing onto her face.

"Time to change Kamryn."

"Too early..."

"You have to do it."

There was a ghosting of fingers along her stomach as Kamryn kept her eyes shut, Saya did this every time if she wished for Kamryn to be compliant, and she knew exactly what buttons to push injuries or not. Feeling knees on either side of her thighs there was pressure as Saya sat on her thighs and gently pulled at Kamryn's shirt. Grunting Kamryn felt lips on hers before they were gone.

"There, see that what wasn't do bad was it Kamryn?" Somehow through the fact Saya had thoroughly distracted Kamryn, the ninja clan leader had not only removed Kamryn's shirt but had kept enough pressure on her ribs to unwrap the ribs and somehow have the cloth off to the side, "You know what comes next, you need to breathe on your own. Slow, deep and easy. "

It was half an hour of torture for Kamryn and by the time Saya was done with Kamryn she had her bound back up and the dressing from the stab wound changed. Saya rested at Kamryn's side looking at the sweat soaked face of her greatest friend.

"I'm very glad you are home Kamryn, I tried to contact you when my father passed away but you were unreachable and I ended up staying here for days, weeks on end waiting for you. You don't have to hide now... you and I..." A cough and grunt as Kamryn shifted so she was sitting against the wall looked at Saya with many emotions flying across her face.

"Why, why now?"

"Because you are the one that treats me like a normal person and you don't want me for my looks, my money, you want me for..." Kamryn smiled and put her hand over top of Saya's squeezing it tightly, there were no more words that had to be exchanged between the two.

"One day... once all this over... one day I will remain here permanently." Saya sat up on her knees and the two exchanged a soft chaste kiss before they left the room with a still sweaty looking Kamryn heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Red had not slept well the night before and even though his daughter now knew who her father was, there was ever present fear of her injury and death. The only thing keeping Death at bay was the Direwolf who was at the moment healing from injures she had sustained in protecting Lizzie. Sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in hand, Red turned his head to the side and looked at the Lazy Boy that was situated in the corner looking out over a the lake that was behind the house.

Hearing the claws from Hudson, Red's head snapped to the side and he saw Lizzie with her arm in the sling as she padded into the room yawning lightly. Smiling lightly Red pulled the seat next to him out that Liz had taken the seat and looked over to her father who just turned his head and rested his chin on propped up hand whose elbow was resting on the table top.

"How are you this morning Lizzie?"

"I slept well; I however wondered where you wandered off to when I didn't see you this morning."

"I couldn't sleep well without worrying about you and how to protect you. Also I have been thinking about your childhood and what I haven't been able to give you. I'm sorry Lizzie."

"Don't be. Sam raised me yes, but it was you that watched me and protected me and gave me everything you could. You were the dad that played everything in the shadows. You still are and I thank you for that Red." Liz leaned into Red's shoulder closing her eyes.

Softer feet padding into the room had the father and daughter moment end; the two looked up to see Kamryn helped into the kitchen and to the lazy boy before reclining in it.

"Kamryn?"

Red looked to Liz than the Direwolf who weakly held up an arm in greeting before putting it down and closing her eyes as Saya moved to the stove pulling a pot out from under a counter and setting it up on the stove while she went to the fridge and pulled out a bag of chicken bones.

Saya set about putting the uncooked bones in and cut ginger into the pot with water and set it to boil. The other two occupants watched as Kamryn drifted in and out of sleep.

"Do not worry about Kamryn-Chan, she will be alright. All she needs right now is rest and some soup. Right Kamryn-Chan?" Kamryn opened her eyes long enough to offer a soft smile before shutting her eyes again and leaning back into the chair, "The Wolf has to start early rehab for her ribs so that she is able to maintain the level of fitness she had prior to her injuries. We Japanese start this early to promote healing, that and what I do helps her recover quicker." Looking to the boiling pot Saya turned the heat down and set a timer for an hour before going to sit with Red and Liz.

"I'm curious, is it an old ninja clan thing the healing style?"

"No it's actually modern medicine. I am a trained physical therapist and nurse. I do what I need to help the clan mates heal. Some of the old traditional styles of healing are still in practice but for more conventional means of healing, we use modern techniques. In Kamryn's case, it's actually beneficial for her to maintain her lung capacity through exercises throughout the day; I did the first of the exercises with her this morning."

"Does she heal fast?" Red asked sitting up straight and holding out his mug for Saya to pour more coffee into it before taking it back and having a sip.

"She does, her healing time is really astounding. We don't see many people with her type of healing; she takes good care of her health and with what she eats for a Chinese person. The majority of her healing time is cut down because of the Chinese style medicines and food intake. Old world food styles instead of the new current foods, but we do share a fondness for well made 'white' man's food and stew."

Looking away from the pot Saya took a seat across from Red and Liz seeing the father within the daughter. There was much that Kamryn and Saya had discussed about the two in front of her. Saya went so far as to look into Raymond Reddington herself using Kamryn's computers and the resources at her hands. It was the file that she had read about the Concierge of Crime and the non-redacted file. There clearly was a massive government influence to try and do some 'New World Order' idea, but they needed someone that could destroy the world and rebuild it to the needs and the whims of the 'New Order'. It was that clear that Red had other ideas and had to do what he had to in order to survive and provide safety for his daughter before they really screwed up the world.

Moving away from her train of thought Saya raised her eyebrow to Red who just stared at her as if she had drifted away from whatever conversation was at hand. Liz had a look of concern on her face before Saya realized that she had indeed drifted from the conversation.

"I apologize for my lack attention; something had caught my attention and took me from the present." Kamryn raised her head up and peered at Saya cracking a soft smile. Red nodded and raised his mug back to his lips taking another sip of the coffee. The Direwolf like a human version of a dog in some respects laid in chair sleeping while the other three talked amongst themselves while Saya got up every now and then to check on the pot of chicken stock that was being cooked. It was a good two hours of talking and eventually the chicken stock was turned into rice porridge that she called 'Congee'. It apparently was an Oriental Asian thing. After making up a bowl and adding a bit of soy sauce to it, Saya brought the tray she had made up and walked over to Kamryn and set it down on the small table she had set up before gently shaking Kamryn awake.

"Kamryn-Chan, time to wake up and eat."

Kamryn's eyes blearily opened and she took in the tray that Saya had set down before she blinked a few times to wake up. It was because of Kamryn's tiredness that she did not complain, or maybe from Red's observation she did not have it in her to complain because of the nature of things between her and the Clan Leader.

As Kamryn was slowly fed, she looked to Red and her eyes were more awake than the rest of her body. Swallowing a spoonful of Congee, Kamryn shifted a little in her seat and got everyone's attention.

"I know this isn't your standard practice and that you would rather be away from your safe house after a few days but I am going to have to tell you to stay here. I am in no condition to travel and I sure as hell am not in any condition to be able to protect you and your daughter," Saya had another spoonful of the Congee ready for Kamryn and when Saya tapped her on her leg lightly Kamryn turned her attention to the food and taking it in before continuing her conversation with Red after swallowing again. "I need you to stay put at least here for the next while til I'm able to at least be able to pick up a rifle. I can't and won't be able to protect you if you aren't here."

"That is understood, however I have a business that I have upkeep and I do have transactions that I need be in person for. I do have Dembe and I have trusted him thus far with my life, you are here for my daughter."

"You sadly are also a packaged deal now that you and your daughter are now actively being sought after by all government agencies, unless you have a few players within the system that can cover your ass." Red gave an affronted look to the Wolf but knew that on some level she was correct but he had appearances to maintain.

"If it makes the Direwolf feel better, I already have someone shadowing Reddington and his bodyguard. You need not worry Kamryn-Chan. Know that if I do this, it is for the benefit for both the father and daughter as well you Kamryn-Chan." Kamryn had finished the last of the congee and looked down and thought about it before she nodded.

"Well now that, that is settled. I have to make a few phone calls and deal with the Koreans and their shipment out from the States and into their port." Red looked to Liz and gave her a smile before he stood and picked up his mug taking it to the sink and washing it out leaving it to dry on a drying rack that was left out. He came by Liz again and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room and the three women alone.

"So what is your plan for today Agent Keene?" Kamryn was helped out of the Lazy Boy chair and to a stand by Saya. Liz turned and looked to the two women before looking to the door where her father had left.

"I have no idea..."

"Want a proper tour?" Kamryn even in her pain cocked her head to the side and offered a smile to the FBI agent. Saya looked between the two and saw that Kamryn was doing this to put Liz at ease while Red conducted his business, the man's lifestyle was not a safe one and being on the run and having to fend off the criminal elements and the back seated government players looking to turn the world on its head. The only thing keeping the world right side up was the fact that Raymond 'Red' Reddington was the one with the power to keep the world from turning upside down and he was viewed as a criminal terrorist and now the number one human guard dog is now working alongside him. Strange world indeed.

* * *

-United States FBI Blacksite Codename: POST OFFICE-

The world for those at the Post Office had turned upside down; in a matter of days going into a few weeks after the shooting of Agent Keene and her disappearance not a week later after she was admitted left a very sour taste in the mouth of the FBI. Their FBI informant and the number 4 on the FBI list was now gone, they had no idea where the man had taken her for they knew that if there was anyone that could make anyone disappear it would be Raymond Reddington. They also knew that the man would stop at nothing to be around Agent Keene so for the time being Harold Cooper, head of the Post Office unit of FBI watched as every resource was plugged into trying to find his Agent, that had been two weeks ago.

Today was different as Harold leaned heavily on his cane waiting as the elevator descended, as the grate lifted Harold was surprised by the appearance of more FBI Agents boxing files, talking to people and taking statements. Looking to his office he saw someone standing there waiting for him. Aram had managed to sneak away from a workstation and head over to Cooper as he walked out of the elevator.

"Cooper... these guys have been wanting to talk to you for a while now. They are taking everything we have on Reddington and Agent Keene. They are taking it all and the Liaison is upstairs in your office. She's sanctioning it all, she's saying that Agent Keene is a traitor and in collusion with Reddington. Apparently when they went looking for clues as to who took Agent Keene they found evidence that she's a fraud. I managed to get a look at it, it's all fake Cooper, and they won't listen to me. Liz is being set up." Cooper looked around and tapped his cane on the floor as people mulled around, something was going down and there was nothing that he could do inside the Post Office.

Red had told him when the man had saved his life that a war was coming, despite everything that had happened over the last year Red had never led them astray when it came to the Blacklisters. Yes he was a massive pain in the ass to work with but he did help bring in the criminals.

"Go to Agent Ressler, have him cover you and get whatever equipment you think you would need to have someone of your skill disappear. I can't protect you here if this is a set up, take burners, drives, a laptop, whatever you need make sure it's small. Once you have it, find Reddington and get away from here as far as you can. We'll cover you as we can, and Aram, scratch Agent Ressler take Agent Navabi with you instead." Cooper put a hand on the young Tech's shoulder and squeezed it before looking to Agent Ressler who was having words with an unknown agent.

Aram looked around and let an involuntary shiver run down his back as he looked around for Agent Navabi. She was on loan from the Mossad, but there were quiet rumblings that she was here with the FBI at the behest of Reddington. Spotting her standing and being questioned by a lone FBI Agent, Aram walked over and made an excuse that he need her and as they walked away he quietly filled her in as they headed for the equipment rooms.

Once there, it was sheer luck that no one was in the room and Aram grabbed a black small backpack and opening it, he walked up and down the short aisles taking a few burner cell phones the FBI had for special operations. A brand new encrypted laptop that hadn't been marked into the system, Aram made sure that the paperwork for that laptop was shoved into the bag before moving onto encryption key drives putting a couple in and a portable drive for Ghosting purposes. The Mossad agent poked her head in and hissed something causing Aram to snap his head up grabbing the last of the items and zipping the bag shut.

It seemed that Cooper had gotten to Agent Ressler and the two were having a screaming match on the main floor with Ressler suddenly out of nowhere throwing a fist at Cooper. Navabi grabbed Aram's hand and with all of the attention trying to get Cooper and Ressler to stop fighting the two slipped out of the Post Office unnoticed. It wasn't until much later when the new FBI Agents were doing a head count did they realize that two people were missing that the alarm went out putting Aram as a wanted man along with the Mossad agent. It was quickly made that they were to be labelled as Terrorists and Cooper knew then that he had made the right decision as him and Ressler sat across from each other in a holding cell holding ice to his face.

"Think they will be okay out there boss?"

"I don't know, but if this is the start of what Reddington told me about. Their best chances are with him now; we have been so blind to not know that there would a Blacklister in our midst of the government or even here. We'll have to do what we can within our laws. Let Reddington do what he does best, let him stir the pot." Shifting the pack of ice to his jaw, Cooper saw the Liaison look at him from a distance before walking off.

* * *

Making the getaway had been relatively easy, what hadn't been easy was the fact now that Aram and Navabi had to strip themselves of anything FBI related. It was on her insistance that anything that could be used to track them had to be dumped. In the personal car of Aram with the Mossad Agent driving, Aram pried the computer open and looked for the standard bugs that were placed to help with GPS tracking. Taking those out Aram put the computer back together and put it into the bag and pulled out the external Ghost drives and took the casing apart pulling out the tracking chips as well. The last was the cell phone he used and he pulled the SIM card long enough to copy the contacts and get Dembe's number.

Pulling over to a storm grate Aram quickly opened the door and threw the tracking equipment into the sewers and shut the door as Navabi pulled away from the street.

"We need to get out of these clothes and out of the city; Red has yet to contact me so he may not know what is going on. We need to contact him and ask him for a way out of this country." Hearing sirens, Navabi looked in the windshield and saw a squad car skid around a corner coming for them, pushing the accelerator down and swerving around a car she looked to Aram momentarily.

"Get down!"

Speeding the car up the Iranian Mossad Agent put her skills to use and out drove the police chasing them through the city and through alleyways. Losing them in an underground car park, she pulled in and got out with Aram following close hugging the backpack with stolen FBI equipment to his chest.

"Why are they chasing us now?"

"Because we are now wanted criminals, we need to tread lightly now. Damascus will not support a wanted agent so that leaves us having to rely on Reddington and him getting us out of the country safely. We need a safe point to contact him."

"We could go to an internet cafe, a small out of the way place; most hackers use access points to do fifteen minutes of work without being caught and most phone calls aren't monitored by others."

"Okay internet cafe it is, before that we really do need to change our clothing. We can't be spotted looking like this as you my friend stand out more than I do at the moment." Nodding and wiping sweat away from his forehead, the Mossad Agent led Aram out of the car park and onto the streets looking for a consignment store or something that didn't sell suits or high-end clothing.

Walking down a few blocks Navabi looked up and found a Value Village tucked into a back corner strip mall. Pulling Aram into the store she all but dragged him into the men's section and found him a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, sweater and a jacket before throwing it into his arms. Dragging him to the shoes she grabbed shoes and had him quickly test them before throwing everything into his arms.

"Change and stand by the backdoor over there and don't leave."

Aram nodding his head unable to think of anything to say makes his way to the change room as Navabi looked around and headed to the women's section. Grabbing a few items of clothing Samar Navabi, Mossad Agent now turned renegade because of a Government plot became a Joe-Nobody. After she changed she stood by the back entrance and watched as Aram came out of his change room and for a lack of a better term in Navabi's mind; scuttled over.

"Let's go." Leading the way out the back Aram followed Navabi's lead hoping to not hear someone screaming at them to stop, but with the amount of people in the store the getaway from clean as Navabi pushed the back alley door open and they walked out with Aram pulling the back pack onto his shoulders. It was a thirty minute walk down random streets but the Mossad Agent found a back water place of an internet cafe and Aram quickly got set up as Navabi took a burner cell from Aram and a slip of paper that had Dembe's name circled. Dialing the number she stood by Aram as he hacked his way into the FBI servers and something else, after the third ring a voice sounded on the other end.

"I need to speak to Reddington, we have a situation here and we need a way out."

_"Hold on," _A few moments later Navabi heard Reddington's voice. _"I hear you have a bit of a situation Agent Navabi, how can I be of service?"_

"The FBI has been compromised, as have I and Agent Mojtabai. Cooper managed to create enough ruckus for us to get out but as soon as they found out they put a hit on the both of us. We are wanted all over the city and we barely managed to lose the police."

_"How quickly can you get out of the city?"_

"I can have us out of the city in an hour, Aram is doing something with the computer and a hard drive."

_"Get out of the city, I will make a few calls and secure a safe house for you and the Agent. Once I have the location, you will be met by my people and they will take you. Once I have secured transportation, I will personally come and get you both out of the country. Give me a couple of hours and stay on the road, head to Buffalo, New York. I have a house there and by the time you leave the area I should have people in place."_ Red promptly hung up after that with Navabi looking to Aram whose fingers flew across the keyboard. Ten minutes later he closed up everything and he packed it away. The faint tell-tale of sirens hit Aram's and Navabi's ears causing them to go out the back again, spotting an SUV and a man going to the driver side door. The Mossad Agent went up behind the man and snapped his neck taking his keys and dumping the body behind pile of garbage bags. Aram's eyes widened at the act and he ran to the SUV and got in before staring at the woman.

"What was that for?"

"Sometimes you need to do bad things in order to do well, and frankly killing him gets people off of us until they actually begin to worry about the person that is dead. In this case they would think it's a carjacking or it was just a random murder." Pulling out onto the street and driving away, they were heading out of the city when the cafe they were in exploded causing mass panic, the two escaped with their lives yet the one that rigged the explosion was entirely unaware of how much he failed his mission until he received a phone call saying that his targets had escaped and he had just missed them after the laptop Aram had been using stopped sending signals.

* * *

The drive was long but Aram had been able to inform Samar Navabi that he had been able to transfer money to a black ops card. Pulling the card out the two stopped for gas and to go food, it would be eight hours before they hit Buffalo and the phone call from Red had secured the safe house for the two. The two were met a group of Red's men and were escorted to the safe house, once there they settled in and Aram in his exhaustion passed out on the couch with Navabi sitting on the other couch looking at the equipment that Aram had taken. Despite the man taking bugs out of the machines and devices, the woman picked up the laptop and turned the computer on making sure the switch for the wifi was turned off. She may not have been a tech head like Aram, but she did know a thing or two about hiding things, doing her own search of the computer contents she found what she was looking for. It was an innocuous thing, but she found a tracking program on the system and quickly removed it and reset the computer. There would be no further problems and she felt a lot better in making sure that they would be safe. After being shot and the virus, she found that Aram had grown closer to her; she too found that she had grown closer to him; however the fear of him being taken away and used against her was weighing heavily on her mind.

Hopefully Red would get there soon, from the last phone call it seemed like it would take a day or two before he got there to get them out. She just hoped that whatever was happening wasn't as far reaching as it seemed to be.

* * *

-Japanese Mountains-

When Kamryn saw Red next after a few of business ventures out into Korea and China he had come back with a grave look on his face as Liz, Mr. Kaplan, Kamryn and Saya sat around a Chinese Checker Board playing, Mr. Vargas was sitting on the couch with Hudson on his lap getting his ears rubbed. Kamryn had looked up from her pieces and saw Red first and frowned seeing the look of contemplation on the man's face.

"You look like we are about to lose something vital."

"We will if we do not get Agent's Keene's friends and co-workers out of harm's way. It seems that Agents Navabi and Mojtabai are now part of our Merry Band of Criminals. The FBI have issued a shoot on sight and plastered their faces all over Interpol, CIA, FBI and Homeland Security websites and the News." Saya and Kamryn looked to each other before Kamryn stood with a grunt, Saya quickly followed and stood close to Kamryn as the two exchanged quiet words in Japanese with Saya hissing something to Kamryn who cocked her head and rose an eyebrow.

"And make sure you pack something formal..." Saya glared at Kamryn before she walked out of the room. Kamryn put a hand on her ribs and rubbed them gently. "I'm assuming you are going back to the States, I have business that I need to take care of and someone that I need to get in contact with."

"That is completely alright with me; however Liz is going to stay here. I don't want her anywhere near this if this means she is protected."

"Red!"

"No Liz, I will not have you come back to the US in the condition you are in. I will not risk you. Mr. Kaplan and Mr. Vargas will stay here with you. You are too important to be out there and too important to me." Liz looked to Mr. Kaplan who placed a wrinkled hand on Liz's in support.

"Don't worry Dearie, I'll make sure Liz is taken care of." Liz looked to the woman with her mouth hung open before she shut it. Kamryn smiled a tad before looking to Red making a clicking sound with her tongue followed by a soft sigh.

"Saya will be coming with us; she won't let me leave unless she comes because she wants to monitor my injury. Also, you and Dembe will continue to have your shadow Red." The man nodded as Dembe walked into the room with his phone in hand tapping Red on the shoulder.

"Raymond." Red took the phone and put it to his ear listening to what was on the other line. Looking to Kamryn, Red pulled the handset away and turned on the speaker. "Get out of the city, I will make a few calls and secure a safe house for you and the Agent. Once I have the location, you will be met by my people and they will take you. Once I have secured transportation, I will personally come and get you both out of the country. Give me a couple of hours and stay on the road, head to Buffalo, New York. I have a house there and by the time you leave the area I should have people in place."

Red hung up giving the phone back to Dembe, "We need to move quickly. Are you able to travel?"

"I have no choice Reddington; I have a reputation I have to upkeep. Saya will make sure I don't hurt myself any more than necessary. Go grab your stuff, we'll meet you at the door. Chin up Liz, you'll be out there soon enough with your dad. Right now I have to add onto my contract, I have faith that these guys and the entire clan can keep you safe for a night or two." Liz stood up and went to her father looking him in the eyes, there was so much that she wanted to say, so much she wanted, but the man that was before her was both the to-be Admiral and father as much as he was a criminal mastermind and monster.

"Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you Red. You come back you hear?" LIz grabbed onto the vest Red was wearing holding it tight with her one hand the other hand in the sling grabbing at the pocket of the vest.

"My priority is making sure you are safe, alive, healthy and happy. I will come back Lizzie, don't think otherwise. I've already moved heaven and hell and nothing will stop me from moving it again." Red wrapped his arms around Liz kissing the crown of her head.

Saya came back into the room coming up behind Kamryn grabbing at the back of her belt tugging it lightly before snaking an arm around Kamryn's middle.

"You better be sure you are well enough to travel Kamryn-Chan. I don't want anything to go wrong on this trip, got it?" Kamryn turned her head and chuckled before looking Saya in the eyes as best as she could.

"Don't worry Saya, we'll be okay. Did you bring the vest?" The nod against her back was telling as Kamryn placed a hand over top Saya's. Red let Liz go and looked at the Direwolf and Ninja Clan leader, Kamryn looked very much at home and it was telling that the two cared about each other and would continue to do so.

"Let's get this party on the road hmm?" Saya let Kamryn go and left the room heading for the front door. Kamryn offered Mr. Vargas a smile and pointed to the dog that had fallen asleep on the man's leg. For the Concierge of Crime, he really did care about those in is employ as Red said a few words and squeezed Mr. Kaplen's shoulder. She wondered just how much the man did for people in the life of crime that were actually good people. Reddington himself is a good man, he doesn't do anything without reason and he's had to delve into the darkness to help the world out.

"We'll be back in a couple of days." Kamryn followed out after Red and Dembe after putting her boots on with a grunt she was met with her woolen coat being held up and put on by Saya. It was a good thing that Kamryn was in dark jeans and button down because of the Ace wrap around her ribs or she wouldn't look as fashionable in the eyes of a public as she did now.

After the group had left Liz looked to the older woman who just looked at her pieces on the Chinese checker board before glancing up. The two that worked with Mr. Vargas sat nearby talking about whatever it was, it was like a family; granted a very dysfunctional and criminal family, but a family none the less and for Liz that made her feel emotional inside after the death of Sam. Looking to the door to where Red had left from Liz hugged her arms closer to herself and for the first time in a long time she prayed to whatever god was out there that everyone returned safe including her real father.

* * *

Sitting and waiting for the notorious Concierge of Crime was a feat and if Aram was honest with himself; it was fearsome. Agent Navabi wasn't as nervous as the tech head, but she was leery and ready for anything even if Red's men were nearby watching and protecting them. It had been already a day since they had made their escape from the Post Office; the men provided Aram and Navabi with good quality food and drinks and clothing. The two sat around while Aram was messing around with the laptop he had taken, he was sifting through what looked to be data from the FBI Servers. A knock on the door to the bedroom they were sitting in had the Mossad Agent stand and raise her handgun up to the door while Aram all but rolled off the bed to hide.

"Agent Navabi, Agent Mojtabai... I suggest you open the door and let us in." It was Red's voice muffled behind the door. Navabi went to the door and slowly opened it seeing Red's face with his head cocked to the side fedora in hand opening the door wider the man's bodyguard was standing at his side. The two walked in followed by two others; one was a Japanese woman in black pencil skirt down to her knees and a slit up the side with an unseen top covered by a grey pea coat and a brown scarf and matching gloves. Her heels made her seem taller than she was and it highlighted her calves before movement crossed Aram's vision and it was a scarred visage and the high collar of the black knee length wool coat that made him squirm.

"This is him Reddington?"

"It would seem our scared man is even more so terrified."

Aram stood up and tried to say something but he couldn't get his jaw to work, however Navabi spoke up lowering her gun a fraction.

"Who are they Reddington?" Red looked to the side as the scarred one looked over to the man, the face or what was left of it was feminine but there wasn't much left for features except the eyebrow and lashes. The clothing was expensive that was much was said from shirt, pants and scarf, the shoes were semi shiny and yet well worn and cared for.

"These two?" Red cocked his head to the side and mulled on his words, "These two are... complicated..." The scarred woman turned her head and glowered at the man before shaking her head.

"Your agency knows me as the Direwolf." Aram's eyes widened comically as did the Mossad's. The woman put her gun fully down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We need to get you out of here; the two of you are now under my protection. One of many so far on this contract, isn't that right Reddington?" The Direwolf cracked a smile and barely turned her head to the woman at her side who whispered something in her ear.

"Yes, very much so. So Mr. Mojtabai, Agent Navabi, if you would be so kind to take all of your belongings, we will be happy to transport you to your next slightly more permanent location out of this country. I hope you enjoy Japanese culture." Aram grabbed his bag and the laptop and followed everyone out of the room then outside to awaiting cars. The Direwolf and the other woman stood off to the side of a separate car before addressing Red.

"Reddington, you know I have a dinner date tonight. My handler is taking a grave chance coming out and meeting me. We will see you at the airstrip tomorrow morning, be ready to fly out."

"Everything has been arranged. I am meeting a couple of contacts tonight about that procurement for the Clan. Setting up the transportation will be easy, what won't be is dealing with the company and their 'price'. I will let you know as soon as the deal is done." Red's men were in the cars including Aram and Agent Navabi, Dembe stood by the driver side door waiting for his boss.

"I thank you Mr. Reddington, I look forwards to seeing you tomorrow morning at the airstrip." Saya said loudly yet softly.

"Take care Red, stay out of the public eye as much as you can and don't cause too much a stir hmm?" Kamryn gave Red a grin before he climbed into the car and the three car convoy took off leaving Saya and Kamryn to stand by the car they picked up from Kamryn's safe house in a different state.

Getting into the driver's seat Kamryn started the car and put a hand on her side before looking to Saya who got in and shut the door. Saya put a hand on Kamryn's thigh before Kamryn put the Scion FRS into drive and pulled out of the street and headed for the city.

* * *

The street was thriving as Kamryn pulled up along a red carpet to a charity event that Kamryn had been 'invited' to, all of the cameras were blinking off with such a throbbing effect that Kamryn was glad for the black tinted windows. Looking to Saya she took the clan leader's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before Kamryn pulled out her half framed shades and put them on before opening the door and climbing out.

Handing her keys off to the valet Kamryn took in a quick scan of the people around including the press before going around to the passenger's side where Saya had come out. Prior to them going to the event the two had dropped off to their hotel and changed, more so Saya than Kamryn who changed out the her coat and scarf into a blazer. Her blood red dress shirt was perfectly tailored to give Kamryn a sense of femininity even though she was lacking in some of that department now. Over top of the shirt with the top two buttons undone was a tight and slightly rigid black vest with muted black pin striping.

Saya had changed into a royal red silk strapless dress that hugged the curves in all the right places with a slit up the right leg. Her simple but elegant heels verging on stilettos gave Saya a couple inches allowing her to match Kamryn's five foot ten height. With her hair pulled up into a twist and select pieces of hair framing her face the two matched well in elegance and beauty.

Coming around the car and holding out her hand to Saya, the Japanese woman stood up out of the car holding a Gucci clutch in one hand while the other was still in Kamryn's. Kamryn shut the door once Saya was clear and looked to the Valet before handing the man a hundred dollar bill. Turning back to Saya, Kamryn put a hand at the small of Saya's back and the two took off along the red carpet into the building of the charity event.

After a quick security check the couple were allowed in and Kamryn pulled her phone out and an ear piece, putting the ear piece in she looked through her contacts and hit a number before putting the phone in her pocket and adjusting a pin on her blazer. Seeing the dance floor Kamryn glanced about before nodding to it, Saya took the cue and two headed for it as the live band struck up a waltz.

As the phone rang in her ear Kamryn held out her hand to Saya who took it, "You remember how to dance Saya?" The look Kamryn received was more than enough to bring a bark of laughter and a cough making Saya concerned before Kamryn put a hand on Saya's waist and brought her hand up leading into a Waltz. The ringing continued in Kamryn's ear as she looked around without moving her head, the two danced the tail end of the song as the beat changed to the tango. Saya grinned and was about to pull Kamryn off the floor when she pushed out and pulled into a spin.

"I don't think so dear, we are not leaving this dance and it's been so long since I've been able to do this with you, not counting L.A before you knew who I was." They kept close and they moved as a unit while loose material from Saya's dress flared up as she was spun about before being dipped low with Kamryn's head pulled in. Moving back into a standing position the phone was answered while Kamryn pulled Saya's back to her front as the two of them took 'steps' forwards.

"I told you to meet me at the... wait is that you on the dance floor?" Came the male voice in Kamryn's ear, a chuckle ripped through Kamryn as she pulled Saya close with one arm while a leg was hitched up on her hip, the dip raised cheers before Saya was spun again, only then when Kamryn pulled Saya close again did she answer.

"Can't tell me you didn't expect this Alastair, what do you have for me on the contracts and organization?"

The song picked up and so did Kamryn's movement, but that also included her breathing turning slightly pain filled as she picked up Saya and took her down onto a knee before standing and putting her hands back in the waltz position and they moved towards the center of the dance floor, their footwork was impressive as the voice spoke up again.

"Government request for the literal head of Elizabeth Keene, they want to send a message to Raymond Reddington and hurt him where it really does. They've contracted out to half a dozen people, government PMC contractors turned bad as well the typical outside contractors. There is one name that stands out, this one has been gaining traction for a few years, about the same time you started showing up for work. This one works exclusively for the Organization, large jobs over the years, normally not though. The moniker for this one is 'The Hellhound', get this the M.O is fire, explosives and military. Normally when you find his work, the crime scene smells like the literal fire and brimstone of hell. Dangerous all around, one of the more recommended ones if you want to leave a message, feral as well but clean, no DNA has ever been recovered from the scenes." Kamryn tipped Saya forwards running a hand up her back before pulled her back flush to her front while moving their hips to the beat, the news wasn't what she wanted to hear but it was information none the less as they moved to dance along the edges of the crowd.

"You should also know, that our agency has a few moles, only reason I'm here is because the big boss wanted me to come along and he's clean. Something is telling me that this may end badly for me and I knew what I was getting into when I decided to dig. Every scrap of data, information has been left at your hotel with a USB Key. If I don't make it out of this Kamryn, I want you to know it has been a great honor working for and with you." Kamryn turned her head and made out Alastair's face as he raised a hand and smiled sadly. "I'll try and keep alive as long as I can and I pray to god that my digging into this hasn't signed my death warrant."

"Do you want you need to Alastair, I need you alive to continue feeding me jobs and Intel. If I have to get you out I will; I won't lose you to this, or them." The song finished as Saya spun and hitched her leg up as far as was 'legally' allowed as whistles and cat calls rang out around them. Standing up and straightening out their clothing Kamryn and Saya moved into the crowd getting appreciative remarks before someone took the stage and it was a famous singer getting all the attention off of them.

"I like that, but I have to remain with the agency. I mentioned some of this the big boss and he's contacted Wraith, I'm covered as well as I can be and big boss is beginning a quiet cleaning of house, but this Organization, Kamryn they are so much larger than we thought. They are a global entity that works in the shadows, they have their fingers in everything, drugs, prostitution, pornography, government, and military contracts even the low level civil shit. That's how bad it is, Raymond Reddington was to be their way to some New World Order if what I saw is right. The files on Reddington are different too, depending on who you go to and who you have pull the material. I was able to get a copy of a few files but I don't even know what's in it that's real, I sent it directly to you.

Look I have to get going here, that's all I got for you Kamryn. Stay safe and keep your ears to the ground for the Hellhound, word has it that he's out for the Direwolf as a pet project." The phone connection was cut as Kamryn walked by Alastair giving him a quick nod; Saya looked over and smiled before the two were gone with the crowd. The singer on stage was taking the crowd by storm allowing for Kamryn and Saya to head for the exit and getting the ticket for the car. As they stood by waiting for the car Kamryn had the feeling something was coming, what it was she didn't know but her senses forced her to look around into the crowd and the press standing by.

Getting into the car Kamryn pulled her shades off and the ear piece before pulling the car away with Saya looking at her with a concerned look.

"What is it Kamryn-Chan?"

"Nothing and everything, the Organization is a lot more far reaching than I would have thought and they have even infiltrated the Agency I usually go through for my work. This is something we need to talk to Reddington about as this is now more his game than it is mine; however the government has put a literal target on his daughter for her head. I'll worry about that conversation tomorrow once we are in the air." After a thirty minute car ride back to the hotel, the two walked up to the front desk of the hotel and Kamryn was handed a thick envelope which was taken by Saya and put under her arm. Going up to their penthouse suite Saya entered the suite first and went to the safe putting the file away, Kamryn had managed to lock up for the night turning her sensors on as Saya stood in the opening of the bed room with her hands on the door frame.

"Kamryn?" Kamryn had tossed her keys onto a table and turned with a hand in her pocket the other hanging loosely at her side.

"Yes?" Saya sashayed slowly towards Kamryn who took a slow inhale putting her free hand on her chest, she was feeling the pulling at her chest and the pain that now no longer a dull ache when they danced. Saya put her hands on Kamryn's chest and gently pressed causing the woman to groan.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, nothing that a little sleep can't fix."

"I'm serious Kamryn; you are flinching away from even the gentlest of touches." Saya moved her hand along Kamryn's side causing Kamryn to grunt in pain. Saya brought a hand up to Kamryn's face feeling the skin start to become clammy. Kamryn sighed and wrapped and arm around Saya pulling her close before she kissed her lightly and bowing her head against the Japanese woman's shoulder. The blazer was gently removed and dropped onto a chair, Saya kicked out of her heels and stood a couple inches shorter to Kamryn and she helped the pained woman stand before kneeling down untying and removing the shoes putting off to the side. Standing once again Saya pulled Kamryn gently by the vest and turned her so that she was sitting on the bed.

"You know what comes next, and you know how much pain you are going to be in so I'm going to give you a minute or two while I get your brace and wrap. After that you are going to sleep and I will drive us to the airstrip tomorrow." Nodding Kamryn had moved gingerly her arms which were now starting to feel like lead and undid the cuffs of her sleeves before putting them on the bed pushing down on the edge slightly. She was waiting for Saya when the woman padded back into the room with the items she needed in hand.

"You know if I wasn't feeling as bad as I am right now…"

"Shhh, we have time and days ahead. Right now we need to get you out of that brace and back into your wraps." Saya stepped between Kamryn's legs and tilted her chin up looking her in the eyes seeing the pained glassy look. Kamryn's sweat was starting to become more apparent as Saya pulled at Kamryn to sit up straight. "Breathe easy and whatever you do, don't cave in on yourself." Undoing the buttons one at a time on the vest caused Kamryn to hiss unpleasantly as she set her hands on Saya's hips gripping at them. "Just breathe."

By the time the vest came off along with the shirt, Kamryn was shaking and the bruising on her chest was livid and dark all over the back and front, Saya had to help Kamryn remain sitting, and when she was finished wrapping the Wolf's chest Kamryn was on the verge of passing out. Settling her down the night Saya gave Kamryn a morphine shot and quickly changed out Kamryn's Dress pants for her black flannel pajama bottoms, and Saya herself into her tank top and panties before shutting the lights off and climbing into bed with Kamryn curling up with her while being mindful of the injuries Kamryn had.

Both fell asleep quickly not knowing that the world was about to turn on its head one way or another come morning.

* * *

A fuzzy ringing woke Kamryn out of her sleep, her hearing cleared up when she realized it was her phone going off. Saya had her head resting on Kamryn shoulder but it was clear the ninja was waking up. The phone stopped ringing but it started up again moments later causing Saya to swear colourfully in Japanese before turning over and getting out of the bed. Going to the coat that was hanging off the chair and pulling the phone out Saya took note that it was from an unknown number but the text message wording was Reddington. Answering the phone Saya's face hardened before she glanced over to Kamryn who pushed herself to a seated position and cocked her head to the side before there was knocking on the door.

Saya tossed the phone to Kamryn, it landed on the bed before being picked up and pulled up to her ear, Red's voice was tinged with concern and a hint of panic as Saya pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

_"I sincerely hope you weren't at that charity event last night."_

"I was, so was Saya. What's the problem?"

_"Some man by the name of Alastair was murdered there including half a dozen others. Police apparently are onto you via some footage coming in and leaving not thirty minutes later."_ Kamryn heard the knocking again as Saya came back into the room with Kamryn's rigid and padded undercover combat vest.

"Shit." Pushing herself to a stand Kamryn quickly pulled a shirt on as Saya pulled the vest on Kamryn and buckled it tightly causing a grunt. They finished changing in record time before the banging really became a problem at the door punctuated by the calls of 'Police'. Tossing on her long coat and custom combat gloves, Kamryn looked to Saya who was dressed ready to fight but casual enough in jeans, sweater and a pair of kicks.

Pulling her gun out from her chest holster Kamryn aimed at the door and put the ear piece into her right ear and pinning the pin microphone to her collar. "Tell me what you've heard Red, Saya get the package from the safe." The banging got louder and harsher as Kamryn hid in the sliding closet and Saya moved to hide in plain sight above the door via her ninja skills.

_"Someone called the Hellhound decided to show up, bombed the event and left a rather large message for you. 'Direwolf, you are next' was strewn all over in images of bodies and carved into the remains of Alastair."_

The hotel door was breached and four police officers burst in looking around in the suite but not seeing their targets. The sliding closet beside the door slide open silently as Kamryn stepped out and Saya came down behind Kamryn, raising her gun Saya put a hand on Kamryn's arm and shook her head before she took a step forwards to the closest police officer and put the man into a sleeper hold, he was out in ten seconds as the man was gently put down on the ground. Kamryn looked out the open door as Saya grabbed another man and knocked him out with a couple of pressure point blows. The remaining cops continued to sweep the large suite not knowing that their companions were systematically being taken down.

The last cop had come out on seeing Saya lowering the third man when Kamryn came out of the shadows and pressed the barrel of her silenced weapon to the man's temple.

"You have a choice, you can try and take the woman out and your brain splatters all across this room, or you can put the weapon down turn and face away from us and get on your knees. Choice is yours, I would really not have to add any police names to my already prolific kill count." The cop lowered the weapon and dropped it behind him as he turned away from Kamryn, he got on his knees and put his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. He was young and the fear was evident as Saya saw tears track down the sides of his face. Saya came up beside Kamryn and spoke softly in Japanese.

**_"Kamryn, he's too young and he looks freshly married."_**

**_"I wasn't going to kill him, I'm not an murdering person, but I want him to know that sometimes it's better to let things happen."_**Kamryn stood beside the young officer and looked down to him with his closed eyes and his jaw quivering a little. "Go home to your wife, your kid, whatever and think about your future and what you are willing to do to protect them. Sometimes it takes great courage to do that unthinkable to save people that truly need it. Remember that when you wake up next." Kamryn put her gun away into her shoulder holster and brought the inside bend of elbow around the man's neck in a sudden movement and pulled her arm tight cutting the man's air supply off and knocking him out seconds later. "Reddington, we are on the way." The call was disconnected moments later.

Laying him down gently Kamryn stood up grunting in pain, Saya came over after going to the safe and picking up the paperwork and their one piece of luggage that they shared. Pulling the handcuffs from the cops Kamryn pulled the cops together and cuffed them all together in a star formation where hand cuffs were not attached to any same two people. Smiling at her creativity Kamryn chuckled as Saya stood at the door and shook her head, the two left the hotel without the checking out. The drive out was a close call, but once they were away from the hotel and the police looking for them they took off to the airstrip to make their way back home outside of the country.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is my new years gift to all of you, I'm as of this moment waiting at the airport for my layover flight to Montreal to continue my training. I will try to post up another chapter that might be about this size. The 10k word count of the last chapter was a gift, but I was also unable to find a good place to end the chapter. **

**You all know this is a raw story so errors are abound, but I do try to catch them when I can. Thanks for all the support for the story, and for those that enjoy the story thank you very much for keeping an eye on the story, it means more than you think.**

**Disclaimers from last chapter and my previous ones stand., no need for me to repeat them here because I don't have much time to post this.  
**

**-Guardian**

* * *

-Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean-

Getting the airstrip was a chore, but when they finally arrived, Dembe was standing outside of the plane with the Clan member who bowed his head in seeing Saya once Kamryn and Saya were outside of the vehicle. Saya took the luggage while Kamryn held the packaged information in hand. After getting all settled on board Kamryn opened the envelope and pulled three files out each had classified on them, one was from the CIA, another was the FBI and the last one came out of United States Naval files.

Raising an eyebrow Kamryn pulled her coat off and hung it over the arm of the couch on the personal jet and sat back with her right leg crossed over-top the left knee. Aram was sitting as far away everyone to just give himself personal space after learning that the night before someone after not only after them but the Direwolf was protecting them. Red was sitting in his seat with a glass of Bourbon starring at Kamryn before glancing out the window.

"Anything of interest from your contact before…"

"Before my handler was brutally murdered at a charity event?" Kamryn looked up from her reading before looking back down to it flipping a page or two. "Depends on if you want to know more about yourself or if you want know who has been further more fucking with your life?" Shifting through more papers Kamryn opened the file sitting beside her and looked over them, most of the papers looked identical but it was what was written, erased or not there.

Opening the third one and putting all three files on the coffee table in front of her Kamryn frowned before looking at Red who had just finished the Bourbon. Saya had changed into slightly more elegant clothes and had come over and sat down beside Kamryn and leaned forwards to see what she was looking at. The two looked at each other before gazing at Red who was now very clearly confused.

"What?"

"You. You are a contradiction in itself on at least three different levels. These are your files. One from the US Navy Intelligence, another from the FBI Headquarters and one from the CIA, all three are different and yet they look exactly the same. So what the hell is going on here?" Red stood up and handed his glass to the flight attendant who gave the man a smile before walking off. Kamryn held the CIA file out to Red who took it and flipped through it frowning as he looked down at the open US Navy file and the FBI file. Basic information was there, his education was there but there were too many changed things.

"These are the non-redacted files that Alastair was able to pull before he was killed, someone was trying to screw with your life before and even now. Nothing really matches up and these three branches should match up if they are trying to arrest you or get you back."

"Indeed, this one says that I was a text book narcissist and extremely unpleasant to work with. While the FBI one says I just up and left while the Navy file says I was kidnapped and held. At least the Navy got it right, I didn't see the outside of a cell or cage wherever it was they put me for two years. After that I managed to strike a deal and I started low, sold some secrets… that are in all three files. Then I went on to other things and started building up my own organization." Red went back to his seat and looked through the pages smiling every now and then, while at least three times he snorted disbelievingly. Saya was watching Kamryn closely nothing that she was in discomfort and with her leaning forwards the vest she was wearing was not helping her. Reaching over the put a hand on Kamryn's chest and pushed the woman to sit back before leaning over and unbuckling the vest causing a low snarl of pain. Saya fixed that with a kiss that caught Red's attention because when he cleared his throat Saya pulled back taking the vest and Kamryn was slowly going pink.

"I don't want to hear it Red."

"So tell me, was this the care that this lovely woman has been providing you over the years you were telling me about?"

Saya had stood up going to where her and Kamryn's luggage was sitting, she looked over her shoulder giving a flirty and yet dirty smile. Kamryn sighed and let her head sit back against the couch as a low moan escaped her lips. "I have to know how you got someone as exceptionally beautiful as her to be able to control you like that." Kamryn wanted to argue and disprove that but what he had said wasn't wrong but she was cut short by Saya who came back with two glasses of water.

"Oh, well it wasn't so much as I got her that she got me. You see she found me in a German Sex dungeon and it just went from there." Saya gave that flirtatious smile and she came to sit sideways on Kamryn's thighs holding out one of the two glasses of water.

"Seriously, you want to play that way?" Kamryn moved her head up and wrapped and arm around Saya's waist and took the water before speaking again, "You should tell him how it was you came to be at the sex dungeon and how you were kidnapped and you attacked me when I went there to save you." Kamryn took a sip of the water and leaned over enough to put the glass down on the coffee table away from the files, Saya looked down and rolled her eyes. Red watched the two clearly impressed and very interested in the story as he was sure there was.

"I'm intrigued, do tell about this adventure."

"Not much to tell, but it will explain how I'm able to be around the Japanese without dying and why the clan is so excepting of a Westerner. Saya was in town to party with the daughter of a Senator that was under my protection against the other side that was trying to discredit and kill him. If you remember that scandal…"

"The Senator Sampson Scandal, if I remember correctly some very incriminating documents came out of that and he was given life sentence for the Cocaine Trafficking he was doing through the Texas Port, and the Sex Trade Ring from Louisiana. He tried to get some business run through me but I found that he was too much of a risk and he was cutting too many corners, he would have been bad for my business and evidently he was for my competitors as well. Soon after that scandal the Colombians that were bringing the drugs up to Texas were brutally dispatched and a new Runner took control of the business, they no longer ship up the Texas Port and rely on other means of transportation to make their money in Texas and North.

You know him as the 'Baron' in the United States, I know him as Ganzalos Martin. He's a vicious man with an even more vicious business practice. I have kept my distance from him but he's bought my services from time to time and now he's starting to encroach on my territory in Europe but that's been stopped because he has no foot hold.

Sorry…. Continue…"

"As you happily brought up Red, that was the scandal. Saya was kidnapped by the guys working the Senator and she was sold to an Iranian for the night by the German's who run a sex dungeon. As I told your daughter when she came to find out about the story between me and Saya, the sex dungeon was clean place." Red rose an eyebrow at Kamryn and looked to Saya who at Kamryn. Kamryn grinned and pulled the collar of her shirt open revealing a scar. "While in said dungeon, I ended up getting scratched, bitten, marked pretty good. Saya left this permanent bite mark on me in her drugged out haze. I didn't get a chance to stop the bleeding till after the Clan gave me a shirt and I was at the airport. However it wasn't a bad bite in terms of me bleeding all over the place and I was dying, it more of a nasty flesh wound more than anything else. After that it's kind of history… I won't get into the specifics of what happened in that dungeon, just know that it was somewhat kinky and extremely entertaining to see her high." Saya gently smacked Kamryn's shoulder before Kamryn laughed and it turned into a harsh cough fit leaving Saya to calm Kamryn down and get her something for the pain she was now in.

Red had moved to help Kamryn during the fit and helped her stretch out on the couch keeping an eye on her. Kamryn didn't want to be fussed over because of her coughing fit and she soon found that Saya had come back and had turned her head so that she could breathe in the menthol based inhalant. Once her coughing fit finished Red helped Kamryn sit up and lean back against the couch, Saya knelt in front of Kamryn and took hold of her chin looking her in the eyes and checking her pulse.

Kamryn grumbled at the care and was rewarded with a gentle smack to her leg and scolding in Japanese in which Kamryn coloured at the words being used against her.

"That's not fair…"

"You should know this by now, I will tie you down to your bed, or chain you to the frame and you are not leaving your room until you are healed." Sighing Kamryn agreed and bowed her head, Red went back to his seat and watched the two. There was noise coming from the corner that Aram and Navabi were sitting at and some hooting moments later.

"I got it! I GOT IT!"

"You got what Agent Mojtabi?" Red moved his gaze from the couple and turned in his seat to see Aram working fast with the keyboard. Aram was looking between two laptops, the stolen FBI one and the one that Dembe had gotten him from the Chinese.

"I was looking into the 'ghosted' drives and found that I couldn't get into some of the files even though I have the clearance to do so. Someone has been moving things around the FBI and creating them, more recently was the creation of evidence against Agent Keene. The files, the paperwork as it were is flawless unless you look deeper in the file and the encoding that was used. The information was picked and linked to every single case that Agent has worked on since you gave yourself up Mr. Reddington, it even goes into the files that you brought back with you when you first turned yourself in. In fact these reports started almost the exact same day you showed up." Kamryn having recovered enough got up slowly with a hand around her middle as she moved over to where Aram was set up. The man looked at the Direwolf and eyed her mid-section and the fact that she was moving gingerly.

Looking at the two screens and the information that was currently up on them, she reached over and moved the report down and read it taking in everything. Someone had to have been writing these within the team in order to have access to the files needed to create what she was seeing. Looking at Red who stared at her, she made a clicking noise with her tongue. Saya padded up to her and she too read what Kamryn was reading, looking back to the screen Kamryn spoke quietly in Japanese.

**_"Do you think you can get a couple of the clan to do some research into the people that Agent Keene worked with?"_**

**_"I can, I'm assuming you don't want him to know what you are doing?"_**

**_"Preferably not, I want to question the traitor in their midst before he kills them. He can leave quite a mess and the body count. I can't have that, as soon we land send a team out, tell them to bring the traitor here as soon as they find out who it is."_**

Saya nodded and kissed Kamryn's cheek before going to Red and asking for his Satellite phone. Red had come up and was looking at Kamryn knowing that the woman had done something, when he read what was on the screen he started planning out how to get the traitor he missed when he had caught Agent Malik as the mole. Kamryn gently patted Aram on the shoulder and stood looking at Red.

"Don't even think about it Reddington, you and I know how this will end and it won't be good for either of us. Let me do my job."

"Do your job? You are injured and you are hired to take care of my daughter."

"And this is part of my job to make sure you don't do something stupid as well as take care of your daughter. This isn't the first time that I've dealt with corrupt Feds or the government, but we really must tread lightly. I can't have bodies all over the US in your bid to kill this problem. I need the information from whomever created this and if I'm going to expose them, I want to make a big scene. This might help clear your name and allow you to continue on with your practice with you being on the FBI's most wanted list." Red cocked his head and thought about Kamryn had said and realized that if he had a chance to not hide in the world behind the shadows, and he could still his operations than maybe… just maybe.

"Find, but if you can't deliver on that I will do what I need to in order to secure my daughter and if I have to burn down the entirety of the government than I will." Kamryn smiled and chuckled at Red,

"If I can't stop this my way, I'll join you in that. Just remember that this is a global entity and taking those out will take some time. But this problem, this I can remedy myself. Trust me on that." Dembe had come from the cockpit and looked at the group letting them know that they were pulling into Japanese airspace and starting their descent. Heading back to their seats and taking them Kamryn closed up the paper files on Red and put them back into the envelope as Saya sat down beside her taking her hand and threading her fingers between Kamryn's.

* * *

_"How could you miss them? I gave you the location of the two Agents. You should have been able to get them and not screw this up as badly as you have. I expect you to get Reddington, his daughter and those troublesome bastards that are screwing up our plans. That Direwolf can cause us some serious problems and we can't have that, we need those bastards taken out of the picture before we can put out our next pawn. With Reddington still active we can't because he now controls too much."_ The voice on the phone talking to the person was aggravated, but there was not much that could be done, the figure holding the phone shifted around a darkened room not bothering to turn the lights until it entered a new room.

_"You know what if you didn't fuck us up, we could have already moved into place the rest of the plan, but now that Reddington is still active I don't relish the idea that Reddington could still use the Fulcrum against all of us don't think that he even has the damn thing. So do as you are being paid to do and this time do what you do best."_

_Start painting North America red, make it so that Reddington has to come out of hiding wherever he is, you want the Direwolf, it's yours. Just make sure that our players are left alone."_

"Done." The light turned on and it was a basement full of explosive components as well as torture instruments and weapons. The figure walked to a wall that had pictures attached to it and maps, going up to one that was severally burned around the edges the figures sneered looking at the image of the girl standing beside a man with salt and pepper hair.

"You'll get yours, and I'll make sure you lose the new family you built around yourself… you take everything from me and I'll make sure you have nothing for yourself."

* * *

Landing back in Japan the group made it back to the mountains where surprisingly there were Christmas decorations up and about. Kamryn raised an eyebrow and pulled out her phone looking at the Calendar before turning to look at Saya who gave a grin and shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't…"

"I did, that call from the plan wasn't just about finding whomever is doing this but it's also about spending time with family. It also didn't help that you completely forgot about the holiday, I know you have a tradition and after what happened you forgot about Christmas, but I won't let you this year." Opening the door, Kamryn was met with the sounds of soft music, the smell of baking and Red's daughter coming out from the kitchen with flour on her face and an apron on. Red walked into the house taking his hat off looking around before seeing Liz who gave the man a smile that rivaled that of the sun. Liz had come over and hugged Kamryn gently wishing her a happy holidays before Red enveloped his daughter in a hug that made his heart flutter and his eyes start to tear.

"Merry Christmas Dad."

"Merry Christmas Lizzie." Red cupped the sides of Lizzie's face in his hands and tilted her head down so he could kiss the top of her head before letting her go and resting his hands on her shoulders seeing the spark of mischief in her eyes. He knew something was up what it was he didn't know till he looked over Liz's shoulder to see Mr. Vargas in what Red would call a travesty of a shirt and a Santa hat.

Hearing claws on the hardwood Red and Kamryn looked down and saw Hudson wag his way into the room wearing an elf outfit and Mr. Kaplan coming from the kitchen with a tray of mugs.

"Egg-Nog anyone?"

Red and Kamryn grinned to each other before Red walked with Liz to the mugs of goodness as Kamryn pulled Saya to her with a hand. Iwao came from the kitchen and stopped tapping Mr. Kaplan on the shoulder and pointing to the area of roof where Kamryn and Saya were standing under. Pulling a Kamryn from behind his back Iwao used Dembe as a shield while Red nearly choked on his egg-nog. Saya was talking to Kamryn when she pointed up and Kamryn's gaze followed seeing the mistletoe.

Kamryn's face was a myriad of emotions before she decided to shrug and pulled Saya in by the waist and kissed her soundly. The kiss was stopped a minute or two after a bright flash went off cause Kamryn to turned and glare at the group of people and Iwao holding up the camera before backing away and running to the deck entrance with Kamryn in tow only to be stopped by Saya barking something in Japanese.

**_"YOU DON'T GET YOUR PRESENT IF YOU KILL HIM!"_** Kamryn skidded to a stop and glowered at the group and Saya before she headed to her room.

"You know I hate my picture being taken." Came the voice a moment later before people started giggling amongst themselves. Red and Liz went to the kitchen and was soon joined by everyone else with the exception of Saya and Kamryn. The speculation was there and it was confirmed by the two and their actions, it was no longer being hidden and it was good for Kamryn.

Seeing the cookies Red was reaching for one when his hand was smacked by not by his daughter who was about to stop him, but by Mr. Kaplan.

"Ah, ah dearie. Not til after dinner, and if the clock is anything to go by we should be having our turkey and prime rib in about an hour. Until then you can have your egg-nog and that's it. Go shower, change and come back to the living room, Lizzie has something to show you 'Dearie'. Go I have to check the food anyways." Effectively being kicked out of Kamryn's kitchen the group left the kitchen and head towards their rooms to shower change and go to the living room like the older woman told them to do.

Once everyone minus Kamryn and Saya had met in the living room, Red was the first to appear in the room with a new mug of egg-nog courteous of Mr. Kaplan. Seeing the tree reminded him of the Christmas he missed 20 years ago. Was this what the tree looked like? Were the decorations that his wife had put up like the ones here? And the presents, there was a massive mound of them at the base of the tree. Red's memory of his first Christmas' with Lizzie rang out when as he pictured when she was one and a half.

* * *

_He had carried her into their living room and bounced her on his hip so the two of them could see the lit tree. Liz's little hang clung to her father's flannel pajama top. _

_"Merry Christmas Jenny, see the tree?"_

_"Ba!"_

_"Shh, don't wake mommy, you aren't even supposed to be up little one." Lizzie's hand gripped tired and her eyes widened comically staring at her father. Red grinned and kissed the top of his daughter's head as he moved them to the presents and he knelt down in front of them looking at a small rectangular one._

_"This is for your mommy, think she'll like it?" Red looked at his child who just grinned happily and patted her dad's face. "Yeah okay, I guess you are right. We'll just have to see." Come on, let's get you something to drink, your daddy needs coffee."_

* * *

Red was shook from his revere when and someone came shoulder to shoulder with him. Turning to look, he saw that Lizzie was standing in a sand coloured sweater and a pair of jeans with her arm in a sling and a mug in her uninjured hand.

"What are you thinking about Red, you were off in your off world?" Red smiled and took a sip of his drink and put an arm around Liz cupping the back of her head lightly before he leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"Thinking about the first Christmas that I spent with you, such a small little monkey you know. It was almost like this. This house, the tree, everything…"

"You miss being normal don't you?"

"Normal is relative Lizzie, I miss being a father. I miss the things that any father should do with his daughter. I never got to see you ride your first bike, never got to see you lose your first tooth, never got to see you and your first boyfriend, your first date. Though I did deal with the first guy you dated when I found him cheating on you."

Liz turned and looked at Red with wide eyes when she remembered her first boyfriend, she always wondered what happened to him to apologize to her like he did before politely leaving or rather running for his life away from her after the end of her grade 10 English class one day.

"You… that was your doing?"

"Yes, caught him as I went to drop you off birthday gifts a couple days before at Sam's." Liz and Red just stared at each other before turning to gaze at the tree again. There was padding of feet, Dembe, Aram, Navabi and Mr. Vargas walked into the room each sporting some sort of festive wear. Because Dembe was Muslim he just sported a red and green scarf while the others wore either a Jewish cap or one of those ugly Christmas shirts you buy in a kit.

"Lizzie, we have a hat for you and um… Mr. Reddington…" Aram pulled two Santa hats and looked at them sheepishly. Liz went over and took both hats and walked over to her father. She one handed putting on her hat and with equal finesse she plopped the other one on top of her dad's head.

"There."

Red saw the smile and knew he couldn't deny his daughter so he smiled and looked to the FBI agents standing behind Liz.

"Happy Hanukah Agent Motjbai, Samar you surprise me. I didn't think you celebrated either holidays."

The Mossad Agent chuckled and played with the shirt she was wearing, she couldn't come up with a viable answer so she just shrugged and wandered out of the room to find or do something. Kamryn and Saya walked into the room both were chatting happily when Kamryn stopped and saw the Christmas tree.

"You did this?"

"Well I had told the clan about your aversion to doing a Christmas because you didn't have a family and now you do. I think you need to stop and lay the ghosts of the past to rest and enjoy what family you have here. And don't say you don't. You've taken on contracts and jobs that allow you to feel some measure of good. You've brought together a father and a daughter even if they are on opposite sides of the law but isn't that how things are supposed to happen? Opposites attract?"

Aram and Samar looked to each other and to Red and Liz, there was always something about the two of them but the Fed's hadn't been able to figure it out and that would confirm some of the rumors that the two were connected. Aram just didn't think that the two of them would be connected in such a manner.

"Wait, Mr. Reddington is your father?"

"Yes, I am Agent Keene's father. What has been done was to protect her over the years and nothing will continue to protect her even if it means burning the world to the ground around me to do so." Aram and Samar looked to Mr. Vargas who picked up Hudson and held him looking at the two Federal Agents.

"There is something you need to know about my employer. He is a man that the world believes is a criminal and yes he is one, yes he has outright killed people in order to have the upper hand. However this man has saved my life and countless over and he chose to spare us even though it wasn't needed. He has taken care of me and families of people he's killed because the family should never have to pay for the mistakes of those that put themselves in the position they had. Honor, Loyalty, Honesty is all that he asks for in return. Yes I'm employed by Mr. Reddington but honestly I hate guns, I hate blood and your father works hard to accommodate me because I have nothing to fall back on if not for him and his help. I would be dead without him. However my skills lie in being able to intimidate and gather information, I also on the side run an animal shelter and spa, very lucrative now." At this everyone but Red looked surprised, they all turned to him and he just drank from his mug.

"What?"

"What indeed…" Kamryn rose an eyebrow and shook her head in disbelief, Saya whispered something in Kamryn's ear causing the two to grin at each other before they quietly sipped at their egg-nog. Mr. Kaplan came out of the kitchen having disappeared at some point and adjusting her elf hat spoke to the group.

"Dinner is ready, Red 'Dearie', Dembe can you come into the kitchen and help me bring out the food to the table." Turning to go into the kitchen Kamryn went to follow but was stopped and gently shoved to the dining room that had a full sized table by Saya who followed the two men to the kitchen.

Dinner was a joyous affair and everyone was exchanging well wishes for the holiday, Red had carved the turkey and Kamryn had done the Prime Rib and when it came to the end of the dinner everyone had been sitting back and leaning in the high back seats looking happy, sated, and full. Liz was leaning on her father's shoulder as the two had sat beside each other. Aram and Samar were huddled together having their own happy conversation while Dembe and Mr. Vargas were discussing animal rights and Mr. Varga's spa. Kamryn had been leaning back in her seat with her legs stretched out under the table and her hands laced on top of her full belly. Saya had curled an arm behind Kamryn's seat and was playing with the hair at the back of the Dire Wolf's head.

Quiet and festive, they had been so relaxed that they didn't realize that Mr. Kaplan had gotten up and sneakily started cleaning up. Red had looked up from Liz and glanced around in his food induced drug like haze, he saw his cleaner coming out of the kitchen with a tray and started picking up the rest of the food not that there was much for leftovers from either the turkey or the prime rib. Red was about to get up and Mr. Kaplan saw his movement but shook her head before nodding to Liz who had not surprisingly fallen asleep against Red. Wrapping an arm around her Red nodded and stayed where he was.

Once the table was quietly cleared and the dishes done and the food put away Red had gently and carefully stood and picked up Liz taking her to her room and laying her down to sleep. Once she was settled into bed Red kissed her cheek and left the room sliding the door shut but not before he saw her snuggle further into her blankets.

The jet lag and the excitement of the last couple of days left the living room with only Dembe, Kamryn, Saya and Red. Mr. Kaplan and Mr. Vargas had gone to bed leaving the four to sit and stare at the tree.

"I can't believe its Christmas Day… I thought I would have just marked the day off as another standard day and have a simple dinner," Kamryn started softly, she had her legs kicked up on the coffee table as she leaned back into the couch she shared with Saya who happened to be curled up at her side. "I stopped celebrating after my parents were murdered. I couldn't bring myself to put up a tree, couldn't be bothered to look at cards without getting that feeling in the pit of my stomach and my emptiness in my heart. This was unexpected, all those ornaments where my mothers. In inherited everything from them and because I was… no still am hurting, it's nice to see them out again." A deep sigh left Kamryn's lips as Red lowered his glass of scotch from his lips and he too gazed at the tree.

"I remember the day I was supposed to be home for Christmas in Baltimore, snow like you wouldn't believe and me in my shitty ass car. I should have had a truck, but I think I would have made me much more of a target. I didn't expect my life to go the way it did when I started digging into discrepancies in the intelligence I was looking at those last few months. I didn't know at that time that my life would change as it did, you know what I bought Liz that year for her Christmas gift?" The others shook their head as Red brought his glass up to his lips finishing off the scotch. "I had bought her a dog, a young eight week old Lab, he was the runt of the litter when I picked him up but he had this spark in his eyes when I picked him up and held him. Reminded me of Lizzie." Red leaned forwards and put the glass on the coffee table and leaned back crossing his ankles.

"I was taken from the car and the puppy young as it was tried to protect me, one man got bitten hard and he bled out but the puppy was kicked and the impact to the side of the car was enough to kill the dog. I was knocked out and taken to my house where there was a fire and screams, my wife wasn't home but I wasn't aware of it at the time and my daughter… My Jennifer… Lizzie was in that fire. I managed to escape my captors and kill them before racing into the fire, I remember the smoke and not being able to see but the tree… the tree hadn't been touched yet and it was beautiful before part of the roof collapsed and it took the tree.

Running upstairs I ran to her room hearing her scream, I got her out… I did what I had to and wrapped her up and turned in time to feel something crawl up my leg. I ran, I ran out of there and whatever it was that had crawled up my leg had crawled its way up my back. I didn't know it at the time but I was fire, literally on fire. After I made it out of the house I feel into the snow and put the fire out before getting back up and getting the truck the guys had picked me up in. I drove to Sam's and had him take her in changing everything, her name, her life. I disappeared and went south into South America. I still had the files in my car and I took them with me combing over everything I had, from there I knew that someone in the government had sold me out. I look at Christmas as the day I lost everything… I think this Christmas… I think this Christmas I got everything back… even for a moment." The Criminal and the Protector looked at each other with knowing emotions running along their eyes.

After the group disbursed and went to their rooms Kamryn was joined by Saya and the two sat on Kamryn's bed. Kamryn was sitting up leaning against a wall and Saya was sitting cross-legged holding a wrapped gift in hand. Leaning over the two didn't need to exchange words Kamryn took the item and pulled Saya by her wrist gently setting the gift to the side. Being pulled over Saya crawled over Kamryn's legs and sat on her thighs lightly.

They just stared into each other's eyes and their conversation was unspoken before Saya leaned forwards and kissed Kamryn lightly gripping at the back of Kamryn's head by her hair. Their love making was slow, careful and when they finished they curled up with Saya running her hands over the scars from years ago. Before resting her head on Kamryn's shoulder and closing her eyes going to sleep. Kamryn had already fallen asleep but her hold on Saya tightened on her waist. This would be her first night without wraps and she knew she would pay for it in the morning but it was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this is a chapter I managed to get together and post out. I just came down with a cold and I'm coughing up my lungs. It's painful and it sucks, but oh well... anyways I hope you people enjoy this Military Base location posted chapter. What base I'm sorry I can't tell you cause I'd have to kill you all .;; And I like my readers so no sharing, anyways disclaimers are the same as previous chapters, and I apologize for the short chapter. I did say the following ones would me small.**

**R&amp;R everyone**

**-G**

* * *

The next morning greeted Liz with the sight of her dad sitting in the chair in the most uncomfortable position with his head leaning over to the side leaning towards her. He was gently snoring in his seat, Liz sat up and pulled the covers away from her, the moment that Liz moved her father shifted around before his eyes slowly opened and he blinked just as slowly. He looked like he was coming out of a fog before his eyes cleared and he sat up in his seat with a groan.

"Red, what are you doing in here?"

"I… I couldn't sleep, nightmares. It didn't used to be this hard, but with you I fear for every little thing about you Liz. It's why I didn't tell you that I was your father, it's why I did what I did, and it's why I watched you from a distance." Liz took in the rest of Red's appearance he was vest-less, his cuffs shot and the top three buttons of the shirt unbuttoned. He looked more ruffled than any other time even when he had blood on his clothing and hands saving Ressler.

Liz hissed slightly when she moved and banged her arm, Red was up like a shot with a concerned look on his face and Liz saw for the first time, out of all the times that Red looked at her when she talked with him or he to her, there was always that concern, always that ready to leap out in front of her to save her.

"I'm okay," Red looked skeptical and he didn't move back so Liz made room on the bed and Red slowly moved and sat down on the edge of the bed putting an almost reluctant hand on the knee of his daughter. "You know, I owe you a very large apology in regards to everything I've ever done to you over the last year and a half. I owe you so much."

"No Lizzie, you don't. You do not owe me a thing. I did what I did to keep you alive and to make sure that you never knew about me, however that close call… I didn't want you to lose the chance to at least know who I was. I didn't go this far in life to protect you, to lose you… I gave up everything for you and I would be frankly lost further in my despair if anything where to happen to you." The two looked gave sad smiles before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." It was Dembe who had a phone in hand, he looked between the father and daughter not wanting to ruin it with work, but the person on the other line wouldn't be so forgiving.

"Raymond, you have to take this call." With a sigh Red cocked his head and pushed himself to a stand and went to Dembe taking the phone. Putting it to his ear Red listened and looked to Liz for a moment before grunting and hanging up the phone.

"It seems Berlin has decided to continue to shake the tree hoping to bear some fruit. I will have to leave today at some point and head back to the states to deal with this problem." Liz smiled sadly before nodding, Red had come back and wrapped his arms around Liz and kissed the top of her head holding her. He didn't want to let her go but he had to, he had Aram digging into some leads for him and there would be a trump card for him to hold over Berlin's head if he could find her.

Liz had pulled her slippers and joined her father at the front door twenty minutes later watching as he pulled on his wind breaker coat over his changed clothing. Holding his fedora in hand he pulled Liz to him and hugged her smiling.

"I'll be back soon." He left with a soft snap of the door after he followed Dembe and the Ninja shadow out into the Japanese cold. Liz smiled sadly and head the gentle padding of feet coming up behind her then moving before standing beside her. The person didn't say anything but the shoulder at her shoulder was comforting enough before a hand threaded into her and led her away as tears blurred her vision. Once Liz was settled down onto the couch a pillow was gently handed to that Liz clung to as the emotional strain of the week shattered her walls and she broke down crying into the pillow. The person with her wrapped their arms around her gently and just held her whispering softly soothing sentiments, once Liz had cried herself to sleep she was gently laid down and covered with a blanket before the person left her to sleep on the couch and leaving.

"How is she?"

"Emotionally shot, I think she's finally broken down and has accepted everything that has happened these last few weeks and I don't blame her. My job is to make sure she's safe and she's okay. And I intend to do that."

"How are your ribs?" A soft chuckle came forth before an even softer groan, "Well worth it, well worth it Saya. Let's get some breakfast hmm?" Kamryn moved away from the living room and headed to the kitchen that was devoid of human life prior to them. It was quiet and seeing as it was still early morning the two just went about to gather fruits from the fridge and set the electric kettle to boil water. Moving alone and yet in sync they prepared their breakfast and took a tray of food and their tea back to Kamryn's room to have breakfast in bed.

Curling up beside each other Kamryn's breathing was a little hitched but that was of no surprise when she had woken up to pain in her ribs. Her body was healing with the exercises she was receiving from Saya and the combination of Modern Medical techniques and the old Japanese Ninja healing exercises the breaks in his ribs had healed well but they were still tender. There was something about Kamryn and her healing that intrigued the Clan, but Saya never allowed testing to be conducted on the Dire Wolf because she wanted to keep her unique. Most people's bone breaks usually took months to heal, but Kamryn was able to heal in about half the time.

There were no explanations other her diet was normal and healthy, her exercise was nearly earth shatteringly routine and yet extreme. Her health was generally well taken care of and she even got the occasional colds so it was a mystery as to why she was so special and her healing was so fast, there was speculations amongst the ninja clan that the burns and the attacks she suffered prior to her becoming the Dire Wolf triggered something in her body to heal faster, but if that were true her scars wouldn't be as prevalent according to some of the clan members.

Be as it may, there was no real way of find out how the Dire Wolf did things and even then its secrets was its own. However Kamryn wasn't fully healed but she was on the mend and that was good enough for Saya for everything that they had been through over the two months, and the month that Kamryn had been back home here.

Finishing their food Saya took the tray off to the bed and put it on the desk by the keyboard and mugs, climbing back on the bed she sat there and look at Kamryn somewhat spread out on her back with her eyes closed and her arms spread out. Last night for the two of them was extremely slow but when they came together it was as if they never left each other's side at any point even for five years.

"Kamryn?"

"Hmm?"

"I found news about the mole within the FBI, they are heavily ingrained into the Black Ops sector. There is someone called the Liaison, it's a member of Mr. Reddington's black list that he gave to me before he left. There isn't much known other than that Mr. Reddington has him marked but has never met with the person just met the person that is his go between."

"So there was a massive snake within the pit and yet it was so well hidden that not even the snakes took notice." She turned her head and watched Saya slide slowly onto the bed and lay down on her side curling up against Kamryn. A soft sigh emanated from Kamryn as she wrapped an arm around Saya.

"Give it a few days, let Reddington finish his work State side before I go and do some of my own hunting. I have to figure out who this Hellhound is and see why they want me dead so badly. I should also attend Alastair's funeral too." Leaning up to look Kamryn in the eyes, Saya saw that there no way to persuade Kamryn to let her go with her.

"I need you to stay here, please. I can't run any risk, if the Hellhound is after me, they see you…" Fear shone in Kamryn's eyes before Saya nodded and ducked her head into the crook of Kamryn's neck. The grip around her body was tight but not painfully so.

"I'll come back, I promise and I'll make sure to burn down every single one of these bastards. They will not get away with killing Alistair, nor will they get away with attacking which I protect. I am not called the Dire Wolf for no reason." Saya smiled into her neck before closing her eyes and slowing her breathing to go to sleep.

* * *

**-United States-**

Red was sitting in his car with Dembe in the driver's seat and staring out of the rear passenger side window, watching the woman that was working at food van emptying her garbage out. Looking at the papers in front of him he nodded to himself and looked to Dembe.

"Doing this will not change the past Raymond."

"No it will not, but it will bring closure. The Dire Wolf cannot be everywhere at once and Berlin is my problem." Getting out of the car Red headed to the seat set up for the street food vendor and passed it to get to the truck. He stood in line patiently and when it was turn he ordered a coffee putting the newspaper he had in hand under his armpit.

The woman saw him and smiled saying the coffee was on the house and to join her, he made up some excuse before he 'caved' and joined her at the back of the truck after closing up. The two sat and talked before Red in a roundabout way showed the picture he had taken from the Stew Maker and the woman's eyes met Red's in fear.

"I…"

"Your father Berlin… I've been looking for a way to counter him and get him off of my back. He told me you were killed and bit by bit sent to him. He's looking to kill me because of that, so here is where I need you to do something for me." The woman looked down to the picture in hand and softly told Red about the past and the person that was Berlin. Red learned that Zoe was an alias and that she was taken away from her father and hidden in plain sight being allowed to live a normal life.

Red bowed his head and apologized to Zoe and asked her to meet with her father so that the two factions could at least stop attacking one another. After calling Berlin and the show down and the reintroduction of father and daughter Red, received a call that the FBI had found out about his presence in the country, leaving with Berlin's daughter after she didn't want anything to do with him Dembe drove off out of the state just as the state was put on lock down and his jet was to meet him elsewhere.

How the Fed's found him or even heard he was in town was disconcerting, looking to Dembe, Red knew it wouldn't be the man as he had rescued him and Dembe was too close to him personally. That left the shadow from the Japanese, but the question remained if he was a snake, then how was he blackmailed or was the entirety of the clan implicated and the Dire Wolf made a fool of?

The question burned in his mind as they drove through a couple of small towns. When they stopped Red had finished making a few phone calls without the Japanese man around and got Zoe a new name, life and set her up with some money to get away from her father and start all over again. Zoe had left and taken a cab into the city of Atlanta while Red eyed the clan member as he made a phone call too with his back to Red. Something wasn't right and Red looked to Dembe and they got into the car and peeled off out of their only to have gun shots hit the back window and the trunk of the car.

"We have a problem and so does Kamryn."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I'm on sick leave, the cold I developed turned into something nasty and so I was able to throw a small chapter together. I'm actually sad that this chapter is as small as it is, I was hoping that I would put more into it, but this will have to do. Believe it or not this story is actually getting to the climax and I'm actually proud that this story is almost done. One of the few stories that I've started and actually made my way through. It's short-ish, it's got a lot of stuff that I'm proud of, it actually has elements of the film I wanna get put into production as my background is film and live theatre I have Act 1 of the script done I think kicking around somewhere.**

**As it stands the over reaching arch is not done and won't be it will take another story to get through, so I want my readers to know that this 'story' isn't done and this is a bit of an origins I guess. I figure I would put this in now so that you are all aware that there will be more. I hope you like the ending of this chapter. I don't think I have written something as cruel as that. **

**So disclaimers are all there, you know who belongs to me and who doesn't and I think I will have to change the rating to M as of next chapter because of the content and believe me if you know of my other story Broken Armour. You should know why I have an M Rating for gore, blood and the rest. I don't write smut couldn't as it doesn't serve me really any purpose.**

**So enjoy it, small as it is, enjoy it.**

**G**

* * *

Kamryn had gotten up after her nap with Saya and went to take a shower before changing and leaving Saya spread out on her bed. Smiling Kamryn left the room and came across a now awake Liz talking with Mr. Vargas while Hudson wandered around the floor with a bone in mouth.

Walking up to the two of them Kamryn took Liz to the side and scratched at the back of her neck with a hand.

"Morning Liz, how are you doing?"

"Tired and sad…"

"Don't be sad, he'll be back. In the mean time I need to get Saya a Christmas gift. Want to take Mr. Vargas and come along with me?" Mr. Vargas had walked up by then and looked down at his feet where Hudson sat the man's heel.

Liz looked at the man and then Kamryn nodding with a small smile on her face. They got ready and while Saya was still out like a light with a note left for her so she wouldn't be too upset; the group including Mr. Varga's bodyguards got into Kamryn's imported Jeep Rubicon and they took off into Modern Japan to do some shopping. They made the hour's drive into Tokyo because Liz had never been, but it was also the only place that Kamryn found that sold what she wanted. It was a tourist trap sure, but if you knew the right people to talk to and where to go you could get everything and anything.

Parked into a VIP parking lot at a Yakuza run Hotel, the group traveled out onto the streets as Kamryn adjusted the face-mask turned neck warmer under her sports coat. Kamryn was as casual and human as you could get in a pair of jeans, hikers and the long sleeve grey pullover she was wearing under the coat. As they roamed the streets peeking into the insane Boxing Day sales, Kamryn kept an eye out on the crowd. This was a good time to just blend in, be unnoticed and to be a Joe Nobody. If anyone looked at the group they would just see either; friends on a shopping trip or brothers and sisters out and about exploring in a tourist trap, either way it worked for them and that's what they were going to stick with.

Going into an older store that held authentic Japanese decorations, swords, art pieces and so on. As they browsed the store the group were eying a piece of art that Kamryn was paying for when a trio of Yakuza came into the store.

**_"Dire Wolf?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"We need to get you out of here, the Clan was able to send us a message. They have been attacked and the Clan Leader has been gravely injured. Someone in the clan sold you and her out, we are here to protect you because we believe you are better for us than this 'Hellhound' Is,"_** Kamryn growled at the name and picked up the purchase handing it to Mr. Vargas.

**_"Are they still at the Clan Location?"_**

**_"We heard that there was a 'FIGHT', some deaths, but we have people looking for those that are trying to get out of the county. They may be ninjas but if they want out of OUR Territory we make sure they are okay to let out, but because they attack one of our allies, they will not live and your clan location will remain secret. "_**

Kamryn snarled low before nodding to the group and looking directly at Mr. Vargas.

"You need to get a hold of your boss, we are going back to the clan and we need to see what the damage is. They have decided to attack my home and I really don't kindly to that. The Hellhound has made its point and now it's time I made my own. And I may need you to smoke out some rats…" Mr. Vargas nodded as did his two men, Kamryn took her purchase and turned to look at Liz who looked at her afraid of something.

"Kamryn…"

"I need to get you back to the Clan and see what happened Liz, after that I have some hunting to do. I will protect you and I will protect Saya. I promised her this and I will make sure no one gets away with this." Seeing the now former FBI Agent nod, they left Tokyo and drove in silence back to the mountains. It was as they pulled up the village entrance that Mr. Vargas' phone rang and Red's voice came through on speaker.

"Mr. Vargas put the Dire Wolf on the line…" 

"I'm already here."

"There is a mole in the clan or the clan is making you a fool."

"I wouldn't worry about the Clan making a fool out of me, they were just hit while Liz, Mr. Vargas and myself were out shopping. Saya has been badly hurt, but I do not know the extent of the damage. I agree however that there was a mole, maybe more or just the one I don't know. The Yakuza have Japan under lockdown and they are digging their claws into the government and so on to capture the ones that survived the attacks."

* * *

Kamryn rolled into the garage where it was a scene of carnage and fire, rolling to a stop Kamryn and the others got out of the car and looked around. There were bodies lying about and blood on the concrete, someone limped their way to Kamryn and spoke softly to her as Liz took in the massacre. Mr. Vargas stood by looking pale before he went back into the jeep and sat in the seat looking away from the blood. Liz walked over to one of the bodies and with her one arm she flipped the body over and seeing the charred flesh of the face.

Kamryn came over and gently put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the elevator that took them up to the surface. When the two arrived a doctor in a lab coat came over and bowed to Kamryn before speaking rapidly, Kamryn took off following the doctor, Liz followed her protector and when she walked into the room where Saya was laying she saw Kamryn hunched over on her knees, and her head on the bed. Saya was wrapped up in bandages that much was clear but the burns on her body were a clear indication that this was the personal hand of the Hellhound.

Seeing Kamryn's body shaking, what Liz did not expect was the howl of anguish that erupted from Kamryn that echoed out hospital wing and the rest of the clan main building. When Kamryn stood and turned around, unadulterated rage burned in her eyes and the promise of retribution was clear in the body language. There would be no one stopping the Dire Wolf from laying waste to the scum that even dared attack her home, and her partner in every way.

What came next was a total lock down of the clan location and its village, people were moved into a secondary location and the purging began when the Yakuza managed to capture not one, not two, but three traitors of the clan. They were brought back to the Clan properties and to a concrete caged box that was used for interrogation, but that word was used subjectively with the implements and tools hanging on the wall.

Red had actually come across the men trying to get away on his private jet when he dragged one of the three men before Kamryn and pointing his gun at the head of the man on his knees. The other two were dragged in by the Yakuza and left standing by guarding the men. Very few people knew what a pissed off Dire Wolf was, even fewer had the pleasure of meeting an enraged one. The Dire Wolf slowly walked over to the man on his knees and grabbed the man by his hair with such power that the man yelped and tried to get the grip off only to be slammed in the face by a knee and dragged to a chair and chained into it.

The man screamed profanities at the Dire Wolf in Japanese only to have the Dire Wolf look on without a care in the world, the blue-grey eyes flashed with rage before a crack was sounded and the man started to scream in pain, his head thrown back while the blood vessels in his neck cording and straining. Red watched as the Dire Wolf took a hatchet and threw with precision watching as the hatchet broke the man's leg and lodged itself diagonally across the man's knee. The blood was spurting around the hatchet and was dripping into the ground.

**_"I want to know why you betrayed the Clan…"_**

**_"Fuck you Dire Wolf!"_** The man spit out, he looked down to his leg and saw the damage as he continued to half scream and grunt in pain. The Dire Wolf stood in front of the man and put a knee next to the hatchet handle and pressed against it, causing the man to scream.

**_"You will lose your leg if you do not talk, I'm sure that with how sharp I made this hatchet the merest push and all I have to do is just cut away the skin cause honestly there is no bone holding together, all it is, is the remaining muscle and flesh."_** The man watched as the edge of the hatchet worked like a surgical scalpel as it cut the skin and muscle as the Dire Wolf said it would. The man looked up and shook his head biting down on his tongue to keep from continuing to scream.

**_"Tell me what I need to know Otta. Any of you three can talk as to why you betrayed your clan leader and allowed a monster into the village. Start talking and maybe your friend won't bleed out here in this box."_** Red looked at the two that where under guard of the Yakuza, Dembe had come into the room and stood at the door ready in case any of the two tried to get out from under the Yakuza members.

"I know you understand English, I personally am not into this sort of torture but I'm dying to see what she does next to this man. All we need to know is who your contact is and why you betrayed one of the loveliest women I have ever come across." The Dire Wolf moved her knee again and the man screamed out in pain before one of the two men under the Yakuza spoke up. The two were screaming at each other, one yelling not to say anything and the other saying that if he was going to die he didn't want to end up like a chewed meat toy from the Dire Wolf.

**_"We had no choice! We were taken and black mailed by an American, told us that if we didn't do as was ordered that we would never see our families again. My child from out of wed-lock was taken, I told the clan leader that the mother didn't want her child growing up away from the Western world and that she was going to raise my son in the US. I haven't seen my son in months, all I know that my son is alive is of the pictures that are sent to my phone."_**

The Dire Wolf let off the pressure from the hatchet and took a tourniquet and tied it above the man's knee before going to the man that spoke, the man was crying but he stared the Wolf in the eyes. The Dire Wolf nodded to the Yakuza who un-cuffed the man but stood at guard.

**_"Why here? Why the Village?"_**

**_"Because it was supposed to be a message, I didn't think that the Clan Leader would be attacked such as she has. I promise you, it was just to scare her and to send a message to you, that's all I swear!"_**

**_"That's all? There is no other reason? This Clan has remained in the shadows for a very long time. You have just ruined it and the location because the Hellhound was actually here. You have just ruined your life and the lives of everyone that lives here."_**

**_"You don't think I don't know that?"_**

**_"And your son is your justification to expose the secret that had been hidden for hundreds of years?"_**

**_"I'm sorry!"_**

**_"Not you aren't, but I will make sure that you are along with your two friends here that managed to get away. I will make sure you are made an example of and your child will know how much of a traitor his father is. The Clan will know how much all of a traitor you all are…_**

**_I want three crosses created and a cargo jet ready. I'm putting them on display in the US. I want the Hellhound to know that I got his message and in return I'm leaving him a message of my own. Get them out of my sight." _**The Yakuza took the two men that weren't injured and took them away. A team of medics came in and set about taking care of the man with the hatchet in his leg. Red looked on with a raised eyebrow as the Dire Wolf walked up to him with fire in her eyes.

"There are very few things that I will do that will cross over in the realm of true darkness. I meant to have this conversation with your daughter and you, however you will be witness to it firsthand. You already know it is to do what is necessary, for me… this is why the Dire Wolf is known as the most dangerous person in the world now. Be ready to fly back to the United States…" Kamryn turned her back to Red and took a deep breath steadying herself while trying to control the mirad of emotions that were swirling around her body, heart and soul. Red stood at her side and held the gun he had in hand loosely.

"I've tried to deal with the Berlin situation, I would have concluded it had it not been for the traitor shadow that had been with Dembe and I. I will have to conclude with the Berlin business when we get back and then I will be more than willing to help you with the Hellhound business."

"Berlin, is the first in this. If you want Berlin gone, I'll need a couple of his men to drag him out of from where ever it is. Get those and I can guarantee his death for you." Red nodded and looked to the Yakuza and watched as an injured Iwao came into the room and bowed before standing. Kamryn turned and saw the man hold out an envelope with both hands, walking over Kamryn took the thing and opened it looking at photos that clearly were old and very familiar to her. Flipping through them Kamryn's face set before she stalked out of the room leaving everyone behind. Going to the security centre and yelling at the guard to leave she took to the keyboard and typed in several commands and watched as the last few hours played out, she sped up time and was searching for a specific figure. It was a split moment stop and Kamryn watched the scene unfold in front of her as she put the window up onto a larger screen. The leather, cowboy boots, and the greaser slicked hair said enough that a roar ripped through Kamryn as the face looked to the screen and made a 'boom' gesture before raising a gun and firing off screen.

Smashing her fist into the screen and watching it spark and hiss Kamryn turned away and glared murder at anyone that came anywhere near her. The one person that set her on this path, the one that did this to her and destroyed her family was the one that had once been part of her family. The one that had nothing to show for the time that she had been to post-secondary, the one that taken to leaving the nest first and growing into an exceptional person, the one that had joined the military to make a name and be something. The exact opposite to her who had gone to prison, who had destroyed lives, who joined a gang to support his selfish need to be better at anything. He was the one that had hurt her father and put him into the hospital, been the one to make her mother cry over and over for his actions.

He should have been dead.

He had hung himself after the incident that had taken her parents.

He, he had made Kamryn watch as her family was blown apart.

The Hellhound.

The Hellhound was her brother.

Her brother was the one that did this.

Her brother.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH... That is all**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So it's been a bit, and I've already started writing out the plot for the sequel to this bad boy. Right now I'm getting ready to get back on platoon so I'll write as much as I can even try to finish this so I can do the sequel which will involve Luther Braxton and more on the Fulcrum. I'm trying to incorporate elements of the shows episodes in so it has something driving it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the sho... I mean... chapter .**

**Thanks to all my readers and those that add my story, you are all now aware of my disclaimers, it's in the earlier chapters I'm tired and lazy so if you want them go back a chapter or two. I really don't own the show or the big name characters just mine. I'll see you all in my next chapter and so it's known, this chapter is dark but not enough to rate it up, however if there are complaints I will change the rating.**

**Again many thanks,**

**Guardian.**

* * *

The travel to the United States was eventful because of the fact that the group was split into two groups with two different plane flights going to a privately owned airstrip run by one of Red's contacts within the State of Washington, DC. As they taxied on the runway a semi-truck pulled out from the hanger followed by a fork lift and a construction crew. Kamryn climbed out of the privately own cargo jet and looked up the ramp she had walked down from to the three men that had been caught and chained together.

"Get the crosses out and assemble them then load them onto the truck. Make sure those three are kept alive and make sure they are watered and fed, give them a last supper and make sure they don't die. The Yakuza here will make sure of it. All of you are handsomely paid so please don't piss me off any more than necessary hmm?" The construction crew moved into gear as the Yakuza dragged the men out and into the cargo truck. Red had landed an hour or two earlier and pulled up in his Mercedes sedan, when he got out he helped Liz out of the car and the two looked on at Kamryn in her Black long coat with the high collar with a black and blood red scarf with her all black outfit consisting of her dress shirt, vest, pants and her ever present combat boots.

The sunglasses that she wore even though it was night was foreboding enough that Liz shivered into her father's side as Kamryn's gaze turned to them along with the set jaw and face. Red knew that the Kamryn they had been accustomed to had well taken a back seat and the Dire Wolf was truly who was at the forefront. It was physically clear that she was a woman not to be messed with and he knew that if he tried to do anything now he would dearly pay for it.

Kamryn walked away from the cargo plane and in essence stalked over to the two just as Dembe climbed out of the car looking at the Dire Wolf.

"I come baring a gift Kamryn, there should be an SUV coming around the bend with what you requested. I managed to capture a few of Berlin's men."

Kamryn looked over the man's shoulder just as a black SUV pulled onto the runway and came to a stop by the moving crew. Looking back and nodding to the Yakuza who had secured the three Japanese traitors they went to secure and move the Russians over.

"If you can provide a distraction in a couple of hours, I'll plant the crosses and make sure that the heart of the city knows I am in town. The Hellhound has taken everything and he has nothing to lose, I will make sure that he knows he cannot run from what he has done. I will make sure that he stays dead this time."

Liz had cocked her head at this and looked at Kamryn with a confused look on her face, Red's jaw worked a little as if to say something, but his eyes were working in over drive and what Kamryn said that confirmed everything that he had thought of on the flight over.

"The Hellhound is my brother, Caleb Destler. Turns out the little shit coward didn't kill himself like he should have when he was last seen in prison. He attacked my father and landed him in the hospital when I came home for Christmas leave. I ended up in the hospital with a few broken ribs going down an escalator to protect my father. I hold no lost love for my brother and his life choices.

Family means everything Liz, don't ever forget that. Those that I protect I treat as a temporary family, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing ever happens to them. I'm attached to you both including Dembe and your pet saving friend Mr. Vargas.

What I'm about to do will not be pretty but it is to protect the family I have now, the family that I allowed into my life and because I seem to be looking at protecting you Liz full time, I don't want anything to happen to either of you two. My brother is too aggressive, he too dangerous be left alive and he will hurt those that are around me and that includes your father, you and Saya… and that I cannot allow."

Liz eyed Red and watched him nod and looked to Dembe who pulled out his phone and set about calling contacts in the city. Once the phone was handed off to Red, Liz moved up beside Kamryn and stood shoulder to shoulder with the Direwolf. Pain was radiating off of the woman as was rage and the clothing that she was wearing was indicative of the mood and darkness she was inhabiting at the moment.

"Kamryn?" The woman's head turned as she looked over to Liz through the black sunglasses. Liz took Kamryn's hand with her uninjured one and laced her fingers together and squeezed it tight. Kamryn returned the gesture as Liz spoke up, "I know what you are going through, but I don't want to see you cross a line you aren't ready to cross. Somehow though I don't think that's the problem, I think your problem is that you have so much darkness in you that you fear letting it out even if it's for my protection.

I normally wouldn't say this to someone within the law enforcement world, but you work outside of it. So I will say this. You court dark and light well, use your darkness and come back to the light, come back and be who I know you are Kamryn. Remember your values… I've read your tattoo in the Chinese and the German. Loyalty. Honesty. Strength. Family. Keep those and even though what you are about to do is the ugliest thing my line of work sees… I will always remember why you did what you did." Kamryn stood tall even if her head was tilted down, her jaw turned a fraction as if to look at Liz.

"Do what you need to but remember who you are and why you are the Direwolf, but also remember that you are . Destler as well." Kamryn fully turned her face to Liz as the corner of her mouth lifted a fraction, releasing Liz's hand she nodded and headed towards the semi-truck as the Yakuza finished stringing up the six. Red had come back and looked to Liz as she watched Kamryn after his phone call.

"I hope I was able to give her a bit more of a path instead of being pure rage."

"Did the information I was able to gather you on the flight help?"

"It did, thank you Red. We have to give her that information after this is all over." Father and daughter and looked to each other as Red cocked his head to Liz, a nod and him resetting the position of his head was enough for Liz as they watched the truck ramp rise and the construction crew climbed into the truck along with Kamryn. Even though Liz was and FBI agent, she became aware of just how the world needed people to commit certain forms of evil. The Blacklist was one such avenue that Red had brought out into the world after he was forced into the life of crime; twenty years of compilation and they were chasing the world's most dangerous people that many of the world's governments had no idea existed.

Dembe had walked up and stood at his Boss' side as the Semi-truck was closed up and they pulled off the airstrip.

"Raymond, we need to head to the safe house. Sniper teams are set up at the site where the Direwolf is going to be. She is covered, we are not safe out here as a bulletin for an unknown airplane has been sent out." Red nodded and put a hand at the small of Liz's back and led her to their awaiting car. Once inside they took off and in good time as the planes had taken off and the police had shown up thirty minutes later having missed the action that was about to go down.

* * *

Standing in the cargo container with the construction crew that belonged to Red, The Direwolf leaned against one of the walls staring at the men that stared back at her, time held no meaning as they travelled to their location. The lights from the crew were attached to the inside of the container and cast shadows about. The Russians snarled and swore in their mother tongue but for all their bravado, the Dire Wolf did not give an ounce of care as they went over a bump in the road. All the crosses the men were attached to were hand-cuffs and rope as per The Direwolf's wish laid angled on racks. The Clan traitors closed their eyes and prayed to whatever god they thought would deliver them to the underworld.

"You know what I never understood… how you could betray your home, your people… your leader that put so much trust into you. Centuries of history and secrecy… all up in smoke. As for you Russians, you are becoming a pain in my royal ass. You attack my client and you go about wanting to kill her, your boss has a death wish and by the end he will be begging… just like you when I start with the first one of the crosses." A phone went off as The Direwolf walked up to the largest of the Russians and stared at him through her black lenses, the phone was answered as one of the construction men walked up to her and looked down to the man on the cross.

"Dire Wolf, we have received reports that Reddington's distraction is under way, all available police, fire and ambulance services are being sent to the distraction. We are five minutes from your target site." The Direwolf looked over and nodded once before grinning darkly at the Russian.

"I think I'll leave you for last, wouldn't want you to miss the show… would we?" The man spat or tried to spit at the Dire Wolf but found that he couldn't do anything with his head strapped down to the cross. When they arrived at the site, the Dire Wolf was met with a second construction crew with two crane trucks at the doors.

"We were told to help you set up some ground ornaments."

"Perfect, get these crosses out and get them planted into the ground. We have less than thirty minutes to get them set up and for you to be out of here. I have a vehicle drop set up, so I will be driving out of here and to the safe house. I thank you gentlemen as head of time and hope that Reddington pays you handsomely for this." The men grinned as the Foreman started barking orders and they got the crosses out of the container with the Japanese and the Russians mouths gagged and their head's still bound. It took the teams twenty minutes to set up the crosses all in a row and to have them stabilized before they picked up and left leaving the Dire Wolf alone.

Part of this little display was Aram's ability to hack into the camera feeds from the long distance that he was at and to loop the feed to buy the Dire Wolf the time she needed to do whatever it was. As the Direwolf stood in front of the six men she pulled a half serrated and half straight edge combat knife. It was a large blade and one that looked like it had been around for a long time or at least extremely well used and well cared for.

Taking her coat and vest off setting it off to the side on top of a transformer box that was nearby, the Direwolf rolled her sleeves up to mid-arm and replaced her winter gloves with a set of blue latex medical gloves. Taking the blade in hand again the Dire Wolf walked up to the Russian and cut the binds to his head but left the gag.

"I want you to see this, I want you to see just exactly what I'm about to do to each of these men… and I can guarantee you… it's not pretty." The Direwolf stepped away from the man and went to the first of the Japanese men and cocked her head to the side before she set about 'stripping' the man. By the time she was done on the first man after flaying him and draping sections of flesh over the man's shoulders like a scarf she turned to the see the others look on in fear. She finished the presentation with the man's guts hanging out from three slash marks across the abdomen and the beginnings of a message carved into the chest.

The rest followed in similar suite and when the Dire Wolf got to the large Russian, she could see the fear and smell it as the man couldn't hold in his bladder and his colon. Smirking and looking at her blood covered arms she reached for the Russian's jaw and held it place before she slammed the blade under the man's chin into the man's brain. Stepping back and finishing with the last man and the message she pulled her gloves off and wipe her arms down before picking up her coat and sheathing her knife at the back of her waist and walked away. It was about seven blocks away that Kamryn pulled out a headset and her phone looking through the phone numbers pushing one number.

"It's done." She hung up right after as she headed into a car park seeing her Scion FRS from when she was last in the United States. Going to the trunk she pulled her key fob out from her pants and hit a button as the trunk popped open. Opening the trunk she pulled out a cleaning kit and a garment protector and quickly wiped down the blood that was on her body and bagged her bloody cloths having changed into clean black dress slacks with a blood red dress shirt as she pulled her vest back on. Throwing her coat on and putting the items into the trunk she closed it and went to the driver's side and climbed in shutting the door as her phone rung in her ear.

Starting the car and answering the phone she didn't expect Aram's voice on the other end to be freaking out at her before the Mossad Agent took the phone away picking up the topic of conversation and explaining that the camera systems were back up and now that the display that Kamryn left behind was not only generating problems but Homeland Security and the Secret Service were now all over the site. It was clear the message was getting around as reporters and TV crews were all over the place. Kamryn thanked Samar and hung up the call driving by her handy work looking over the barriers that were set up before taking off to the safe house in Baltimore.

It was nighttime by the time that Kamryn pulled up the safe house in a suburban neighbourhood in a semi-rich area. As she pulled into the garage and the door shut she was met by Liz's dog bounding up to her feet as Red stood in the doorway looking at her.

"Quite a picture, I don't think I've seen the Mexican Cartels make such a scene, I don't even think I've seen the dictators in the African Provinces do that, butcher and massacre, but not that."

"I did warn you that what I was going to do… there are areas of me where I am not a good person. A darkness festers inside my heart that I fight to keep at bay, very rarely do I let it out and when I do." Red nodded at Kamryn's statement and walked back into the house calling Hudson inside. Kamryn went to the back of the car and pulled put the bag and slung it over her shoulder and went into the house where a washer was standing ready with the cleaning supplies and the laundry room ready for her use. Pulling her shades off and setting them off to the side Kamryn took off her coat and scarf putting it on the top of the dryer before putting the bag into the large wash basin sink and opening it.

Taking the bloody shirt out and turning the water on and putting a plug into the one of the two basins she watched the water tinge pink as the blood flowed out of the black fabric like a tea steeping from its bag. Leaning over and watching the black bag soak as well after she removed the clothing from the bag she placed her hands on either side of the sink and closed her eyes taking in slow deep breaths before she felt someone at her side staring at her.

"You're trying to hide… don't hide."

"I have to Liz, the Dire Wolf must be kept on its leash. To unleash it would be just like you saw on tv, to have that unleashed again without a direction, without a sense of purpose or drive would disastrous. The Hellhound wants me to make a mistake, to become that angry so that I don't have all my bases covered. My brother wants me to get sloppy and he wants me to suffer." Kamryn shifted her gaze from the water to Liz and gazed at the profiler taking in her stance and her observation of the human guard dog.

"I think Kamryn that the Dire Wolf is needed to be let off the chain, you don't cage an animal. The animal has to be free in being what it is. In your case, you and Red live in a world of darkness, evil and the only way for you to survive is to fight that and become the thing that they fear the most.

I understand now why Red is the way he is and what he's done to make sure that I'm kept as safe as possible and the fact that he's had to take the path he did just to ensure everything had gone right with me means the world, even if my love for him conflicts with the morals and the rules I've been raised with." Liz came closer and saw the conflicting emotions within Kamryn's eyes and her face, her body tightened trying to control the emotional responses.

"I've seen your brother's handy work over the years, Red and I looked over old case files. I used to think that Red was a monster, what I saw within those images… I get now that it takes a monster to take out monsters. You aren't a monster but you live in the world of them. Do what you need to; I beg you to protect not just me, not just my father or my coworkers. I beg you to protect the world from a true monster, be whatever you have to be to protect all of us. My father is a criminal mastermind and he is more into information, I've seen what you can be… that's what's needed here and now." Liz watched as Kamryn's eyes shifted and the darkness behind Kamryn's walls were banging to be let out.

"When did you become your father?" Liz cocked her head to the side as Kamryn continued, "When did you become someone that is able to use their words and manipulate the situation as well as console?" Liz's face scrunched up in thought as she went over everything she said to Kamryn and put a hand to her mouth, Kamryn was right. When did she fall so far that she resorted to using her profiling to allow someone to openly kill?

Kamryn's attention turned to the sink tap and she turned the tap off with the water dripping a few times before she turned and walked over to Liz and stepping in close looking her in the eye.

"Darkness takes hold in different ways, Red had changed you from the time he met you to watch you and take care of you. He was teaching you to look into using darkness and light, to see as a criminal in the position of a cop. He was teaching you to look behind all the lies and to see the truth even when it hurts. He wants you to be able to stand on your own two feet and remain in a world that he cannot should something happen to him. Whatever you do, don't change that. See criminals for who they are and see heroes for who they are, that should help with your balance.

I will do what I need to stop the Hellhound… I will help Red with Berlin. I want you to live free in your life, I don't want to see you in our world and have to suffer the mistakes of the past. You shouldn't be in our world, you are the light to utter and black darkness." Kamryn turned back to her sink and undid the cuffs of her sleeves and rolled them up to mid arm before reaching for a scrub brush and laundry soap and set about hand washing the dirtied clothes. The TV report in the background was that of how there was a grotesque display on the outer edges of the White House by the grove of trees. It was reported to be an in and out job and that all the attention on a massive car pile-up at the front of the White House gates followed by an explosion that destroyed the oilrig that rolled over. The police report on the news went on to say that it was an accident and that the rollover was due to a tire blowing out, the crosses found on the grounds of the White House however were not an accident and it was breaking news.

The following days the News went over to talk about the Crosses that held the remains of three Japanese and three Russians, the connections were not said. However the Hellhound had seen the news and a response to the Dire Wolf was left in the form of a hospital set on fire and that the death of two doctors formed the name 'Alice Destler'. The News didn't stop as bodies started to pile up and carve a path through the United States.

* * *

_"These recent murders are not the work of a terrorist, but rather someone trying to bring out someone called the Dire Wolf. I can tell you the American People that there is no such person as the Dire Wolf… whomever this is, is a sick individual and he will be brought to justice."_

* * *

**_DIREWOLF CHALLENGED BY HELLHOUND!_**

* * *

**_Swath of bodies carved all across the country leaves the country in fear._**

* * *

**_HOSPITAL EXPLODES INJURING HUNDREDS AND KILLING 15._**

* * *

**_Top cardiothoracic Surgeon Alice Lin and Pediatrics Physician Allen Destler among the dead._**

* * *

**_Memorial held for the dead of a blaze that killed 50, Garret Anderson and Penny Destler of A&amp;D Law Firm found in their apartment.  
_**

* * *

**_SEATTLE IN FEAR AFTER A FIRE RIPS THROUGH THE DOCKS!_**

_"Eyewitness reports of two unidentified people having pulled several dock workers from a raging fire have police baffled. It is unknown what has started the fire that had apparently started from different points on the dock, but police are investigating the scene and searching the two heroes. Any information on their whereabouts should contact the Seattle Police Department."_

* * *

**_MISSING PLUTONIUM FROM MILITARY SITE HAS HIGHER UPS PANICKING._**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Names and places in this story are not meant to be taken as anything but locations. I'm from the area and this is a work of fiction, end of story. If there are places that people know of know that this was intentionally done to bring a bit of realism and location to the story not as anything else. God forbid I get reported cause I used actual location names and people freak out. **

**Anyways the only characters I own are Kamryn, Saya and ('Dria') and others that are not part of the Blacklist Realm. As you may have seen by the way I familiarly use names of places and locations I am a West Coaster and from that area. I love it and I miss home while I'm in -40 degree weather in a province I don't really like. I mean really... it's 12 there and it's -40 here ugh... anyways. There is a chapter or two after this or just the climax and the epilogue. I'll figure it out. I want to change the rating to M but I don't actually think there is anything that warrants it, but if you my readers feel however there is, then let me know and I will change it. This story is posted raw because one I don't have the time to do too much editing and I'm on a military base and my free time as it is spent on cleaning, writing when I can, boot polishing and laundry and inspection ready time.**

**I thank you all for those have followed me and this story and I look forwards to giving you The Blacklist: The Liason in the near future. I might throw a teaser together for the end of the next chapter so that you all get a peek of what's to come. The usual disclaimers stand I don't own blacklist or it's characters.**

**-Guardian**

* * *

The fear was real, the damage was real and it started on the East Coast of the United States and continued to make its way West. Never has the American People ever felt so afraid of the body count and swath being cut through it's States. For those that claimed they would or could take out the Hellhound and the Direwolf, it was all talk for when the Hellhound had cut its way through Montana an entire biker bar was decimated and the entire state was left in shock.

* * *

Kamryn had been sitting in one of the seats of Red's private jet after they received a lead that the Hellhound was going to cross the border and go to Canada. Kamryn knew then were her brother was going, he was going home and was leaving her a message that they were going to finish this fight at home where it all started.

Of all of the people Kamryn had killed in her spree all of them where traitors to the country they served or the criminal organizations they were hired into. Glaring at the Vancouver Sun headline, she looked up as Liz came over, her arm was now out of a sling but she was careful with her arm and shoulder. Red was looking out the window on a call with his Satellite phone.

"What the news?"

"The news?" Kamryn looked up from her News Paper and lowered it onto her lap and sighed softly, it was hard and difficult to have committed the acts that she had done over the last several weeks. The shear amount of damage done, the only saving grace that could be taken out of this was that the people she knew hadn't been innocent people, "The news is that Vancouver Canucks are losing still, and in a spectacular fashion I might add, a 6-1 loss against the Calgary Flames…" Liz put her hands on her hips staring at her protector with an eyebrow raised. Red turned his head away from the window and put the phone on his shoulder looking at the two.

"Hockey is serious business Lizzie, besides I think Kamryn is happy with the loss that the Vancouver incurred as she is upset that the score wasn't any higher." Red put the phone back to his ear and continued to talk to whomever was on the other end. The corner of Kamryn's mouth lifted and Liz shook her head and went to get a drink from Dembe who went about handing a mug of coffee to Liz, a mug of tea to Kamryn and leaving a tumbler of Whiskey with Red before settling himself down in a chair and picking up a book that was open and face down.

It was all domestic for the last three weeks as they moved from spot to spot hunting the Hellhound who was now on the run and causing as much carnage as he could. A phone went off on the small table beside Kamryn and pulling a hand away from the re-raised newspaper, she answered and heard a voice she didn't think she would hear given the injuries.

"Kamryn…"

"Saya." Kamryn's eyes burned with tears that she was fighting to keep back, Red had just hung up on his call and stood up moving towards Kamryn as did Liz, there was hope and behind that relief written on their faces. Kamryn's face softened as she spoke softly in Japanese.

_"Saya, I… how are you?"_

_"I'm alive, I woke up a few days ago and didn't see you here. Where are you?"_

_"I'm finishing what my brother started, no one else is going to get hurt or die because of him. I refuse to allow him to hurt me or anyone else."_

_"Kamryn-Chan, please, please… stop him he doesn't care who he hurts so long as it's you. I just want you back, you come back…"_

_"I will Saya, I will. I have to go… I love you…" _ After saying that she hung up and let her jaw soundlessly work, she had to put the phone down looking at the call time as Red took Liz by her waist pulling her gently away from Kamryn who just sat there breathing slowly as relief flooded through her. Saya is awake, she was okay.

Kamryn turned her head to gaze out the window as a fuzzy noise sounded around her, it must have been people talking to her because she wasn't paying too much attention to them. Kamryn just saw the familiar mountains and lights of a place she hadn't been back to in close to ten years, she was home, her actual home and the city would be paying for whatever destruction her brother was cooking up in his demented mind. Kamryn was placed solely back in the position the day that she signed her first military contract, she signed up because she was a warrior, and she was a protector… correction. She is a warrior; she is a protector even if she was not longer a military sailor, she would continue to live up to the long standing tradition as one… even if she had to kill a few people to protect the rest.

* * *

When the plane landed at a private strip the group got off the plane into the rain, Kamryn smiled and looked up as the rain fell gently on her face welcoming her home. The West Coast of the North American continent during the winter time usually meant rain but it also meant greenery and it was unsettling to Liz who followed her father out in the rain as his long coat whipped around his legs as a strong gust hit him. Angling his head to the rain he watched Kamryn and saw her high-collar move in the wind as the rain started to matte her hair to her head.

Turning her head Kamryn watched two SUV's pulled up and a woman in business suit and heels got out, she stalked over as sultry as was legally allowed. Kamryn had stuck her hands into her pants pockets, her feet shoulder width apart and her head cocked to the side.

The red head came up to Kamryn and was a good inch shorter than the Direwolf, bringing her head down a fraction Kamryn stared the woman in the eyes before being pulled into a searing kiss. Red's jaw dropped a fraction with Liz blinking owlishly as she watched the two. The woman's arms wrapped around Kamryn who returned the gesture hugging the woman closely.

"Long time 'Dria', long time."

"I always wondered if you would ever come back home, I lost a very close friend all those years ago. I tried everything to contact you. You shut off your phone, closed your e-mail accounts, but somehow those letters you wrote were enough."

"I know. I always meant to keep up with you, but I changed way too much to allow for that. I couldn't stand losing anyone else and I didn't want to drag you down with me. You did too much for me through college, and after it. I couldn't put you through any more of it, but I'm glad you still count me as friend." 'Dria' put her hands on Kamryn's face and ran her left hand over the scars on the right side of Kamryn's face.

"You look so different…"

"I feel different…" 'Dria' put her hands on Kamryn's chest and pressed on it lightly before looking Kamryn back in the eye the emotional set was enough for Kamryn to pull her friend back in for a hug as the woman allowed tears down her face into Kamryn's shirt. "Shh, shh I'm still alive and I think that's all that matters. I'm looking for a place in the city, I'm sure you have contacts amongst your clients." Feeling the nod against her chest Kamryn let 'Dria' go and stepped back and moved to step beside the red-head looking at Red and Liz.

"Red, Liz this is a very, very old friend of mine. When I was younger I had an issue with being social and I was what I called a bad introvert. She spent a better part of six years making sure that I was social enough and that I was comfortable in my own skin. She is now the first and foremost contact in human behaviour and criminal intelligence on the West Coast. Alexandria Grant, this is Raymond Reddington and Elizabeth Keene." The number four on the FBI most wanted list watched at the red-head stepped away from Kamryn and over to the two shaking their hands.

"Welcome to Vancouver, Canada. I hope that Kamryn has been treating you both well."

"She has and she continues to surprise me quite frankly, I didn't know she had come from here."

"She keeps most information to herself, it's a closely guarded secret to anyone that hasn't gotten to know her that she's a deeply affiliated Canadian. She stopped living here in her old home a very, very long time ago to the point that it's in need of repairs due to its decrepitude.

But that aside, I think I'm the only friend that has remained loyal to her and tried to maintain a relationship with her over the years. And by the looks on your faces I would have to hazard a guess you didn't expect me to kiss to her and that's she's seeing someone, if I was right to guess. You finally got together with Saya didn't you Kam?" Kamryn lowered her head and her eyebrows rose a fraction followed by a slow forming smile.

"I told you didn't I?"

"You did." 'Dria' gazed at Kam over her shoulder before turning her attention back to Red and Liz.

"A couple of years back on a call that Kamryn made to me, she told me of someone that fallen for her. We talked about relationships all the good that could come out of it. Whatever Kamryn and I share, it's nothing but friendship and occasionally I help her with overcoming physical fears, helping her overcome her fears about her desires and ultimately the act itself." Kamryn sighed and walked up beside her friend looking at Red and Liz.

"'Dria' is on her spare time a dominatrix amongst other things. It was what helped her pay her way through college, it was also about the same time that I met her and was going through some problems. Now that we've rehashed enough of my sexual issues 'Dria' Can we move onto the more pressing problem?"

"The Hellhound?" The rain started to come down harder and the group moved away from the planes into the SUV's soaked by the rain. As they drove Kamryn with 'Dria' and Red with Liz in the SUV of the other driver, Kamryn leaned back in the seat and sighed.

"My own brother, my brother is the Hellhound and I didn't see it coming."

"Kam, you've always told me that your brother was always trouble and that he would get himself into some form of it. Is it really that difficult for you to see?"

"I don't know, I always hoped that there would be some form of good in that kid. I didn't want to believe that he would capable of something like killing his own parents. I always wanted Caleb to be more…"

"Well unfortunately he is something more, he's a mass murdering psychopath. I've seen the news all across the United States coming into Vancouver. He's left a hell of a trail here, RCMP is laying down everything they can. Borders are being beefed up, YVR is already ready to ground anything and everything at a moment's notice. All of Translink and public transportation has security doubled. I don't think that the increase of Transit cops will do anything, but at this point we are taking all precautions. I've talked to the RCMP heads and Vancouver Police, they have ERT standing by should anything happen. I've also told them a private contractor would be coming into the city as a protection insurance. You have free rein of the city provided you don't kill any innocents, do what you need to Kamryn I will cover you the best I can." Kamryn nodded and leaded her head against the headrest looking in the side mirror to the SUV that held Red and Liz.

* * *

Red leaned in the back seat and thought about Kamryn's contact, it was surprising that he wasn't being arrested right on the spot for being who he was. There must have been more than what Ms. Grant had been telling them, over the twenty years even in recent years he had never heard of Ms. Grant. There was something that Kamryn wasn't telling her or it was because she was so high up on the ladder and that she was able to hide herself. As they followed behind in the SUV up front the two in the back vehicle gazed about the mountains and what seemed to be short highways into what was a small city then another city and another. Red took in the city name of Port Moody before they turned off onto a small highway nestled into the side of a mountain.

They drove for another thirty minutes before skyscrapers entered Red's field of view, Liz ended up napping against Red's side during their hour and a half long ride. When they pulled up to hotel Red looked out the side of the window and looked up. It was an expensive place that was said but he wouldn't know if it was up to his standards until he got out and into the room. The driver of the car got out and went around and opened the door for Red after Liz was gently awakened. Kamryn was already out of the front SUV alongside Ms. Grant with a bellboy already bringing the luggage into the hotel having followed the instructions of the woman as Red and Liz walked up.

"Welcome to the heart of the city, this is Vancouver. This is Shangri-La, one of the top places to stay, it is also the one hotel closest to one of your work sites. I will staying for the night and taking off to deal with the police chief and the Transit security officials. They know that there is a contractor or two in the city due to the threats made by the Hellhound over the last week or two. Vancouver Mayor has publicly told the people that this person is a hoax and the ravings of a lunatic. I'll buy you all as much time as I can and you will have to work fast, the government and the Mayor himself has told me that whatever it takes to get rid of the problem they will pull from the black funds to pay you Kamryn. They do not know who you are but they want this problem gone."

Red and Liz nodded to Ms. Grant before she turned on her heel and went into the hotel, Kamryn bowed her head before she turned and looked to Red and Liz who just stared at her.

"What?"

"Would you like to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Apparently the Canadians don't work like the Americans and on occasion they like to hire contractors to occasionally protect their city. I have been contacted on numerous occasions to come back to take on a thug who has tried to take on the city. I do computer work on the side I end up doing the majority of the blackmailing well away from this place. The city of Vancouver has a black fund set aside and off the books to pay for my services or services of any other contractor when the needs arise, however some of the government officials end up being a pain in my ass and they want to know my identity. I stopped doing work for the city a couple of years ago when the last mayor was ousted from office.

Anyways, we better get in before she comes out and drags us in and believe me. She will." Kamryn headed off into the building with the father and daughter in tow. They were met with hospitality that put some of the other places Kamryn had been to, to shame. Ms. Grant was standing at the desk and arranging the rooms when she came back with two little books that had two keycards each. Kamryn took one and Liz took the other one before her father and opened the booklet looking at the images inside. Following the bellboy to the elevator and heading up to the top floor Kamryn saw that they had rooms across from each other and she stared at Alexandria before shaking her head and going to her room. Red was led into his and Liz's room and was very impressed with the suite and quality of the place.

"Dinner will be arriving shortly, take your time unpacking and thank you for coming. Enjoy your stay." Red pulled out his wallet and handed the bellboy a hefty tip and filed away the name of the man and information about the hotel. Turning to Liz who was sitting on one of the two beds he smiled when he saw the awe that was present on her face.

"I can't remember the last time I saw shock and awe on your face Lizzie." Liz closed her opened mouth and blushed a little.

"I have never stayed in a place like this before, I could never afford it."

"Well you should stay around me a bit more, such places I could take you to. You know there is a place in…." and with that Red launched into a story about staying in Rio that he swears was the most breath taking place he had come across. The sunrise that came over the mountains and lit up the ocean reminded him of when he first set eyes on his daughter the morning after she had been born, it was priceless.

The two just sat and talked about the past and Red regaled to her about stories about when she was young the things that she loved to do with him and what he would do with her prior to the fire.

* * *

The moment Kamryn entered her room and she heard the door shut behind her, she whipped around and pushed Alexandria up the door pinning her wrists to the door pressing up against the other woman.

"Tell me, when was the last time you and I did this?"

"Just after your last deployment, I don't know how you didn't manage to snap at those two. I heard about Saya and I'm sorry she got injured, what your brother did to her… I have no words, but I think right now you need to let that all out and seeing as your last 'session' with me landed me on top, why don't you show me just how much you dominate, because I know you can. Show me what you are Wolf." Kamryn growled low lowering her lips to 'Dria's' and kissed her hard before the other woman started to 'struggle' and Kamryn went for 'Dria's' neck as she let out a low moan.

'Dria' actually put up some fight as she pulled her wrists out of Kamryn's hands, one hand gripping a fist of Kamryn's hair at the back of her head and the other having moved under the jacket and clawing at the back of Kamryn's back.

What the two shared and what the two were doing was something that Kamryn kept to herself, she knew that there was a side of her that she didn't want to let out and after what 'Dria' went through and what Kamryn did to help and protect her through her military life, she understood why 'Dria' could never go to any man, or any woman for that matter for her needs and wants. It was a friendship that stood the test of time and it was a relationship that wasn't based on love.

Despite the fact that 'Dria' was a dominatrix, she never slept or has sex with any of her clients or anyone for that matter. Not after her last boyfriend that ended up in rape and Kamryn having sat by 'Dria's' side for six months as she physically recovered. Mentally, Kamryn had to push her friend as well as nurture her. Once 'Dria' was mentally sound it was two years before everything changed for Kamryn, but it was on a rainy night that 'Dria' had come to her home soaking wet crying that she couldn't be physically intimate with someone. Kamryn had just gotten off the boat from an eight month deployment and been in the kitchen when she heard the knock on the door. After shepherding 'Dria' in and helping her dry off that the depressing information came out. Kamryn at the time didn't know what to do, she didn't think she could comfort her friend, but a thought at crossed her mind.

Taking her friend upstairs and leading her to the bedroom, Kamryn stood before her with a heavy heart. Her friend was hurting and she wanted to help end that. It was simple touches for 'Dria' it was nothing that was out of bounds but small soft touches. Her hands, her arms, her neck, it was just that of a caring friend. 'Dria' didn't respond negatively, but rather she fell into her friend's ministrations. That night Kamryn helped her friend where her friend had once helped her and at the end of it 'Dria' fell asleep crying but happy that she felt whole for the first time in over a year since her attack. And so it fell into a routine that if 'Dria' needed a release she would go to Kamryn and over the next year and a half before Kamryn's attack, they had progressed to a time when Kamryn first shared a bed with her friend and the morning after scratches marks they left each other.

This was almost like that night, but there was something primal in Kamryn's actions, there was something angry that she was projecting and 'Dria' knew that this would be a long and rough night and she wouldn't have it any other way as she left claw marks on Kamryn's back before she shed her jacket and pinned 'Dria' against the doorframe to the bedroom with shirts and clothing being ripped off one another.

* * *

Red and Liz never saw Kamryn that night, they didn't even hear much from their room if Red was to be honest. So the father and daughter duo sat in eating the very best the city had to offer with the nightlife of the city right below them, they stood on their balcony starring at the cars and listening to the ocean while down the street they heard the thumping base of the nightclubs.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Liz looked to her father and raised an eyebrow, Red it seemed was a never ending generator for stories, but the stories themselves held so much meaning. A simple story about a farmer and his life while Liz was sitting in the wheelchair while Red confront The Stewmaker, or the story about the sun against his face prior to the FBI arresting him while she pleaded for him to go. Each of the stories held some aspect of her father's life and while some of the stories could be told at the worst of times, the other times… their timing was just perfect and it held emotion and something in it that he couldn't at the time explain without giving anything away.

"What is that Red?"

"This reminds me of the time I stayed in New York, it had been a terrible week. The rain hadn't let up and I kept wondering to myself. 'Is this what the pan-pacific islands are like during the monsoon season?' Of course I was staying at this hotel down the street from a couple of clubs and high profile ones at that. But you know what I saw?" Red cocked his head to the side looking at Liz with his elbows on the railing and the rain hitting the overhang they were standing under. "I saw people moving on with their lives; weather shouldn't matter if something had happened that day, or the week before or if there had been something that changed someone's life. I knew then that with the way people moved on that it was time for me to do so. I lost everything that day twenty years ago, I won't lose what I have now." Red looked away from Liz and felt her hand in his, he held Liz's hand and took a deep breath smelling the rain and city. This place was Kamryn's home and it was in danger, if the Hellhound wanted to blow it up with the nuclear material he had just to have his revenge, he would. This was a beautiful place, Red didn't come to Canada often, and even less so to the West Coast. The scenic scape of the mountains as a backdrop to the water inlet and the boats. They were up on one of the higher level floors, not a pent house, but it was up there and it was the first time that Red did not mind that the room wasn't the best, because the best was being able to have Liz stand at his side and not criticize him for what he was, she knew of the scars and what he went through to get to her and be at her side.

The Fulcrum was just a small part of the puzzle, the government in which he took the blackmail data from was a massive target on the back of his head. There was nothing left when his house was burned to the ground, there was nothing left of 'Admiral' Raymond Reddington, his life changed the moment he found and took the Fulcrum.

Liz stood in silent contemplation as she gazed at Red through the corner of her eye. She heard the stories from before she was taken to Sam and it was in explanations that Liz saw how much Red loved her. He didn't use her and it was heart breaking that he gave everything up to protect her. Sure these thoughts were old and rehashed over and over but it was because they hit her over and over did she wonder if she would truly be safe.

Red the number four on the FBI's most wanted list; Kamryn Destler, the world's most dangerous protector. How was it that she had been so blind when she was in school to be a profiler that there would be so many extremes to the 'criminal' element? They taught her in classes that in order to see the person you had to look at mannerisms, their past, their present, their presentation, manners. All of these things would link them to psychological defects and disorders. When Red first asked her to profile him, she all but pointed him out alone and that he was using her. She would have to amend that because; one it had been a long bad day for her, and two this was after Tom's gutting so she wasn't thinking straight.

The government she realized brainwashed them into thinking a certain way, and would punish them for thinking otherwise. However there were people that thought otherwise and now they were being hunted for whatever reason. In her father's case it was because of the Fulcrum which if she thought about it even if Red wouldn't tell her what it was, could destabilize everything. So who was the criminal now?

With this mulling around in her head Liz didn't notice Red leading her back into the suite and to her bed till she was sitting on it. She blinked owlishly as Red handed her a glass of water.

"Lizzie, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You disappeared on me as I was telling you a story about the name and history of this place."

Liz coloured and took a sip of water holding the glass with both hands, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Liz shook her head and smiled softly as Red sat down beside her undoing the buttons to his vest nodding his head lightly. They sat in companionable silence before Liz said she wanted to go to sleep, Red got off the bed taking the glass from Liz and putting it on her night stand. Kissing the top of her head Red moved off to the bathroom taking with him a pair of black bottoms and a grey t-shirt to take a shower. He was going to take a shower and just like Liz, he might as well get some sleep because he had a feeling the next day was going to be hell.

* * *

Kamryn had been sleeping on her side with a warm body clutched to her when she woke up the next morning, grunting she went to shift slightly when a hiss escaped her lips and her back and sides lit up in pain. She even felt pain on her outer thighs and at the base of her neck. Letting go of the warmth she rolled onto her back and let out a soft groan before she rose her head up enough to take stock of some of the scratches some of which were deep.

Pushing herself to a sitting position and putting a hand to her still healing ribs she saw 'Dria' shift closer to her. They were both marked up pretty good judging by the bruises and hickey's she left behind, sighing Kamryn ran a hand through her hair and hissed again feeling some of the scratches she received on her scalp. A low moan brought Kamryn out of her musings as 'Dria' opened her eyes and looked at Kamryn blearily, Kamryn chuckled a little as 'Dria' too pushed herself to a sitting position and grunting in pain.

"How are you feeling?" The morning glare was enough before it softened and 'Dria' kissed Kamryn's cheek.

"I can't remember the last time that I felt this good, came that hard over and over."

Kamryn's laugh was infectious and soon after 'Dria' laughed as well. Pushing her legs over the side of the bed and over stepping one of the items they used that night Kamryn padded over to the bathroom giving 'Dria' a view of the damage she had done. It was indeed a rough night as images of their coupling was anything but soft, the amount of scratches that Kamryn had on her back and her neck alone were telling. A warmth pooled at 'Dria's' centre and she climbed out of the bed following after Kamryn who had turned the shower on and climbed in.

'Dria' followed in after and after some coaxing she had to bite the inside of her mouth to scream out, after that it was a civil shower and 'Dria' helped wash the blood of Kamryn's back and chest while taking care of the woman's ribs. Once Kamryn was patched up and clothed and two of them looked at each other before 'Dria' went to Kamryn and wrapped her arms around the woman's middle.

"I'm glad you finally came home, I missed you."

"I missed you too 'Dria'. Come on we need to eat after last night." The two put on their jackets while Kamryn put her protective vest for her ribs back on with a hiss and her high-collared black coat. They exited the room just as Red, Liz and Dembe too had come out, Liz looked at her protector closing the door to her hotel room and saw a deep scratch at the back of her neck going down her collar.

"Morning."

"Morning." Kamryn said with a knowing smile on her face, Liz blushed and Red just shook his head while Dembe looked strangely indifferent. "Shall we get breakfast?"

had already taken off down the hall with her cellphone on hand to her ear talking, Kamryn heard what the woman was going to do for the day and that they would meet up later. Seeing as this was Kamryn's stomping grounds might as well take them out into the city. After breakfast in a Chinese dim sum 'hole in the wall' place that was actually better than Red was expecting they had met up with and was informed that three Vancouver port guards were killed the night before. The Hellhound was in town, it was a matter of finding him and whatever crew he had employed, this was the one time that Red wished that he had contacts in Canada. There had been and offer to start or have a business started here but he never put much stock into it and that fact that Canada was just too much of a 'lame' duck for him despite the drug and weapons business boom. What stopped him from actually doing any business up here was the fact that the RCMP people that he could have used were backstabbing one another that business would have been shot to hell because someone wanted to one up someone else. Greed was a powerful motivator but at the same time it was a pain in the ass to deal with when it came to low level thugs that tried to make a name for themselves. Getting into the SUV that had been left for them Kamryn drove the three to the Vancouver Port docks and was met by dock master that had been told to meet them.

* * *

Taking a trip around and avoiding the police investigators that were milling around taking photos of the dead bodies, the dock master took them to a cargo ship that hadn't been on the manifest until very, very early that morning. Kamryn looked through the records quickly and saw nothing out of the ordinary, however the name that Red saw put him on the edge. He knew that the CIA were a massive problem twenty years ago, but now this was an even bigger problem because the name on that form was from the Fulcrum, he and Kamryn would have to tread lightly. Liz was standing by Kamryn and asking the Dock Master questions when a dock worker who had been told to be a look out came into the office and told them that the cops were on the way. Making a discreet exit from the building they followed the worker to the ship and lead them onto it after the police had moved off.

There were dead bodies lying in the corridors and limbs at odd angles, being taken into the hold Kamryn took a flashlight out from her coat that she always kept on her and shone it around in the hold. There was no mistake that there had been something here, there was a dirty feeling to the hold as she shone her light around catching a message written in blood.

_How long do you think it'll take for a train to do an entire loop of the system? The core and Vancouver will be a waste land by the time I'm done with it and I will relish living on in history while you burn, stay dead this time Kamryn._

The way that the message was written, it might have well as been written by a ten year old, her brother never one to have properly written anything in his life was proving her right again. Growling she turned away from the message and looked to Red and Liz.

"We have probably less than an hour and a half to two hours before my brother makes this place a radioactive nightmare once he activates the bomb after he highjacks a Sky Train. We need to get out of here and to 'Dria', she'll have more clout to get shit going than I will. We also need to get to VCC station and hope to god it's not too late."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I live, for the most part, I'm actually sick again and my injuries have taken a turn for the worse. I will not say more than that as everything is classified now. I have however been getting a lot of unpleasantness for two of my fics that are pieces. My understanding that in using a song to convey the mood and the emotion of the story is an honor. I don't steal people's work, I don't claim them as my own. In fact I'm pretty sure that I mentioned and gave credit to the artists. if not politely send me a PM telling me. I see quite a number of song lyrics being used in fanfiction and yet I'm being blamed for stealing. However because has not connected themselves about the stories they will stay as will the rest of my stories.**

**Sorry this is a little rant that I've put up because of the reviews on the stories that have nothing to do with the story itself. Kinda pisses me off that when I use a song it's to honor the artists that actually put out good work AND because it works with the writing itself.**

**Anyways this is the final chapter in the first of my Blacklist series I'm working on. The Second will be The Blacklist: The Liaison. I Should have a teaser up to this one soon... or soonish. I do try I really do, CONSTRUCTIVE feedback would be fantastic on my first COMPLETED Multichapter Fic. I'm actually really proud of myself.**

**Now disclaimers: I Don't own the show, I don't own the Blacklist Characters, I don't own any real places or names that are of real people if I even mention any. I do however own Kamryn, Saya, Ms. Grant, Caleb and any character not associated with the Blacklist**

* * *

To say that the police had no comprehension of the situation during the investigation caused Kamryn to shut the radio off as they drove from the Vancouver Port to the station that Kamryn thought would be first stop. What was pissing her off was the amount of traffic that was congesting the roads and the accidents that were at least three different places.

Pulling her phone out Kamryn put the address in and saw that they were within walking distance and she pulled over into the closest parking lot eliciting a look of concern from Red and Liz.

"Liz, stay with the car and Dembe, your father and I will be heading on foot. I'm leaving you my phone, Dembe can leave us his phone. I can't protect you were we are going and if I try to stop your father you can guarantee he will not be dissuaded."

Dembe pulled out the phone but held it back a moment as he read through a text and looked to Red.

"Raymond, the Ukrainian is here would you like me have him meet you at the station?"

"Yes, we'll need him there with us to disarm the bomb."

"Red…"

"Lizzie, I can't sit by and let this happen. You are what matter the most to me right now, you are injured and I can't take the risk of you being with us." Kamryn turned to Red after having dug something out of the bag that was sitting on the floor of the passenger side seat.

"Reddington, turn." Kamryn attached a pin to Red's jacket and the vest he was wearing under it, turning back Kamryn did the same thing and attached a pin to her coat and the vest under it before pulling out a small laptop turning it on and plugging in a little antenna.

"Okay Liz, this is how it's going to work. You are going to sit with Dembe in this vehicle and it if you parking enforcement… just move. This is the same thing like those micro cameras I had out on his safehouse, it'll allow you to watch me and him. There are two windows per person because we have two cameras, one set will be black or you won't see much. If we have to shed our coats then you see the other feed. I'm keeping my cell phone with me and a headset that way you can keep in contact with us. That's the only way I'm allow you to help and 'be' with us." Liz nodded her head as Kamryn handed the laptop over to Liz in the backseat, the woman cracked the corner of her mouth into a smile.

"We'll try and be as safe as we can, but you are our first priority." Seeing Red nod in agreement Kamryn got out of the driver's seat and went to the back of the SUV and opening the trunk. There was a black case in there that Kamryn opened as Red climbed out of the vehicle followed by Dembe and Liz. Kamryn opened the case and pulled out of the molded foam her silenced Sig Sauer and five clips that went into her vest under the jacket, the weapon went into a hidden shoulder chest harness built into the coat before she handed a similar weapon to Red who it into a back of waist holster in two pieces instead. Red took five clips as well and tucked them into the back of his waist in a belt holster he had custom made but never really had to use til now.

Shutting the back of the vehicle Kamryn watched Red hug Liz and then move to hug Dembe before whispering something in the man's ear before stepping back and resting his hand on Dembe's shoulders. Liz went to Kamryn and stood in front of her protector.

"You watch his back, and you watch yours. I want you both back end of story."

"Yes ma'am." Kamryn grinned and took Liz's hand giving it a quick squeeze, "I'll bring your dad back even if I have to bring him kicking and screaming." Liz's eyes watered a fraction before she blinked them back, Kamryn put her shades on and started walking for the exit with Red in tow before they heard car doors close. Walking into the street Kamryn turned and looked up and down it before she pulled a headset out and put it into her ear and looked at the map on her phone.

"This way."

Red and Kamryn took a leisure stroll down the street taking in the life that was milling about with not knowing what about to happen in just hours. As they got closer to the college and the Skytrain station Kamryn saw an influx of students and noted the time of day. It was just about the end of the school day for the majority of students and it would be getting packed soon.

"Come on, school day is almost out if and Caleb wants to inflict the most amount of damage he would take the empty train right after the full one. Usually how the system works here and it's dependant on the time of day…" Red looked at Kamryn and followed her through the streets and the sidewalk that led up to the station they were aiming for. As Kamryn predicted the station was starting the fill up with students him and Red were the last ones up before Transit security showed up and started checking for passes.

"Avoid the dogs and they won't check us."

Two sardine packed trains later and Kamryn turned her head in time to see a new train whip around through the other side and past them without stopping and people on the train.

"We need to get the next train, Caleb is on that one. I have to make a call." Kamryn dialed up Ms. Grant and had the woman put her through to Translink. After explaining the situation a train came by that had been loaded and it was quickly off loaded before coming around. Transit cops had rushed up the stairs keeping the students away from the train and them. Ms. Grant had shown up much to the surprise of Kamryn and was keeping at bay while grabbing them and another man throwing them on the front train car with the doors shutting moments later them taking off.

_"I've contacted Skytrain control, they've started clearing the platforms. The train ahead of you will soon be packed with people but they are older cars like the one you are on. It's up to you to just trains as soon as we connect and make your way through to the front car. You are on a timed clock and the front car is more or less sealed off and filled with armed guards from what we saw of camera footage before they shut it down._

_You are literally on your own this is all I can do now for you."_

"Thanks 'Dria', get out of the core and make sure that you look to Waterfront Station. Caleb won't know what will happen but the loss of life there is too much. Take care, and if I don't make it… thank you for everything." Kamryn hung up on her friend and looked to Red as they stood there on the train as it moved to catch up with the train in front of them.

"Okay… quick and dirty. Make sure that your man stays behind us, he's no use to us dead." Red nodded and looked to the Ukrainian and spoke to him quickly. The man nodded and crossed his heart hugging his backpack to his chest. Kamryn nodded as they pulled up just a bit closer and closer with the next two stops. They were touching by the third stop and as soon as the doors opened they went into the last train car with the explosives that were up front.

A text message to Kamryn's phone alerted her that the guards from the front car were moving and they were starting to place themselves on the other cars. They knew Kamryn and Red were coming, at the next stop where Kamryn was sitting by Red and his man, they saw a couple of bulky looking men walk onto the train. It was clear they were there to stop them as they stood by at the other end of the car. Kamryn looked to Red and raised an eyebrow.

As the train started to the move the two men started down the car pushing a few of the passengers to the sides or into sitting people. Looking to Red, Kamryn shook her head and stood up cocking her head to the man before she struck out at the man closest to her using the inside edge of her hand to hit out at the man's throat dropping him to his knees coughing. The other man swung his arm but Red caught the wrist and spun the man to face him a solid fist to the man's nose breaking it before spinning him into a pole. The third man was met but a solid 'push' kick from Kamryn and he was knocked on his ass sliding down the main aisle a few feet.

Turning Kamryn watched as Red pulled out his gun and squeezing the trigger, the soft crack was all that heard as people started to scream. Kamryn's voice however was louder than the screams and she was able to stop the passengers, however there was one that was whimpering as she was behind held as a shield by the third man and a gun pointing to the woman's head.

"Drop the gun and give up Wolf."

"You think that taking her as a hostage will make me stop, or him behind me for that matter?"

A soft crack and the man's head exploded out the back as he took a bullet to the right socket, the man dropped to the ground the woman turning and looking at her savior.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" All the passengers turned their attention to Kamryn as Red walked up looking at the man he had shot and killed, the fear was evident in their eyes, "Okay this needs to happen quickly and quietly, as soon as the train pulls into the station get the hell off of it. Don't let anyone get onto it and leave this place. Don't think to film this because as soon as I had walked onto the train I placed a wireless device that erases any video that you may try or have already taken, you don't want to know or see what happens next so just do it." Kamryn looked to the doors as the train pulled up into the next stop.

People clamored off of it as Kamryn led Red and his bomb guy to the next car where it was empty except for a group of seven guys. Red and Kamryn stood shoulder to shoulder looking at each other as if the situation that they were in was a western standoff, the men had no guns out but that didn't mean that they couldn't be hiding them at their waist bands.

At this point guns would be useless in a close quarter's situation but it would even the field fairly quickly. Red rose the hand up with the hand gun and aimed it at the man closet to them. "You know boys, if you wanted to drop like flies this is really the worst spot to die quickly." The men grinned as the smallest of the seven looked to the trio.

"Yeah and do you really want to fire that gun in here when one of us is wearing a bomb that could go off when punctured?" Red's jaw set as he lowered his gun to his side. Kamryn looked around taking in the features of the men trying to figure out who had the vest and if it wasn't on the front of the body it would certainly be on the back. Most of the men were burly and tall, the smaller looked to be a scrapper for sure, but there wasn't much to be said about his clothing other than it was baggy and bulky like the others.

"Red, we can't risk the bomb going off here… I hope your hand to hand is good."

The only thing different was Red taking his fedora off and putting on the seat beside him and placing the gun in its holster. The men rushed at the two of them as Kamryn snapped kicked the leg out from under the first man that tried to rush her. Red engaged the next man only to be thrown into one of the poles with a grunt. Red held onto the man spinning him into a set and throwing his fist into the man's face. Red cocked his arm back for another blow but was pulled off and down the aisle. Kamryn was fighting between three men in an open space by one of the exit doors, as she pushed away the punches and kicks. Kamryn grabbed on guy by the back of his neck and drove her knee into the man's face breaking his nose and patting his back not feeling a vest or a bomb. Letting the man drop to the ground Kamryn turned in time to take a kick to her side making her grunt in pain, raising her arm up into a guard Kamryn blocked the punch aimed for her face before reaching with her free arm to cinch the wild haymaker aimed for her side. With the arm in a hold Kamryn drove her fist into the kidney of the man's side before driving it again into the man's stomach making the man cough before she let the arm go and did power front kick knocking the man against the doors. The third man had pulled a knife and tried a forward thrust but it was knocked away before Kamryn quickly disarmed the man and jammed the knife into the top of the man's head turning the knife before pulling it out.

Red was being held by one thug from behind and being used a punching bag before a roar came from him and ripped out of the thug's grip elbowing one in the gut and catching the fist of the other man and throwing him into a window before he was on him with a kick to the man's leg, knee and face when the thug tried to get up. It was a brawl that was for sure with Kamryn and Red fighting not only for their lives but the lives of the people of the city.

For the Concierge of Crime it was a fight to see his daughter again and if he had to turn into a monster that she had once called him, then so be it he would so the world what kind of monster he was in defence of the innocent and those that mattered to him. Stepped back against a swing he took two punches to the face before he brought his arms up to protect his face that sported a split lip and the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek. Kamryn flew past him down the aisle as one of the mountainous men had picked her up and threw her. Sliding along the ground Kamryn didn't move right away and groaned. Taking his gun out from the waist holster and aimed for the head of the man and watched as the man's brains painted the windows. The training was picking up speed now as Red stumbled forwards and Kamryn slide on the ground a fraction.

The mountain of a man clearly knew what he was dealing with and no matter the blows that Kamryn rained down on him it wasn't doing anything, she really didn't expect to be going down with the paw of the man's hand around her neck but it was just sheer luck that he threw her away like a rag doll. It took her was seemed like hours to properly come around but it looked like Red had taken care of her problem as he started empting his gun into the heads of the men. They really didn't have time to play around and as much as Kamryn couldn't risk the bomb going off Red was willing to take the chance.

Pushing herself to her knees, Kamryn looked up to Red holding out a hand which she gratefully took, Red's bomb man was dismantling the 'mountain' man's bomb that was strapped to his body. Standing and rubbing her neck Kamryn leaned against the pole starring at Red before she moved away from the pole pulling her gun from her shoulder holster and going from the connecting doors to the next train car, they had one more train car to get through before they could get to the nuclear bomb. Shooting the lock out Kamryn kicked the door open only to be met with a kick to the face knocking her onto her back. It was her brother Caleb, Red went into the room only to be disarmed and hit with a rapid set of punches ending with a knee to the face and a kick to the stomach.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the hero."

"Fuck you Caleb."

"You know if you hadn't been my sister…"

"Okay you know what, I don't need to know this. You were sick as a kid and sure as hell are sick as an adult." Kamryn pushed herself to a stand and put her arms up in a guard to meet another kick. Pushing the leg away Kamryn started blocking the flying arms and legs moving into the training car more, the bomb was on the train car they were on when she was kicked to the ground again.

"Holy shit…"

"Like my handy work?"

"What is it with you and want to destroy your home?"

"My home? I have no home, you saw to that Kamryn, you saw to that and made sure that my parents turned against me." Kamryn blocked a punch to the face by bringing her elbow up to catch the fist as she drove her fist into her brother's gut following by an elbow. Looking up for a second she saw the bomb guy helping Red up and pointing to three guys that had woke up from their beating.

Turning in time Kamryn caught her brother's arm and flipped him over her shoulder before calling out to Red.

"RED! Get that guy in here now!" Kamryn was kicked into a seat as Caleb in macabre outfit rushed to a stand and was on Kamryn driving his fists into anywhere that he could hit her. It seemed that Caleb was resigned to the fact that he would be willing to die for this, he was wearing a mismatch of clothing that clearly had seen better days, but it looked like he had walked out of a video game.

"You took my mother away from me! You took my father away from me! You took my home away from me! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING!" Each statement was punctuated by a fist being driven into Kamryn's face, chest or stomach. The blows were like that of an animal and Kamryn knew there would be nothing holding her back. Her baby brother whom she helped take care of was truly insane and there was nothing left but a husk, her beaten and battered body wouldn't be able to take much more, but she only needed a little bit more time to fight back then she would gladly rest here now in this world or the next.

Red had pushed himself to a stand after taking a fist and feeling one of ribs crack, coughing he turned and using the knife that Kamryn had used on one of the men. It was clear they had picked up the blade was trying to use it. There were already a few slash marks from where the knife got to close but Red had killed the man and taken the knife for his own use and was defending his man while Kamryn was fighting her brother. After killing the last man he turned to see Kamryn getting beaten on pretty hard, rushing for the man he watched as Kamryn's brother picked her up and threw her down the aisle into him. They bother hit the ground hard with a resounding crash as Red's bomb man watched on seeing the nut job that took down his employer rush him.

Kamryn had strength for this last fight and with a roar she pushed off of Red and tackled her brother to the ground pinning him on his front with all of her remaining strength. Red got up and grabbed his guy pushing him towards the bomb that was ticking down distance to target, he turned and watched Kamryn get elbowed in the face before he ran to help by then Red was kicked into a door his head bouncing off the Plexiglas divider his vision was swimming but he able to sit up and watch as Kamryn even hunched over had a murderous look in her gaze.

"I am so sick of your shit, I so sick of you blaming me for problems you generated yourself Caleb. It was your own doing that mom and dad turned away from you. You turned to the life of crime, you were a smart kid, hell smarter than me but look at what you did and what it got you, you murdered our parents because what? You were Jealous, come on you aren't five anymore."

Kamryn ducked under a punch while blocking another one and pushing another one away, the crazed and heated hate was in her brother's eye. He had really lost whatever marbles he had left in her last speech. What turned out to be a childish grudge turned into years of pain and suffering for herself and whatever was left of her family and the people that her brother had killed on his way back home. It was time to end the family fight; what energy she had left, Kamryn pushed her brother into the open space as Red crawled away and went to the bomb as his bomb guy was sweating through the disarmament of the nuclear device. Leaning against the wall, Red was tired and he looked like he had gone at least ten rounds with a heavy weight boxer he turned his head and watched as the siblings punched, kicked, shoved, threw each other around the train. Kamryn was keeping her brother away from the bomb and was forcing him further away from the device.

Watching her head bounce off the floor Red was about to get back up but Kamryn's grip on Caleb's leg was impressive when she pulled him down as she pushed to a stand grabbing him by the back of his with a roar and throwing him into the doors. Rushing him Kamryn spilt every angry feeling, every bit of rage, every bit of hatred for her brother into her strikes. Red watched as The Direwolf systematically tore the Hellhound to pieces, the Hellhound managed to get in a strike but the hand on the man's face and it being slammed into the glass of the door dropped him.

Kamryn stepped back allowing her brother to stand on last time, they stared at each other as the distance drew every closer to the bomb going on. Images flashed of her baby brother in her mind and the fun they had as kids before jealously ruled his life. Caleb struck but time seemed to have slowed down for Kamryn as she side stepped the punch and drove her right fist deep into his stomach, her left followed up into the kidney, her right fist pulled back and flew into her brother's battered face snapping it to the side. With every hit she saw all the pain, all of the memories, everything coming back in full clarity. She asked for strength and courage to put her brother down, she apologized to her parents for killing off the blood line, and ultimately she asked her baby brother whom she remembered for forgiveness.

The world seemed to snap back into real time as she kicked her brother into a pole before he fell onto his front, straddling his back she wrapped her the inside of her elbow around her brother's neck and with her left arm started to squeeze and turn. Caleb even though he was weak fought back with the remaining strength he had. After slamming his head into the Plexiglas divider to her right Kamryn decided to forgo choking her brother out and knew it would be better and far quicker to end it.

Grabbing his chin and the back of his head Kamryn struggled as tears painfully started to make their way down her face, looking up it was getting close to station that would turn Vancouver into a ball of fire. Looking over to the bomb tech and Red, Kamryn had no idea how far along they were in disarming it, but it she might as well make peace now.

"I hope for your sake, in the next life you lead a better one."

"Kam… no…"

"I'm so sorry Caleb…" Kamryn ripped her brother's hands on her arms grabbed his head and chin and with a sharp movement snapped his neck in one direction before twisting it in another and dropping her dead brother to the ground. Stumbling back Kamryn looked around and saw the tech shout in excitement, the bomb had been defused and they weren't going to die. As Kamryn stood and looked out the windows she saw the giant ball that was once just known as Science World it disappeared as they went into a tunnel and darkness covered them. Moving away from the door Kamryn went over to Red and ungracefully slide down the wall with her legs kicked out in front of her as she leaned her head back shutting her eyes.

Red looked over watching blood flow down from breaks in Kamryn's skin, the corner of her mouth was dripping and the cuts on the side of her face from where the punches split the side of her face open. The bruising starting to be apparent under the blood and Red could only guess how bad the bruising on the rest of her body was.

"Well we can certainly put this our resume: Saved the World from Nuclear Holocaust 2015."

Red chuckled as he put a hand to his face feeling the dried blood along his temple, he ran a hand through his hair and felt the bumps from where his head had bounced around and off items; he really was going to be sore as he lowered his hand to his side. He pushed gently against his side and winced in pain, he had a cracked rib at least his breathing wasn't constricting or damaging.

"Yes, the number four on the FBI's most wanted list saved the world without any regard for his own life. I'm sure the FBI will look favourably on this."

"You never know Red, you might get some more freedom out of this, however we need to get off this train before it pulls into Waterfront." Pulling out her, Kamryn pushed a button and the trains brakes started to engage. Red looked at Kamryn with a shocked look before Kamryn was helped up by the bomb guy and left leaning against the wall by the door. Another push of a button on her phone and the doors opened up revealing Dembe, Liz and Ms. Grant with a medical team standing by.

"Liz… Dembe." Red was embraced by his daughter and led away, Kamryn was being held up by 'Dria' as the doors closed on the Train car and it slowly pulled out. Kamryn looked at her friend before her eyes rolled back in her skull and she collapsed medics rushed to Kamryn and Red taking them away from the scene.

* * *

_"Breaking News, nuclear device found disarmed on British Columbian Transit System."_

* * *

**_Images of police swarming a Vancouver Transit Train and the lockdown of the Vancouver Core._**

* * *

_"In the heart of the City of Vancouver a Terror Plot has been foiled by unknown persons, but the carnage has been left behind in brutal fashion. The downtown core of Vancouver is currently closed due a Nuclear Device has been found disarmed on the second train car. The bodies of unknown men and the one known as the Hellhound has been found. Sources close say that not warning the city was a calculated risk to be taken and that it due to outside interference that the city is still standing."_

* * *

**_Hellhound found to be to the supposed prison inmate committed suicide four years ago. Hellhound identity to be revealed as Caleb Anderson Destler, younger brother to severally injure Retired Royal Canadian Navy Officer Lieutenant Commander Kamryn Jade Destler. Blood DNA suggest that the Former Officer was on the train, a body was not recovered. Blood also found on the scene two weeks ago is that of notorious number most wanted on the FBI list, Raymond Reddington, his body was also not recovered._**

**_One anonymous tip call to the city of Vancouver Police left police baffled as two voices confirmed that lives were saved and the nuclear bomb was disarmed. Witnesses on the trains have confirmed verbally that Raymond Reddington, a woman and another man were on the trains and that they saved lives. Could it be that Raymond Reddington is not that man that many suspect him to be?_**

* * *

~ 6 Weeks later ~

Laying on a beach chair enjoying the sun gently on a beach in Hawaii half bandaged laid Kamryn, Saya was sitting on a beach towel rubbing lotion onto her legs, arms and face. The injuries she had endured all those weeks ago healed well under the care of the Ninja Clan. Kamryn was in the midst of finally relaxing when she felt something cold on her leg that didn't have any remains of the bruising unlike her face, torso, and her arms. Opening her eyes under her shades she turned her head and smiled at Saya.

Red was sitting up in his lounge chair, his split lip and the injuries to his face healed up nicely, his chest was wrapped up under his white short sleeved button up and his brown shorts, his straw fedora over his eyes as he read a book, Liz was now fully healed and she sat next to her father looking out to the ocean as she rubbed sunscreen on her face. Saya had finished with Kamryn and her sunscreen and turned to help Liz put some on her back, it was an interesting family dynamic now that Kamryn had decided to be a permanent body guard to Liz, and the Japanese would back Reddington and his operations.

As the clan home had been destroyed Saya had been looking into new property to buy, and with Red's help they decided to build a new clan home in the city that Kamryn nearly died protecting. There was several hundred acres of land on the Lower Mainland that was purchased for the clan far enough away from the city and yet close enough. The government of British Columbia at the assistance of the City of Vancouver signed off on permits to build and for the Clan to be in control of everything in their borders.

While the Clan was building their homes in British Columbia, the Concierge of Crime and the Direwolf were taking a long deserved vacation. The US Government had found out through security systems on the Train that Raymond Reddington fought on the train, had it not been for him and his criminal connections and the bomb tech hey brought with him, they would be looking at a disaster they didn't want to comprehend. The US President had ordered that Reddington be pulled off the Top Ten and given citation that would go onto his deal for saving Canadian and American lives.

While the news wasn't presented to the rest of the American Public, his name and file was removed from the FBI's most wanted list and under orders of the President to never have the man's name up again. There was an inquiry as to why Reddington was considered a traitor to the country initiated but the results of that injury were held in check by the very people looking to take out Reddington, find the Fulcrum and silence their President to install one of their own for power dominance.

* * *

"We can't let this continue, if Reddington is able to further gain on his immunity. He will have free drive in the United States to be seen in public without reprisal."

"We get that, but if we try to take him out now we are looking at the President…"

"The President no longer holds power, we are holding him and his inquires at bay and will head him off. If he continues to be a problem than we will have to look into taking him out." The men sitting around a table looked to the man known as the Director, he was an older looking man with glasses and grey hair that held no fear of Raymond Reddington. Berlin was still active for him and so were a few others, but with Berlin now hidden away the Director looked to one of the men behind him.

"This is the Liaison, he will make sure the FBI work for us now instead of Reddington. We will cut the Taskforce off at the heel, anything they do now, we will know and we will be keeping Reddington on watch and first chance we get of him, we will take him out. I don't believe he has the Fulcrum and I doubt he ever did. I will deal with this." The people at the table nodded as the meeting ended leaving the Director and the Liaison behind, "I want our people in the Task Force, start keeping tabs on all in-going and out-going communication with The Post Office. Reddington can't hide forever and neither can that FBI Agent he has with him. I also want you to find any and all information about Elizabeth Keene. I want everything on her."

"Yes sir."


	12. The Blacklist: The Liaison Teaser

**A/N: Hello my friends, here is the teaser for the next installment, I've been in a bit of a bind lately so my writing time has been limited. But here you all go, I'll try and have a chapter ready for today, if not soon it'll be up. If any of you know how I've operated in the last several years on this website, it's that my updating is horrendous. I do however had another story that I have started because I'm also a HUGE Terminator fan. Yes I'm waiting for Terminator Genisys. Anyways that story should be up soon if you all wanna support my continued writing.**

**Also, for those of you have have supported me as far. I'm going to be taking Kamryn through a whole new adventure in the form of an original Novel. For years I've been trying to come up with a good story, and something that I can write that would be against conventions. We don't have much for female action heroes or heroine and it's kinda depressing that if there are, they are this uber pretty, massive chested and 'perfect' characters. Now correct me if I'm wrong via PM if you wish to throw in your two cents because I will welcome it. Granted if it's to just flame me... that's a hole different matter... and I will gladly ignore those messages.**

**Anyways enjoy the teaser to The Blacklist: The Liason**

**PS: Disclaimers... if it's a Blacklist Character... I don't own it. Anything NOT Blacklist and it's mine. R&amp;R thanks.**

* * *

Standing at the side of a car Kamryn stood watching as Red's black Mercedes pulled up and parked, a black SUV that was part of the FBI task force pulled up. Red stepped out of the car along Dembe as Kamryn looked around their surroundings. Everything that had happened after the Luther Braxton incident was partly Kamryn's fault or so she told herself, it was because of that incident that Liz was the way she was and the way she was acting towards Red.

Liz stepped out of the SUV and walked over to Red meeting him half way.

"What's wrong?"

"I just spent the last forty-two hours dealing with a man who is a life-long habitual, pathological liar."

"Tom…"

"Yes. Tom."

"Lizzie"

"Don't… Give me advice. This man… This liar. He told me something. Something that I need you to confirm. Now before I ask. I want you to understand I… I expect you to give me the dignity of a yes or no. Do you understand?"

Red looked conflicted, but after everything that had happened over the last several months with the Liaison, the memory issues with Liz after the Luther Braxton incident, he had no idea what would happen. He had even less of an idea that Liz would go back to the FBI and that the Liaison would take her back in and turn her against him the way that Liaison had.

The fact that 'Tom Keen' was now in the employ of the Liaison was not something that Red had been expecting after the disappearance of The Major. Red was now being a tad careless, the Fulcrum was now something that was literally keeping death at bay and now that Liz was partly brainwashed he didn't know what to do about the situation but hope to god that something triggered her hidden memories, Red wanted his daughter back he didn't care for this person before him too much, he missed the girl that he had a chance for the first time in over twenty years to spend a Christmas with.

"Yes. Yes I hired the man that was Tom Keene, this imposter… he was never one of mine. Tom was…"

"No, stop. I don't want to hear you excuses."

"Lizzie."

"No, you came here for this," Liz pulled the Fulcrum out of her bag as it sat in a heavy duty case, Red never knew where that thing was ever hidden. He hadn't been the one to hide it at all and now he realized that literally his daughter was the one that had it all along. He had to get them out of there, he had to… "Take it, I don't want to hear any of your excuses, I don't want to know." Red watched as Liz put the case on the hood of the car, his heart was breaking and he didn't know what to do. The urge to take the arm of his daughter and pull her to him so he could explain was overwhelming but the look of hatred and nothing that resembled his daughter that he had come to know showed in her eyes. Watching her walk away was painful and as he started for her, Kamryn had come up behind him standing at his side.

"Come on Red, we'll try another day. I'll watch over her like I've always done…"

"Lizzie…" Stopping he watched in agony as his daughter got into the SUV and he turned to Kamryn taking a step before something slammed into him and he heard calls all around him before he hit the ground a great pressure sitting on his chest and then the pain.

"Red!"

Kamryn had ducked down after seeing Red slam into the ground, the crack of the gun was from a roof and it meant that the sniper that was supposed to be watching them was dead, they really wanted Red gone. Dembe reached Red first despite Kamryn being right there, seeing him pull Red to the front of the car and pulling at the case on the hood. Liz had been about to start the SUV when she saw Red go down, she screamed and got out running for the man lying on the ground. Seeing Red something flashed in her brain and as she put her scarf and her hands on top of Red's chest she looked up and saw the woman that had been following her out of the corner of her eye for the last several months, there had been something similar. What was it?

Looking down to Red, Liz saw Red cough and blood pouring out of his mouth and that's when it hit her, this wasn't the first time that she saw Red laying down on the ground and her hands on his chest. Kamryn's returning gun fire and her swearing and blood coming from her shoulder triggered another memory. A ragged looking woman coming out of a train car and Liz hugging Red, it all started coming back. Whatever had been done to her was breaking down and when the memory of Red confessing to her that he was her father that was it for Liz as she screamed in pain for what she had done to Red, what she had done to Kamryn a couple months back when she shot her protector and left her to die.

She roared in agony pressing her face tear streaming face to her dad's chest, this was her fault, she always had a tail, some government agent. She's the reason her father's laying on the ground bleeding out from a bullet wound to his chest.

"We need to get out of here, Liz… Liz!" Liz looked up and for the first time in a long time she saw clearly that Kamryn had taken another bullet for her. Liz and Red were supposed to die here and now, the blood coming from Kamryn's shoulder was dripping onto the pavement as Dembe put pressure on Red's wound.

"Dembe get the SUV over here, we'll throw him into the back, get him and Liz out of here. I have to track the shooter."

"Kamryn…"

"No, your father wanted me to protect you and protect you I will. I'm also employed by your father and I'll deal with the pain long enough to get this bastard. I'm not the Dire Wolf for no reason, it takes more than this to get me down. Go!" Nodding to the SUV Kamryn pulled a couple small contraptions the Clan had developed. Small looking shotgun shell items she pressed a trigger and put one by the SUV and one in front of them as a billowing grey smoke engulfed a good area leaving cover.

Kamryn pulled one last item out of her coat, it was a gelatin capsule, a little larger than the large fish oil pills one would take. Taking the small little cover off she jammed it into her bullet wound and grunted as it popped releasing a chemical compound that stopped the bleeding and plugged the hole.

"Get them out of here." Kamryn stood and pulled her Sig out of her shoulder holster aiming for where a small rifle sheen was and fired. The crack was enough as the barrel disappeared, looking around Kamryn saw that there would be no running over building rooftops and there was an underground carpark. Taking off for it Kamryn saw the SUV peel out taking Red away to where ever it was for medical attention.

The throbbing in her shoulder was dulled by the thing she had jammed into her shoulder but it wouldn't last forever, jogging to the door that led to the parking she shot the lock and pulled the door open. An elevator was on its way down, looking for a non-descript car she spotted an SUV motor starting on its own and she casually stalked to the elevator just as the doors opened revealing three men. Kamryn killed two of the three with the third putting his arms up and the rifle case on his back.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life…"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh you should know me by reputation already, I've already taken enough of your lackeys and compatriots out as it is."

"Oh my god…"

"In this case god will not help you and your buddies in Langley or the Bureau. You really don't know when to leave well enough alone do you?" Kamryn stepped into the elevator as the man tried to make a break for it only to have a hand on his throat as he was slammed back into the wall trying to break the iron vice grip. "In this case you'll be coming with me dead or alive and honestly I don't care what state you're in cause if my friend and employer dies, trust me. I will make this country burn to the ground and you really won't like it. Let's go." Pulling the man out of the elevator and dragging him to his FBI SUV Kamryn knocked the man out taking his gear and throwing it into the back trunk and dumping him into the back as well before getting into the driver seat.

Pulling her phone out Kamryn looked at the message that was left for her by Dembe.

_He's losing too much blood, might not make the next hour or two._

Looking to the back seat Kamryn looked to the trunk and around the vehicle as she reached into the glove compartment seeing a C4 brick with a timer on it. The SUV was Black Ops vehicle and if there was any connection to any government faction or unit they would have to blow the gear up.

"Well my friend, looks like you get the death penalty… and here I was looking forward to having a wonderful chat with you… Setting the manual timer Kamryn got out of the vehicle after putting it into neutral and with a grunt pushed it towards the exit.

"Send the Devil my regards…" Kamryn walked away as the SUV went up in a ball of explosion the heat and fire whipping the coat around her thighs, the debris hitting other vehicles a couple tiny pieces hit the back of her coat as she left the parkade the fire sprinklers going off.

Standing outside Kamryn holstered her gun and walked away from the building as fire started to bellow out from the parking garage entrance. Snarling low she stalked to her car and stopped just before driver side noting that something was wrong and there was liquid coming from underneath it.

"The Dire Wolf… did you really think that you would live to see the end of our 'Cabal'?"

Kamryn looked over her shoulder just before a defining explosion rocked her world.


	13. Authors Note 2016

**A/N: **New chapter up for those following from the first story. I see that a lot of you are following this one and still adding to it, I ask that join me and follow book two of the series I am writing.

Guardian


End file.
